Miss Mills is my roommate
by Ali Davis
Summary: Regina is a teacher looking for a roommate and Emma is an eighteen year old, soon to be senior, looking for a place to move in. Teacher/student Femslash. Will be rated M for later chapters. Redbeauty but I won't really put their growing story, this is mostly all swanqueen. but a hint of Red Swan in the begining but swanqueen is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, **so I had this idea when I read Even if you knew by Arosein1992, I really love that story, I probably wouldn't have had this idea if I hadn't read it. It gave me this idea to write a story where Regina is a teacher looking for a roommate because her house is so big and she's lonely, and Emma is kicked out of the system since she is eighteen and she's looking for a place to stay but she still has to do her senior year. Regina doesn't know Emma is a senior and Emma doesn't know Regina is a teacher. This is set a month before school starts. No curse and no Henry. This originally was going to be a one-shot but I'm making it longer. And to my fans that are reading Once upon a hospital I'm still working on the chapter this just wouldn't get out of my head.**

Emma walked up the steps at exactly seven o'clock and knocked on the door of a white mansion on 108 Mifflin Street, hoping she had the right address that the flier she held said. Emma smiled as the door opened then gapped at the woman in front of her, her eyes raked down the womans beautiful body.

Regina chuckled at the young womans obvious attraction to her. "Can I help you dear?" Regina purred. Emma shivered.

"Oh uhmm… yeah sorry," Emma said shaking her head. "Are you Regina Mills?" Emma asked holding up the flyer.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Regina asked leaning against the door.

"Emma Swan," Emma said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Swan," Regina said and shook her hand, her eyes raking down Emmas body. "You're not a minor are you?" Regina asked taking in how young she looked. Emma shook her head.

"No Mrs. Mills, I'm an adult and just looking for a place to live," Emma said not wanting to tell the women she was an eighteen year old out of foster system and still had to go to her senior year of high school.

"It's Miss. Mills, I've never been married, but please call me Regina," Regina said not wanting her to call her Miss. Mills because it reminded her of her students. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?" Regina asked. Emma nodded and came in, looking around and admiring the house.

"Oh wow, you have a very nice home," Emma said.

"Thank you," Regina said leading Emma to her study. Emmas eyes traveled down Reginas body. Regina looked back at Emma and smiled.

"Is there anything else you like, dear?" Regina asked. Emma blushed and looked away. Regina chuckled and entered her study, removing some paper work the school had given her and put them away for later.

"How would you like some apple cider?" Regina asked, going over to the small bar she had.

"Sounds great," Emma said as she sat down. Regina poured herself and Emma a glass and handed it to her.

"If you don't mind, why are you looking for a roommate?" Emma asked nervously. Regina smiled at Emmas nervousness, thinking it was cute.

"Well, to be honest it gets quite boring and lonely when you are in this big of a house," Regina said.

"Why not move?" Emma asked getting more comfortable, taking a sip and moaning "this is really good." Regina licked her lips as the moan shot a heat to her core.

"Thank you dear," Regina purred. Emma gulped at Reginas voice, a shot of heat going to her own core. "To answer your question there are just too many memories, I grew up here and it would be a shame to give this house away," Regina said. "Do you have any family?" Regina asked.

"No, I uhmm… I'm a foster kid. I was thankful enough for the last foster parents I stayed at to give me their old car." Emma said rubbing the back of her neck and taking another drink.

"Oh I… I didn't mean to intrude," Regina said placing her hand on Emmas thigh. Emma placed her hand on Reginas. Neither of them could explain how or why they felt so comfortable around one another but they did.

"Its fine, you have every right to make sure I'm suitable to live in your home," Emma said. Regina smiled.

"Well, I can tell you now that you can move in," Regina said, it was a small town and she didn't even think anyone would answer the flyer. Both of them hadn't realized that their hands were still on top of each other on Emmas thighs.

"Really? So what exactly would I have to do around the house?" Emma asked.

"There will be chores to be done," Regina said, Emma nodded.

"Of course," Emma said, she wouldn't expect less.

"Can you cook?" Regina asked.

"I can make a mean bowl of cereal," Emma said with a smile. Regina laughed, actually laughed and Emma smiled wider, making a mental note to always hear that laugh.

"Well I'll cook and you can set the table and wash the dishes afterwards. And if you want, I can teach you how to cook," Regina said. Emma smiled and nodded.

"But only if you wear a chefs hat," Emma said.

"I don't have one," Regina said with a laugh.

"What?! How can you not have one? Please tell me you at least have a sexy cooking apron," Emma said.

"I do have one of those," Regina said not being able to wipe the smile off her face, this was the most anyone had made her smile. Emma sighed in relief.

"Thank God. It's too bad you don't have a chefs hat to match, you'd look really hot." Emma said. Regina smirked.

"And here I thought I already was," Regina teased.

"Oh you definitely are," Emma winked. Regina blushed lightly and continued with the requirements to move in and how much it would be, then started moving around topics about TV shows, sharing stories, flirting heavily between them. Hours went by as they drank some more and talked. Eventually the conversation came to a comfortable silence. Then Emma broke that silence.

"I do need to know if it is actually ok to flirt with you. I know we've been doing it all night I just... I don't want to over step my boundaries," Emma said.

"If anything Miss. Swan I'm the one stepping over boundaries," Regina said finally letting go of Emmas hand realizing how inappropriate it was to be holding someones hand she had just met. "But I don't mind at all," Regina said. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Good, because I love seeing you blush," Emma said, making Regina blush again. Regina coughed to get the weird feeling she was having for the blonde away.

"I forgot to ask, but, how old are you exactly Miss. Swan?" Regina asked not even considering how old the girl was.

"Don't you know not to ask a woman that," Emma said.

"And you're dodging the question." Regina stated.

"No, I just don't want you to take my drink away." Regina gave her a look saying she needed to answer.

"Eighteen," Emma answered.

"Well, definitely no more drinking for you." Regina said taking away the now empty glass. "Had I known that before I wouldn't have given you any." Emma chuckled knowing that was going to happen sooner or later.

"What about wine?" Emma asked.

"Wine, I will allow, but only at dinner, and only on occasions. When do you think you can move in?" Regina asked. Emma smiled widely.

"You're going to let me move in?" Emma asked this would be the first home she ever actually lived in. Regina nodded.

"Of course," Regina said.

"Even though you know I'm actually eighteen?" Emma asked.

"Well you are of legal age so I see no problem with it. You're not a runaway are you?" Regina asked just to be sure.

"No, when a foster kid reaches eighteen they are let go," Emma explained.

"Then it's perfectly fine with me," Regina said.

"When do you want me to?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon will work for me," Regina said.

"Sounds like a plan, I better start heading back," Emma said standing up. Regina looked over at the clock noticing it was almost midnight.

"Oh no, I can't let you drive at night this late, plus you drank you can sleep in the room I plan to give you," Regina said standing up and taking Emmas hand, already walking up the stairs.

"Are you sure I don't want to intrude," Emma said following and enjoying Regina holding her hand.

"It's about to be you're home to miss. Swan," Regina said coming to a stop at a door that was next to her own both of them only a foot apart from each other as they looked into each others eyes. "If you need anything just knock on my door, it's that one right there," Regina said pointing to her door.

"And if I want you to tuck me in?" Emma asked with a smirk as she stepped closer to her, their lips only a few centimeters away. Regina licked her lips, her tongue almost brushing against Emmas lips.

"Good night Miss. Swan," Regina said her voice husky with arousal and went to her own bedroom closing the door with a smile and a small blush.

**leave a review, Like and follow and favorite and all that good stuff please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning**

Emma woke up replenished, never having a bed this comfortable, or a room to herself for that matter. Emma got up and went to the hall bathroom to use the toilet, coming out a few minutes later drying her hands. Emma bit her lip at the smell of food; her stomach growled so she placed the hand towel on the towel rack beside the sink and followed the smell of food until she came to the kitchen seeing someone that wasn't Regina.

"Uhmm hi," Emma said nervously, playing with the hem of her tank top. She was wearing some shorts that she had found in a drawer and put them on, thinking it would be impolite on the first night to just wear a tank top and underwear.

"So you must be the women that thing outside you must call a car belongs to," Zelena said putting some eggs and bacon on a plate. Emma knew it wasn't a question and more of a statement but she answered anyways.

"Uhmm yes mam," Emma said.

"Well I say," Zelena said her eyes ranking down the blondes body. "One of Reginas playthings has manners. Oh that is new," Zelena said.

"Oh I'm not..." Emma started but was interrupted.

"Zelena leave her alone, she's going to be my roommate," Regina said going over to make herself a cup of coffee. Emma looked over at her and her jaw dropped. Regina was wearing a dark red button up shirt that was opened low enough that Emma could see a good amount of cleavage, Regina had on a black skirt that showed off her mouth watering ass.

"How the hell are you so gorgeous this early in the morning?" Emma asked. Both Regina and Zelena laughed.

"I always dress like this," Regina said grabbing silverware.

Zelena pulled her phone out and texted Regina. _I don't think she would oppose much to being your plaything_, Regina looked down at her phone then up to her sister and smiled sending a reply back.

_Neither do I dear_, Regina sent putting her phone up and winking at her sister you smiled at Emma then back at Regina.

"You're going to kill me with these outfits," Emma said. Regina smiled.

"Well you'll go with a very nice view," Zelena said.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked, Emma smirked about to reply. "For food dear," Regina elaborated, Emma chuckled.

"Yeah," Emma said, "tell me where the stuff is and I'll help set the table." Emma said. Regina pointed to a cabinet.

"Those are the plates and cups," Regina said. Emma nodded and began setting up the table.

"Well isn't she something sis," Zelena purred.

"Z, don't," Regina warned. "She's eighteen."

"So," Zelena said. "She's legal," Zelena said with a smile checking the blondes ass out. "If you don't sis, I will," Zelena said.

"And who said I wasn't going to," Regina said smiling at her sister.

"Oh, look who has sass," Zelena teased going over with the food and they all began talking, getting to know one another.

* * *

**Time skip to end of day.**

The rest of the day had gone great, Zelena and Emma bonded over breakfast as she told Emma all sorts of embarrassing stories about Regina. Who in turn told stories about Zelena. Then they spent the day playing bored games and at lunch went out on the patio in the back yard and had a picnic. At supper it was just Emma and Regina, they flirted on and off through the entire day, which didn't go unnoticed by Zelena. It got Emma thinking about what it would be like to have a family that actually cared, and what it would be like to have a sister, or a brother.

Emma splayed across her bed smiling at the memory of the day she just had, Regina came into Emmas room, "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"I've never had this before," Emma admitted looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Regina asked as she was putting towels in the closet. "A room to yourself?"

"A bed," Emma said. Regina tensed and looked at Emma sadly. Regina shook her head from the thought of Emma in such poor care.

"That movie you were talking about is about to start," Regina said to distract herself.

"Will you watch it with me?" Emma asked getting up from the bed, her tank top riding up her stomach so her abs were noticeable but she did bother to fix it. Reginas eyes dropped down to Emmas stomach then back up to her eyes.

"Why Miss. Swan, are you asking me on a date?" Regina teased. Emma smirked.

"Oh no," Emma said with a cocky grin. "This is a simple movie, if I ask you on a date believe me, you'll know it," Emma said with a wink and went down stairs.

Regina licked her lips as she thought about Emmas abs and weather to go down and watch the movie with her or not. Regina eventually made her decision and went to her bedroom and put on a silky pajamas then made her way down stairs.

Emma was sitting on the couch with popcorn, staring at the menu screen waiting for Regina where she could press play. Regina sat down in the middle so she could sit close to Emma. Emma smiled and pressed play, giving her some popcorn.

"So what is this movie again?" Regina asked as the trailers came on and she munched on the buttery treat.

"It's called Imagine me and you, it's about a girl who gets married but then falls in love with someone else, on her wedding day," Emma explained.

"That sounds interesting," Regina said reaching for the popcorn and eating some. Emma smiled as the movie played.

About half way in Regina fell asleep and was resting her head on Emmas shoulder, Emma smiled at Regina and turned the movie off.

"Come on Regina, let's get you to bed," Emma whispered picking Regina up. Regina snuggled into Emmas neck and wrapped her arms around her. Emma smiled and gently laid Regina in the bed and covered her up.

"You're really adorable when you sleep," Emma whispered and left to her own room and began signing up for her senior year. Not paying attention to the teachers and picking all of the AP classes, she had all A's since she was little and took AP since she was able to so she wasn't giving the classes up. She didn't even pay attention to the teachers' names she was circling, and most of the AP classes were being taught by the one and only Regina Mills.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Emma breathed in deeply as she knocked on Reginas office door in their house, Emma smiled at the thought of it being their house.

"Hey Regina?" Emma asked as she walked in.

"Yes," Regina answered not looking up from her paper work.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Emma asked. Regina looked up to see a pleading in Emmas eyes and a hopeful smile. Regina smiled and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask," Regina said.

"Is that a yes?" Emma asked nervously. Regina nodded.

"It was a yes dear," Regina said making Emma smile widely.

"Great, I'll be back at seven. Is that a good time for you?" Emma asked.

"Perfect," Regina said. Emma turned and started to leave but then went over to Regina and kissed her cheek then left for work. Regina chuckled but was hiding a light blush.

* * *

**XXXXX**

"She said yes," Emma whispered to her best friend Red, as she began tying on her apron.

"Shut up," Red said with surprise, grabbing a tray full of food. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I'm taking her to a nice restaurant and a Broadway play," Emma said.

"How'd you do it?" Red asked still not believing Miss. Mills would go on a date with one of her future students, legal or not.

"I just asked her," Emma said. "Why? Did you think it was going to go differently?" Emma asked her best friend.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't see why she said yes because she's about to be yo..." Before Red could finish she was interrupted.

"I pay you to work not chit chat," Granny said. Red sighed and went back to work along with Emma.

* * *

Regina smiled as she got ready for her date with Emma, standing in her closet she began to freak out, she didn't know what to wear or where they were going so she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello sis," Zelena said.

"She asked me out and I don't know what to wear," Regina said nervously.

"My, my, this girl has the infamous Regina Mills rattled," Zelena teased.

"Z," Regina whined, "Help me."

"It's easy dearie, just wear that black dress with the blue sleeves that shows your chest off," Zelena said.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked getting it out and looking at it.

"Of course I am, plus, Emma called and told me where you were going so I know exactly what you should wear," Zelena said.

"Where am I going?" Regina asked. Zelena chuckled.

"Good try darling, but I'm not telling you. Have fun on your date," Zelena said and hung up.

"Thanks sis," Regina mumbled and began getting dressed.

* * *

Emma smiled as she knocked on the door. Regina opened the door and her breath caught. Emma was wearing a red dress that showed off her curves.

Emmas breath also caught as her eyes raked down Reginas body, but stopped momentarily on Reginas cleavage. Regina smirked, "thank you sis," Regina thought.

"There aren't enough words to describe how beautiful you look," Emma said making Regina blush.

"You look amazing too Emma," Regina said making Emma blush herself. Emma held her arm out and Regina smiled and took her arm, closing and locking the door.

Emma took her to the waiting limo and Regina gasped, "Emma, how did you do this?" Regina asked.

"I have my connections," Emma said with a smile. "Do you trust me?" Emma asked holding the door open. Regina looked into Emmas eyes and nodded.

"Of course," Regina said and got in.

* * *

Regina gasped as the limo pulled up to the restaurant, "how on earth did you get reservations here?" Emma smiled as she got out and held the door open for her.

"Come on beautiful," Emma said holding her hand out. Regina smiled and had a light blush, never having been called beautiful before. Emma took her inside where they were greeted.

"Hello welcome to Natalie's," the waitress said. "What is the name under?"

"Emma swan," Emma said. The waitress smiled, "ah Emma, Natalie talks about you a lot. Follow me to your table." The waitress said. Emma and Regina followed her to the patio deck on the top floor.

"The chef has already prepared everything," the waitress said and left.

"So how do you know the owner?" Regina asked as their first meal was being brought to them.

"I used to sneak over here during closing and get some sleep. The foster family I stayed with at the time fought a lot and would forget to feed me, so Natalie helped me and let me stay here and fed me." Emma said.

"I didn't mean to bring up such a bad experience," Regina said. Emma shook her head.

"It happens, it's actually a lot of how fosters family are," Emma said as they ate the second course.

"That explains a lot," Regina said. "Is that why you have so many walls up?" Regina asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, what about you? Why do you have so many walls up?" Emma asked.

"I was hurt a long time ago, it usually takes me a while to let someone in," Regina said.

"Usually?" Emma asked.

"You've seem to have ignored my walls and came right into my life," Regina admitted drinking some of her wine. Emma smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Emma asked as the dessert came.

"Very," Regina said with a smile.

* * *

**The end of the date**

Emma walked Regina to her bedroom door.

"I loved it Emma, I don't know how you pulled all of this off but it was amazing," Regina said squeezing Emmas hand. Emma smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Emma said glancing at Reginas lip. "Have a good night Regina," Emma said. Regina smiled and grabbed Emmas hips, kissing her softly. Emma froze momentarily then recuperated the kiss, tasting red wine on Reginas lips. Regina moaned into the kiss, bringing Emma even closer. Emma moaned herself and tangled her hands in Reginas hair. Regina pulled away breathless.

"Good night Miss. Swan," Regina said and went into her room both of them breathing heavily and smiling widely. Emma went into her room and changed, excited from the kiss and her senior year that started that Monday.

* * *

**The dresses I am talking about you can look on my Instagram account and see, it will be the picture of Regina and Emma in a dress(duh), My Instagram name is Ali4822. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up on Saturday with a smile, she got up and fixed breakfast knowing the smell would wake Emma up. Regina smiled wider as she felt arms wrapped around her.

"Have I ever told you, your cooking is amazing," Emma said. Regina hummed.

"You have now," Regina said as she finished and turned in Emmas arms, "I want to take you out on a date," Regina said wrapping her arms around Emmas neck. Emma smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this Friday. I can't do it this weekend because I have to get everything ready for Monday. Which reminds me I'm going to start getting up around five in the morning for work," Regina said she had been going to the school for about a month early in the mornings to teach summer school. Emma didn't know, she thought Regina was a lawyer or something political.

"That's fine, I have to get up early anyways, but not that early," Emma said. Regina made a small laugh.

"Heaven forbid you get up before lunch," Regina teased.

"Hey, I got up this early," Emma said defending herself.

"Yes, but for food," Regina said.

"And other things," Emma whispered glancing at Reginas lips. Regina smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips. Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled Regina closer.

Regina swiped her tongue across Emmas lips, asking for entrance. Emma granted entrance and opened her mouth, both of them moaning when their tongues touched.

"Now none of that you two," Zelena said from the doorway of the kitchen. Emma and Regina groaned, pulling away reluctantly.

"Zelena, what a lovely surprise," Regina said sarcastically.

"Sorry sis, I stopped by to get my books I left," Zelena said going to Reginas study. Zelena went in and grabbed her book for AP trigometry, and AP Psychology.

"Alright," Zelena said as she came in and took a plate of food. "You can go back to kissing now," Zelena said as she left.

Emma and Regina waited for the door to close to go back to kissing. Emmas hands grabbed Reginas ass and lifted her up on the counter. Regina yelped and laughed, Emma smiled at Regina.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Emma whispered. Regina blushed and looked down, playing with Emmas tank top.

"I'm not beautiful, nothing about me is beautiful" Regina whispered. Emma lifted her chin.

"You are beautiful Regina, and I will tell you that every day if I have to," Emma said.

"Promise?" Regina whispered looking into Emmas soft green eyes. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I promise," Emma said kissing her and sealing her promise.

* * *

**Monday morning.**

Regina woke up and smiled at Emma, she and Emma had yet to cross into sex. It's not that Regina didn't want to, she just wanted Emma to have the perfect first time. In the mean time though she was just happy falling asleep next to Emma, feeling her body against her own. Regina smiled and gently placed a kiss on Emmas lips before getting up and getting ready for work.

"You look beautiful," Emma whispered, her voice husky from sleep that made Regina shiver.

"Thank you dear," Regina said going over and kissing her before she had to leave. Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled her into the bed. Regina yelped and laughed but got interrupted with a searing kiss from Emma. Regina moaned into the kiss as it got heated.

"You're beautiful," Emma whispered as she pulled away and starred into Reginas eyes. Regina smiled widely; Emma had kept her promise about calling her beautiful every day and she loved it every time Emma said it.

"Go to sleep Emma," Regina whispered pushing Emma back on to the bed. Emma nodded as Regina kissed Emma softly.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina whispered as Emma fell back to sleep. Regina smiled at Emma and stroked her cheek. "I love you Emma," Regina whispered softly, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then getting up and reapplying her lipstick as she left for the school.

Emma woke up a little before eight and freaked, "shit," Emma said getting up and taking a quick shower. Emma ran to her car, glad that her backpack and things were already in the bag as she took off for the high school.

"Great, first day and I'm fucking late," Emma said trying to fix her hair as she ran to room 102.

* * *

"Alright class, my name is Miss. Mills, there are two of us so try not to get us confused," Zelena said as she sat done going through her call sheet.

"Emma… Swan?" Zelena asked as she chuckled, _Oh this is going to be fun, _Zelena thought to herself.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here, I know I'm late but I accidentally slept in," Emma explained not looking at who the teacher was and sat down next to Red.

"That's quite alright," Zelena said with a smile, finding all of this entertaining. Emma looked up at the voice, recognizing her voice. "I have a feeling you sleep in a lot," Zelena said continuing with the list. Emma spotted Red waving to her to sit next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a teacher?" Emma asked Red as she sat next to her. Red chuckled.

"Just wait, it gets better," Red said, Emma frowned not knowing what she meant as the rest of the class went by.

"So what do you have next?" Red asked once the bell rung.

"Miss. French, AP history," Emma said looking at her schedule, "damn Zelena has a lot of classes." Emma said just now noticing the teachers she had, all of them were Miss. Mills and did not show first names. "What do you have next?" Emma asked.

"Same class," Red said, Emma chuckled at seeing Red with shorty shorts on that barely passed for school code and a shirt that showed off her chest.

"How are you getting away with your clothes?" Emma asked.

"Easy, I don't care and they stopped getting on to me a long time ago," Red said as they walked to class, she stopped in front of the class and breathed deeply.

"You ok there?" Emma asked a little worried since her friend just went to flirty to nervous in under a second.

"I have a major crush on her," Red admitted and Emma smiled.

"Well look at you, the big bad wolf has a crush on someone," Emma said making Red blush.

"Oh shut up," Red said shoving Emma playfully in the shoulder and walked in.

"Hello I'm Belle French, and you are?" Belle asked taking the blonde haired girl in who looked like she had dressed in a hurry then to the other one with a red streak, blushing as she looked her up and down.

"My name's Emma," Emma said holding her hand out since Red wasn't saying anything.

"It's nice to meet you," Belle said shaking Emmas hand.

"This is Red, she's usually very talkative but has seem to lost speech," Emma said. Belle chuckled.

"Well I'm sure she will find her speech soon," Belle said. Red blushed.

"Sorry, uhmm, Miss French, I'm Red. I…uhmm…yeah," Red said blushing and going to sit down. Emma chuckled.

"Sorry about that," Emma said.

"Is she ok?" Belle asked a little confused.

"Just a little…love struck," Emma said with a smirk as she sat next to Red. Red smacked Emmas arm.

"Shut up," Red said. Emma chuckled. The bell rung and ten more kids came in, most of them football players.

"Well since it's your first day I want to start by getting to know all of you, let's start with you Red," Belle said. "Why is your name Red?" Belle asked. Red stood up making Belle blush slightly as she looked at Reds body. Emma chuckled noticing Belle check Red out.

"My name is Red because it was my mothers favorite color," Red said then sat down, she never talked about herself a lot. Belle nodded and moved on to Emma.

"Emma, how about you?" Belle asked, Emma sighed and stood up.

"My name is Emma because…" Emma choked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't say, anyway my favorite color is yellow," Emma said changing her mind. She thought she could say that her parents left her on the side of the rode with a baby blanket that said Emma but she couldn't so she sat back down. Belle could see Emma was uncomfortable so she moved on to the next student. Emma tuned them out and began finishing her drawing of Red that she had been working on.

"You ok?" Red whispered. Emma nodded.

"As long as I have my art I'm fine," Emma whispered showing Red the drawing.

"Damn girl, I do look hot in your drawings, you should really publish some Em," Red said in support.

"Thanks, maybe someday I will, but right now they are just for me and you, and maybe Regina if she wants to see them," Emma said closing her notebook.

"Why haven't you shown Regina yet?" Red asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know," Emma said, "I didn't think about bringing it up, I didn't even tell her I'm in high school, I just didn't think it was that important," Emma said.

"She'll find out about the high school thing sooner then you know," Red said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked but Red just smiled and looked at her teacher.

* * *

**So Cora is in this story but she is going to be a good person, Reginas father Henry isn't going to be a nice person however.**

Emma walked to her next class and sat in the front row, flipping the page and started to draw. Emma smiled as she pictured Regina lying in the bed the other night. The sheet clinched around her and tucked under her chin, so Emma began drawing the memory. The bell rung and Emma didn't notice Regina walk in and to her desk.

"Good morning class," Regina said happily as she walked in. Emmas movements stopped as she heard the voice. Good morning was repeated by the class, a few students were stunned because Miss Mills never smiled and they were a little scared because of the new behavior.

"Welcome to AP English, now let us start with roll call. Mr. Booth," Regina said. August raised his hand. "Mr. Cassidy," Regina called out and Neal raised his hand.

"Here Miss. Mills, what has you so happy?" Neal asked.

"Ah Mr. Cassidy, still here are you? What is this, your third year?" Regina sassed. The students chuckled.

"Next is….miss swan," Regina said looking up and Emma raised her hand up shyly.

"H…here," Emma stuttered. Regina tensed and put her usual mask on, her happiness quickly going away.

"Now class I have only three rules, no horse playing, no talking without my permission, and no making fun of anyone in my class, is this understood?" Regina asked and all the students nodded, seeing that their teacher was no longer happy. "I want you to write a whole page in cursive about yourself, it doesn't matter what it is about but it has to be about you, and no talking," Regina said sitting down and glaring at her computer.

"What's up her ass," Neal muttered.

"Shut up dude," August said and Emma was thankful because she was about to say something. Neal rolled his eyes as he started writing. Emma flipped the page of her finished drawing of Regina and began writing.

Emma finished just as the bell rung.

"Put your papers on the edge of my desk and leave," Regina said. The students got up and started putting the papers on the desk; Emma tore off the picture of Regina, knowing something bad was going to happen now that she was Reginas student.

"Do you have a stapler?" Emma asked as she approached the desk, other students still packing their things.

"Miss. Swan I need you to stay here?" Regina said handing her the stapler. Emma nodded stapling her papers and placed them in the middle of the stack.

"Lock the door," Regina said calmly as the last student left. Emma locked the door once it was closed, Regina stood up as soon as it was locked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a student?" Regina yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher?" Emma yelled back, she knew there wasn't any use of yelling but she was getting emotional.

"Are you even eighteen?" Regina asked feeling lied to.

"Of course I'm eighteen! I didn't lie about anything. Everything I shared with you was true. I didn't realize being in high school was important. I didn't mean for this to happen," Emma explained.

"Just tell me why you never brought up school? We've known each other for over a month Emma and you never once mentioned you were still in school." Regina said calming down a little.

"I didn't think school was important, I didn't think you cared enough to hear about my life," Emma said.

"Of course I care about you," Regina whispered. "We…this changes things Emma, I can't be with you. We can't date as long as I'm your teacher," Regina said. Emma nodded as she walked to the door then looked back at Regina. Emma looked at Regina through glossy teary eyes.

"I meant what I said this morning Regina, you're beautiful, and I'll keep telling you that no matter what," Emma said and left, waiting till she got to the bathroom to cry. Regina started crying, sadden that she couldn't have the person she wanted.

"Hey Regina you'll never guess who I had in my…" Zelena stopped talking once she saw her sister in tears and she hugged her. Regina cried into Zelenas shoulder.

"I can't be with her," Regina cried.

"Can't be with whom?" Cora asked as she walked in. "Who hurt my baby girl?" Cora asked taking Regina into her arms. Regina clung onto her mom.

"Emma's my student mom," Regina cried.

"Oh hush girl," Cora said rubbing her youngest daughters back. "I'll find something to fix this, but for now I want you to end any romantic relationship with her. At least for now," Cora said. Regina sighed and pulled away.

"Thank you mother," Regina said wiping her tears away with a tissue Zelena had given her.

"I'm always here for you sweetheart," Cora said kissing her cheek. "But don't mention this to your father," Cora warned and Regina nodded.

"Of course," Regina said.

"It's almost time for class to start again, I have to go," Cora said. Regina nodded as she watched her mother and sister walk out of the room. Regina wiped her tears away and fixed her makeup. During her prep period she looked through the rest of her classes, seeing that she had Emma for four class periods in total.

"What am I going to do?" Regina whispered to herself as she fixed her makeup.

**Alright guys and gals, I'm stuck on my other story so it may be a little bit before I can post a new chapter on that one. I hope you enjoyed this one though and I love you guys and gals and how you stick with me, again, Reviews are love so review please. Ali out lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma cried in the bathroom, glad that she had a free period right now.

"Em," Red called out, "is that you hun?"

"S…sh…she br…brok…broke u…up wi…with….m…me," Emma cried. Red sighed, she thought this would be funny, not break Emma and Regina up.

"Oh honey, I didn't know that would happen or I would have told you over summer she was going to be your teacher," Red said, feeling horrible that she kept something from her friend.

"It doesn't matter now," Emma said opening the door. Red took her best friend into her arms, "It's over now and it doesn't matter," Emma whispered into Reds shoulder.

"Don't say that, she still cares about you," Red whispered rubbing Emmas back, "why don't you come to the library with me, Belle is there and she is actually a counselor, maybe she could help you feel better," Red suggested. Emma nodded weakly, she was emotionally tired and no longer cared.

"Ok," Emma whispered, her voice sounding like a tiny helpless person and Reds heart broke. Red took Emma to the library, "I left my stuff in her room," Emma said standing up.

"No," Red said pushing Emma into her seat, "I'll get it, you talk to Belle while I'm gone, ok?" Red said wiping Emmas tears away.

"Ok," Emma said. Belle smiled at her and walked over sitting down.

* * *

Red walked into Miss. Mills room and slammed the door.

"Miss. Lucas that was highly…" Regina started but Red interrupted her.

"Oh fuck off," Red said grabbing Emmas stuff. Regina looked at Red surprised by the behavior.

"Miss Lucas! You do not cuss…" Regina started but Red, again, interrupted.

"Look Miss. Mills, you hurt my best friend therefore I fucking hate your guts. She doesn't trust easily and you just broke her heart so I am going to make your life a living hell because no one hurts Emma," Red said pissed off.

"You seem to know an awful lot about her," Regina said crossing her arms, not liking how she was being spoke to but knew she deserved it.

"Yeah I do, but that's none of your damn business," Red said.

The truth was she knew Emma from the system, a few years ago when Red was little and her mother was found murdered she was thrown into the foster system. Emma was there for her. When Red had left to live with her granny a few years later, Emma broke down. Red didn't know if Emma remembered her because it was years ago but it was still true and it meant a lot to her.

"You hurt her Regina," Red said. Regina wiped a stray tear away.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Regina whispered. "You have to understand that teacher student relationships can't happen," Regina said. Red groaned in frustration.

"Oh my God, you are so, ugh, you piss me off so much. By law with the state of Maine, teachers can have sex with students. Granted it is frowned upon but we live in such a small town I doubt they will care," Red said.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Regina said dabbing her eyes, Red nodded.

"I did my research," Red said, she had to know so she could see if it was legal for her to act on her feelings for Belle. "You need to fix this, I know your father is the mayor but can't he help you?" Red asked. Regina shook her head.

"He's not exactly too keen on me dating women, if anything he will be the one to fire me," Regina said, "I should have left when I could," Regina whispered then smiled, "but then I wouldn't have met Emma," Regina whispered.

"Yeah well you fucked that up Regina, and until you fix it I'm making your life a living hell," Red said and left with Emmas things.

"I deserve it," Regina whispered as she went back to looking at her wallpaper on her phone. It was a picture of her and Emma kissing on their fourth date together, Regina wiped away the tear that had fallen and prepared for her next class.

* * *

"So Emma, tell me what's going on?" Belle asked. Emma played with her fingers nervously.

"Well, I started dating someone and their job permits them from dating me, so they broke up with me," Emma whispered, looking up at Belle. Belle connected the dots; it wasn't exactly that hard in the first place.

"How old are you?" Belle asked.

"Eighteen," Emma whispered. Belle nodded at that information.

"And I can assume that it is a teacher?" Belle asked and Emma looked down playing with her hands, nodding slowly. Belle sighed.

"Well," Belle started, "she did the right thing to break up with you, and I know it hurts when I say it but she needs to get everything organized legally. Her mother is the principle and her father is the mayor and he…well to put it nicely, he doesn't approve of her dating women," Belle said.

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" Emma asked sitting up and panicking.

"Shh Emma it's ok," Belle said gently grabbing her hands and stroking her thumb across Emmas hands to calm her down. Emma took in a shaky breath, calming down, squeezing Belles hand. "It's not that hard to figure out Emma, everything we say here I keep to myself, so don't panic. The only time I will tell someone anything is if I believe you would hurt yourself is when I would tell your parents," Belle said.

"I don't have parents, I was in the system," Emma whispered. "I was found on the side of the road with the name Emma on it so I'm not even sure what my actual last name is," Emma said sadly.

"Why did you choose Swan?" Belle asked.

"Because they are free and important creatures, just how I felt when I was with her. Have you ever felt something for someone, like you felt so important that they gave you the time of day?" Emma asked. Belles eyes flicked over to Red as she came back into the library

"Yes, I still feel like that," Belle said honestly. She remembered Red from Grannys; she only went there for the tea, pancakes and syrup, and Red. As soon as she saw Red she fell in love with her. "But we aren't talking about me, were talking about you and I promise everything will work out," Belle said rubbing Emmas back.

"Thanks Miss. French," Emma said feeling a bit better.

* * *

Emma and Red sat underneath an apple tree in the court yard where seniors were allowed to eat at. Red had gone off campus and gotten them something from Grannys to eat and were enjoying the sun as it hit their skin. Red basking in it more than Emma was due to the lack of clothes Red wore.

"So do you feel better?" Red asked as she ate her grilled cheese. Emma nodded as she scarfed down a bear claw.

"Yeah I am actually, talking to Miss. French helped a lot," Emma said and was about to continue when someone interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Neal and you should go out with me," Neal said with a cheeky smile, a herd of football players behind him.

"Hi, I'm Emma and I'm a lesbian," Emma said, all the football players oohing and saying burn. Neal looked angry at being told off and stormed off.

"Hey Neal if you had stayed you could have seen me and Ems here make out," Red said with a wink. Emma laughed and bumped her shoulder. "Oh my God I have the perfect idea," Red said as realization hit her.

"What?" Emma asked wearily.

"Let's make Regina jealous, like super fucking jealous," Red said, she had been planning on how to make Reginas life a living hell when she found out they broke up.

"How?" Emma asked.

"It's obvious, we pretend to date," Red said. Emma started laughing then stopped when she saw red wasn't laughing.

"Oh you're serious?" Emma asked. Red nodded. "of course I am, tomorrow at lunch and in all our classes, except miss French for obvious reasons we are going to be all touchy and I'm going to sit in your lap, maybe even turn you on some," Red said with a flirtatious wink. Emma blushed.

"I…I don't know about this," Emma said unsure. "Oh come on, please, it will be so much fun and we get to fuck with her," Red said. Emma sighed she was really hurt, but she didn't want to hurt Regina, she loved her no matter what. But she would be extra flirty in front of Regina with Red, if they were really over then she had to get over her sometime.

"No, but we can flirt," Emma said.

"We already do that," Red pointed out. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, but we will flirt so hard that it will make her ask if we are dating," Emma said. Red thought about it and nodded.

"Ok," Red said lying down and laying her head in Emmas lap.

"But I'm totally the dominant one in this relationship," Emma said as they both laughed and enjoyed each others company. They groaned as the bell rung.

"I'm going to talk to Belle so she knows we aren't actually dating, I don't want to ruin my chances with her," Red said getting up and wiping grass off. Emma nodded as she got up and did the same.

"Makes sense, I think she has feelings for you, she gets this sparkle in her eye when she looks at you," Emma said walking into the school. Red smiled.

"Do you think so?" Red asked. Emma nodded walking her to Belles class. They had compared schedules and already had them memorized.

"I know so," Emma said as they stopped in front of the door. Red looked at Emma and she bit her lip.

"Lets make a deal," Red said.

"What deal?" Emma asked, interested in what Red was going to say.

"If we don't get the people we want, could we try?" Red asked shyly. Emma smiled and kissed Reds cheek.

"Sure, but you'll get your girl Red," Emma said and walked away. Red blushed and turned around looking at Belle. Belle was gaping at Emma and Red, she couldn't believe Emma had moved on so quickly, and to her Red no less. When Red turned to look at her she quickly turned to make it appear that she hadn't been watching. Red sighed and walked over to Belle.

"We are flirting to try and make Regina jealous," Red said. Belle sighed in relief.

"So you two aren't together?" Belle asked. Red shook her head.

"No, we aren't," Red said.

"Do you really think that is the right thing to do?" Belle asked.

"No, but with how she hurt Emma she deserves it," Red said with a shrug. Belle sighed.

"I don't agree with it but I won't stop it either, I hope you know what you are doing," Belle said.

"Me too," Red whispered as she took a seat.

* * *

When the bell rung Emma walked out of Zelenas room and to Reds class, wanting to walk together so she didn't have to walk in there by herself. Red smiled as she saw Emma.

"Picking me up from my classes now, are you going to walk me to all my classes from now on?" Red teased. Emma smiled and laughed.

"Well seeing as though we have so many classes together I don't see why not," Emma said with a shrug. Red chuckled.

"So, since you are the more dominant one in this relationship, does that mean you pay for all of our dates?" Red said as they entered their last class of the day, which of course was Reginas history class. Emma laughed and nodded. Regina looked up when she heard Emmas laugh; she schooled her features when she saw how close Red and Emma were.

"Sure, I guess I can pay for our dates," Emma said as they sat down in the back and Emma placed her arm around Reds chair.

"Oh look at you, playing this flirty thing out," Red winked at her. "You know maybe you should try out for some sports," Red said.

"Maybe I will," Emma said.

"Alright class, there are rules in my class that everyone will follow," Regina said in a harsh tone as she stood up.

"I think it's working," Red whispered and Emma nodded.

"There is no talking unless you are called on, no horse playing, you will turn in your homework on time not a minute later, class work is due at the end of the period, if you do not finish you can come in and finish it when you have a free period or after school," Regina said then looked at Emmas arm around Red and she clinched her jaw. "There is also no PDA in my classroom, not even holding hands," Regina said. Emma took her arm from around Red. "Now, read chapter one in your history book and do the definitions for the entire chapter," Regina said, all the kids groaned but did as they were told.

**So what sport should Emma play? I was thinking Football but it's up to you guys and gals. So please review and tell me what you would like Emma to play. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I wrote this in one night and there might be mistakes, all of them are mine. I hope you enjoy this.**

Emma was the first one home and did her homework, not surprised that it was mostly Regina who gave out homework. Emma was in the middle of doing vocabulary words when her stomach growled. She sighed and went into the kitchen, making chicken Parmesan, cooking extra for Regina.

Regina walked into the house and was instantly engulfed in the scent of food, she walked into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing," Regina said. Emma turned around and looked at Regina. Regina sighed as she saw Emma with a wine glass. "Emma, you're not allowed to drink," Regina said.

"Yeah, well, I had a pretty shitty day so excuse me to want to cut loose," Emma said pulling out the food. Emma laughed, "oh and your homework fucking sucks, thank God I have art or I might not be able to survive," Emma said as she put the food on two plates.

"Speaking of art," Regina said opening her suit case and pulling out the picture Emma had drawn. Emma looked at it then looked at her glass, downing the rest and pouring another glass. "This is beautiful Emma," Regina whispered.

"Well, it's of you so of course it's beautiful," Emma said, the wine taking effect on her. Regina blushed and smiled at Emma.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. Emma nodded and teared up.

"Here's your food," Emma whispered giving Regina her plate then going to the table so she could eat and do her homework. Regina sighed as she went to the table and ate, giving Emma some more wine then pouring some of her own, taking in the fact that half the bottle was gone. Regina shook her head feeling guilty that Emma was drinking her problems away.

"I'm sorry Emma, I just need to figure everything out," Regina whispered.

"Would it really be bad if we just snuck around?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina admitted. "I don't want to sneak around with you," Regina said then frowned. "But I guess it doesn't matter since you are dating Red now." Regina said as she clinched her jaw stabbing at her chicken.

"You're jealous," Emma said with a laugh wiping her tears away, Red was right that it would make her feel at least a little better to make Regina jealous.

"I do not get jealous," Regina huffed out.

"Says the person stabbing her food like it is going to escape," Emma said. Regina looked down at her plate and notice the dissembled chicken and sighed.

"Sorry," Regina whispered.

"Well don't tell me, tell the chicken," Emma teased, Regina chuckled and let out a half smile.

"I'm going to fight for you," Regina said placing her hand on top of Emmas. Emma looked at Regina sadly with tears in her eyes.

"All we had to do was talk about this; you could have kept me after class and we could have talked. We could have been happy, but you hurt me Regina. I put so much trust in you and opened up, and you hurt me," Emma said wiping her tears away. "I trusted you, you got my walls down and then you reached in and crushed my heart Regina," Emma said.

"I'm so sorry, I…I made a mistake, can't you forgive me?" Regina asked through tears, hating herself for what she did, realizing now that she should have reacted differently. Emma shook her head from side to side.

"I'm sure I can forgive you, but it's going to take time," Emma said taking her hand away and going to do the dishes.

"I'm going to sleep in the room I had when I first moved in here, I know we were sleeping together but I think it's best I sleep there," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Let me get the rest," Regina said getting up, "you have homework to finish."

"And you have papers to grade," Emma countered.

"Then we will finish it together," Regina said rinsing the dishes as Emma washed. Emma smiled and started flicking soap at Regina. Regina smiled and laughed.

"Emma, stop it," Regina said rinsing her arm of soap. Emma smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Emma said throwing the bubbles at her. Regina gasped as she was covered in bubbles.

"Do you really want to start this?" Regina asked grabbing the sink sprayer, Emma didn't notice what Regina was doing and nodded.

"I do, I really do," Emma said throwing more bubbles at her. Regina blew the bubbles off her nose then sprayed Emma. Emma yelped holding her hands up in surrender.

"Regina stop, stop, stop," Emma laughed throwing soapy water at her.

"Oh no dear, you started this," Regina said as they had a water fight. After a few minutes of water fight Emma finally surrendered.

"Ok, ok, I give up," Emma said grabbing and pinning Regina to the counter. Both of them laughing, as Regina let go of the sink sprayer, their bodies pressed against each others.

"You should give up," Regina said. Emma looked into chocolate eyes reaching her hand up and moving a strand of soapy wet hair behind her ear. Regina sighed and leaned into her touch.

"You have such beautiful eyes," Emma whispered, forgetting about all the fighting and hurt as she starred into Regina eyes. Regina took in a shaky breath.

"Yours are far more beautiful," Regina whispered, her breath hitting Emmas lips. Emma glanced down at Reginas lips, moving slowly in. Regina stayed still letting Emma decide what to do. Emma was just about to kiss her when Reginas phone started ringing. Emma let go and went to the table gathering her homework and running to her room. Regina let out her breath that she had been holding in as she answered the phone.

"Hello," Regina whispered into the phone, her mind on Emma and the almost kiss.

"Regina dear, are you alright?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine mother," Regina said.

"Well I'm just calling to give you a warning that I will be coming over in the morning," Cora said.

"That's great," Regina said.

"Your father will be there also," Cora said.

"Oh, that's less great but ok," Regina said. "Thank you for the warning," Regina said.

"It's alright dear, have a good night," Cora said.

"Goodnight mother, I love you," Regina said. Cora knew something was wrong and what that something was, but knew a phone conversations wasn't a place to do it.

"I love you too Regina," Cora said and hung up.

Regina sighed as she gathered her paper work and went to her own room with her glass of wine.

* * *

Emma ran back to the house, she had gotten up at five to go for a run and got back at six. She had ran all the way to the docks and back when she noticed Reginas car still there, she furrowed her eyebrows and went back into the house going back up to Reginas room. Emma knocked on the door and entered.

"Regina," Emma said seeing Regina still in bed, graded papers in a neat stack. Regina mumbled something incoherent.

"Regina, you need to wake up," Emma said stroking her cheek to wake her up. Regina hummed and pressed into Emmas hand. Emma chuckled.

"Regina, wake up beautiful," Emma whispered. Regina woke up and smiled then looked at the clock and groaned.

"I didn't set my alarm," Regina whispered burying her head in her pillows. Emma chuckled.

"You are so not a morning person," Emma said getting on the bed and jumping up and down.

"Emma Swan I swear to God if you don't stop I will destroy your happiness," Regina growled. Emma just laughed and kept jumping.

"Wake up, you have an hour and a half to get ready and be at the school," Emma said jumping around. Regina grabbed Emma and slammed her on the bed straddling and pinning her to the bed.

"I said stop," Regina said fully awake. Emma smiled.

"You know if we were still dating, this would be extremely hot," Emma said.

"Why does it only have to be hot when we are dating?" Regina asked, her lips centimeters away from Emma. Emma glanced down at Reginas lips then back up to her eyes, leaning up to capture her lips with her own. Before they could kiss someone knocked on the front door. Regina groaned.

"Who's that?" Emma asked with a huff.

"My parents, let them in while I shower and get ready," Regina said getting off of Emma.

"You want me to meet your parents when I'm sweaty and look like this," Emma said gesturing to herself. She was dressed in shorty shorts and a tank top that had sweat marks on it.

"It's fine, just tell my father you are straight, please," Regina asked with a pleaded look. Emma looked in her eyes seeing that they had fear in them.

"Of course," Emma whispered. "Go get showered," Emma said going downstairs to open the door. Regina sighed as she got into the shower. Emma bit her lip, seeing that Reginas reaction in the classroom was something to do with a fear of her father.

* * *

Emma went down the stairs and opened the door with a big grin.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Mills," Emma said opening the door wider so they could in. Henry and Cora stepped in.

"And you must be Emma," Cora said raking her eyes up and down the blonde, seeing if she was good enough for her daughter. "I've heard a lot about you," Cora said.

"All nice I hope," Emma said nervously extending her hand out. Cora raised her eyebrow.

"Most of it," Cora said shaking Emmas hand. When they let go Cora went to the kitchen.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan," Emma said holding her hand out for Henry who came into the house.

"Henry, exactly who are you to my daughter?" Henry asked shaking her hand.

"I'm her roommate and friend," Emma said as she let go, his hand shake was cold and distant.

"Good, where's my daughter?" Henry said as he went into the kitchen with his wife.

"She's putting on make-up right now," Emma said. "She takes forever with that stuff," Emma said. Cora chuckled.

"I keep telling her she doesn't need it," Cora said.

"Of course she does," Henry said. "She needs makeup to look presentable at best," Henry said. Emma locked her jaw and clinched her hands; she went over to the coffee maker and started making coffee for Regina, trying to not punch Henry for talking bad about her Regina. Cora noticed this and smiled.

"Henry did you bring those papers in?" Cora asked.

"Oh no, I'll be right back," Henry said going outside.

"You still care for her dear," Cora whispered as she made breakfast for Emma and Regina.

"I never stopped," Emma whispered pouring coffee in Reginas favorite cup, "I still think she is beautiful and I want to kiss her, and be with her, and comfort her, I just…I can't let her in again just to end up hurt," Emma said, Cora was about to speak but Emma interrupted her. "I'm going to go shower," Emma whispered going upstairs, not paying attention to Regina who was against the wall and listening.

"Well dear, thankfully you haven't ruined everything for the future," Cora said handing her the coffee cup, "Emma made this for you," Cora said. Regina walked in and smiled.

"She even put it in my favorite cup," Regina admired taking a sip and humming at the taste.

"How long has she been living here?" Cora asked.

"Since summer started so a little over a month," Regina said, drinking her coffee.

"and you started dating when?" Cora asked.

"About two weeks when she moved in," Regina said.

"You don't usually fall this hard," Cora said pouring coffee for herself. "Not even for Danielle, that took you a good six months to be open with your feelings for her," Cora said. Regina nodded.

"I just couldn't have the same outcome," Regina whispered.

"I'm sorry she hurt you dear, but did you ever stop to think that maybe you are afraid that you are going to have the same outcome?" Cora asked trying to make Regina see reason. Regina sighed and teared up. Cora came over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry that happened to you dear, but you actually love and care for Emma," Cora said. "And I have found a solution, when your father comes back in with the paper work then all will be solved," Cora said just as Henry came in.

"Here you go," Henry said. "I went ahead and signed everything, I didn't feel like reading it but since it is you I trust it," Henry said. Cora smiled at Henry and took the papers.

"We just need your signature dear," Cora said handing Regina the paper and a pen.

"What is it?" Regina asked as she flipped through the pages, noticing teacher student relationships and how it would be passed if two thirds of the school faculty signed it.

"It's financial stuff, new uniforms stuff like that," Cora lied, finishing the breakfast sandwiches and put them on separate plates. Regina nodded and signed beside the other teachers.

"I'll get this to the school board and make sure it gets done," Cora said grabbing it and putting it in an envelope.

"We should get going," Cora said to Henry then turned to her daughter. "I'll see you at school," Cora said.

"Fix your hair Regina, you can't attract a man with that kind of hair, and don't eat that, you seem to be gaining weight," Henry said as he walked out the door. Regina sniffled; Cora sighed and kissed her daughters cheek.

"I love you," Cora whispered kissing her cheek. Regina nodded.

"I love you too," Regina whispered as she watched her mother walk out the house.

* * *

Emma waited until Cora and Henry left before she came down the stairs fully dressed and with her backpack on. She went into the kitchen and saw Regina drinking her coffee.

"Hey," Emma whispered, "So I really want to punch your dad in the face," Emma said as she grabbed the breakfast sandwich Cora had made making Regina laugh.

"You're not the only one dear," Regina said turning around and looking at Emma. "Thank you for waking me up and for the coffee," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"Any time, it was pretty fun to wake you up," Emma said.

"I'll see you at school?" Regina whispered.

"Well of course you will, you're my teacher," Emma said with a smirk then turned serious, "ignore your dad Regina, you are beautiful and stunning and he is wrong," Emma said and left.

"This is going to be a long day," Regina whispered to herself, downing the cup of coffee.

* * *

Emma looked at the volleyball try out sheet and a MMA classes over the weekend. It had been a week since the two almost kisses, that day Emma had picked up red and drove her to school, talking about the two almost kisses. Red of course joking about how Emma almost cheated, Emma laughed to herself thinking about the memory.

The rest of that week Regina gave Emma the room she needed to breath and to eventually forgive her. Emma kept her promise and always called Regina beautiful at least once a day, even if Regina didn't hear her.

"Whatcha doing?" Red asked wrapping her arm around Emmas waist and leaning into her.

"Thinking about trying out for volleyball, and possibly doing MMA for the weekend, get out of the house so I'm not with Regina every day, tempted to kiss her," Emma said.

"Shorty shorts and shirts that cling to your body, oh hell yea you need to try out, I'll watch," Red said with a smile. "You know, to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Red said. Emma laughed and shook her head taking a picture of the tryout sheet and MMA classes.

"Belle is the sports nurse; you really want her to see me like that? I might take her away from you with my totally hot body," Emma teased.

"Only if I get some from you too," Red winked. Emma shook her head. "Oh look," Red said pointing at the paper, "Regina is the score keeper," Red said. "Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah, she gets to see me in those outfits but doesn't get to touch; it will be a great tease." Emma said. "Plus I'll be focused on the game to much to pay attention to her," Emma said as she looked at the photo.

"What about the MMA? Who is teaching that?" Red asked as they went to Emmas car.

"David Nolan," Emma answered with a shrug, "I have an hour until tryouts, want to go to Grannies to get a snack?" Emma asked.

"Sure, you're buying right," Red teased as they got in Emmas car and left.

* * *

Emma panted as she finished with the tryouts.

"Emma, right?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Emma said as the girls all left, "and you are coach snow, what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"Well I just wanted to go ahead and tell you, you are on the team," Snow said with a smile. Emma smiled.

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly. Snow chuckled and nodded.

"You have really good form and a powerful spike, you'd be excellent to the team," Snow said.

"I'd love to, thank you so much," Emma said hugging her in excitement. Snow laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome," Snow said pulling away, "here you are going to need this," Snow said handing her forms and a schedule with practices and game dates on them.

"Thanks, I'll bring back the forms tomorrow," Emma said as she ran to Red.

"You did awesome Ems," Red said. Emma smiled and picked her up spinning her around making Red yelp and laugh.

"This was so much fun," Emma said as she put Red down.

"I haven't seen you this happy since…well when you started dating Regina," Red said.

"I know," Emma said getting her bag, "come on, I'll drive you home," Emma said practically jumping and running to the car in excitement.

* * *

"It's passed," Cora said as she walked into Reginas classroom.

"It is?" Regina asked looking up from her paper work.

"You can now legally date Emma within the school, we had problems with one of the teachers but she was overruled.

"Blue?" Regina asked. Cora rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That woman is…words can't even describe her," Cora said. Regina nodded in agreement while she gathered her things.

"Thank you for your help mother," Regina said. Cora smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my girl," Cora said hugging her. "I will always accept you Regina, no matter what," Cora said. Regina smiled and teared up.

"Thank you mom," Regina whispered as she hugged her.

"Go home dear, it's getting late," Cora whispered as she went to her own home.

* * *

Regina groaned as she kicked off her heels and put her bag on her bed, going over and changing into shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. Her stomach rumbled as she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Regina smiled as she plunged in her iPod and put it on shuffle, smiling even more as the song Colors of the Wind started blaring through the kitchen. Regina smiled as she started singing it in Spanish.

Emma came through the door chuckling as she heard what was playing, she swore it was Colors of the Wind but it was being sung in Spanish. She went to the source of the noise and smiled as she saw Regina singing and dancing as she cooked.

Emma leaned against the door frame as the next song came on, smiling as Girl Crush came on. Regina closed her eyes and swayed as she sang with all her heart. She got out supper and turned the oven off, still swaying and singing with the music.

Emma smiled, looking at Regina like this made all the troubles and all her anger go away. Emma went over behind Regina and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand. Regina leaned into Emma as they swayed to the music. Emma spun Regina around, her hand now on Reginas lower back. Regina smiled as their hands were together, laying her other hand on Emmas shoulder.

"How were tryouts?" Regina whispered as they swayed.

"They were great, Coach Snow told me right after tryouts that I was on the team," Emma said as she spun her in a circle, smiling as she brought Regina back against her body.

"That's great," Regina said smiling widely, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, is it ok if I put you as my emergency contact?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Regina said as the song changed to Thinking Out Loud, they didn't stop dancing as they swayed to the music.

"I forgive you," Emma whispered. Regina smiled and rested her head on Emmas shoulder as they swayed to the music, supper forgotten.

**So should I have them back together in the next chapter? Please Review, I love reading them and they get me to push forward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the night**

"But I can't trust you yet," Emma whispered against Reginas hair.

"I know that Emma, but I promise to earn your trust back," Regina whispered as they swayed to the music. Emma breathed in Regina scent of apples, missing waking up to the scent.

"Then prove it to me," Emma said.

"How?" Regina asked looking into Emmas eyes.

"I'm not telling you how, you have to figure that out on your own," Emma whispered as the song ended, "If you really want me back you'll figure it out," Emma said.

"We jumped into things too fast," Regina whispered. "We hardly know each other," Regina said. Emma kissed her cheek then she went upstairs.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina whispered to herself.

* * *

**Friday in Reginas class**

"Dumb lesbian," Neal said as he walked passed Emma to get to his seat.

"Oh good one, that one really got to me," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"All you need is a good dick, I'll have you cured," Neal said.

"And what, your little package will do the trick?" Emma said with a smirk and holding her fingers up with a one inch gap, insulting his dick

"You bitch," Neal said getting up.

"I don't know what is going on back there but you need to settle down before I send you two to the office," Regina said as she graded the students test. Neal sat down as the bell rung going outside and waiting for Emma outside the door. Emma stayed back.

"Is it ok if I stay here?" Emma asked, a little afraid, she knew how guys could be if you pissed them off and didn't want the backlash of it. Regina nodded seeing the fear in Emmas eyes and went outside.

"Go to class, all of you," Regina said. "Or do you want detention like Miss Swan has?" Regina asked. Neal and his friends left quickly, not wanting the wrath of Miss. Mills. Regina smirked as she closed the door and blind on the door.

"You enjoy doing that don't you? Scaring people half to death?" Emma asked. Regina smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe," Regina said. "Do you have anything planned tonight?" Regina asked.

"Nope, I have practice but I'll be home at seven," Emma said. "Why?"

"I want to take you on a date; we won't go out because it's a school night so it will be indoors."

"Should I wear a tux?" Emma asked jokingly.

"I'll be wearing my red dress," Regina said making Emma bite her lip, she really loved that dress on Regina.

"Ok," Emma whispered. Regina smiled at Emma.

"You can stay in here as long as you want dear, but I must ask, do you feel like you are in danger with Mr. Cassidy?" Regina asked.

"Its nothing I can't handle Regina, I know you worry but you don't have to, I've taken care of myself before from… well we can save the heavy talk for dinner tonight," Emma said. "You are right though, we did rush into this, we don't even know anything about one another in the two months we have now been living together, I don't know anything about your past," Emma said.

"We can start over, do things right," Regina said. Emma nodded as she waited for the bell; Regina turned her attention back to the papers.

* * *

**Friday night**

Emma put her stuff down by the door she could hear soft jazz music coming from the dining room. Emma went upstairs and took a shower, changing in better clothes. Emma looked at herself in the mirror smiling as she wore black pants, a button up white blouse and a black vest, getting on a red tie then went downstairs.

Emma walked into the dining room and gasped at the sight. The table had candles on it with what she assumed was Reginas best plates and silverware, Emma smiled as she smelled lasagna.

"It smells good Regina," Emma whispered. Regina smiled as she looked up.

"Thank you, you look handsome dear," Regina said. Emma smiled.

"It's not exactly a tux but it works for me," Emma said pulling the chair out so Regina could sit down. Regina smiled as she took the seat and set up their plates.

"How was practice?" Regina asked handing her a plate.

"It's going pretty great, I really enjoy it. I'm planning on doing MMA on the weekends," Emma said.

"MMA? Isn't that dangerous?" Regina asked worried.

"Not really, it's just fighting, I'm putting you down as all of my emergency contacts," Emma said. Regina sighed and nodded, not really liking it.

"Ok," Regina said. "Just promise me you will be careful," Regina said.

"I promise," Emma said. "And I said that I would tell you the heavy stuff on this date," Emma said.

"And I'll tell you mine, do you want me to go first?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Please," Emma whispered, she was actually quite scared, this was a big step into the trust she was talking about with Regina. Regina placed her hand on top of Emmas, Emma smiled and stroked her thumb along her knuckles.

"I'm not good with feelings Emma, and I'm not good with sharing things about myself. But with you I just feel comfortable around you, and you just came into my life and planted yourself in my heart, we jumped into things and now that we are taking this slower I figured we could get all the hard stuff on the table," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"I agree, we know each others favorite things, food, and all kind of things but I realized we don't know anything about each others past, not really, all I know is that you were heartbroken a long time ago," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I was, and I know only about one of your foster families that was a bad experience," Regina said.

"It was, but we had some great dates, all we need to know is the past so we can move forward, eventually," Emma said.

"I don't even know where to start," Regina chuckled nervously. Emma smiled and stroked her thumb across Reginas knuckles.

"How about your childhood? I have a feeling you were an adorable kid," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"I don't know about that, my father said I was rude and a horrible child who didn't do what I was told," Regina said. "Mother would take me to the stables to relax and be care free, I used to ride every day," Regina said.

"What happened?"

"When I was a freshman I fell in love with Daniella," Regina whispered. "She was a substitute teacher and she took advantage of me," Regina said whipping a tear away.

"That's why you broke up with me, you thought I would see you as using me," Emma said.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"I'd never think that," Emma said.

"I know that now, that's why I'm fighting for you," Regina said.

"What else happened?" Emma whispered.

"She used me, she didn't care for teaching and so the sex was a bonus for her," Regina said.

"Isn't what she did illegal?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"My father found out and banded teacher student relationships, but my mother tricked him a few days ago to veto it, of course there are a few teachers that disagreed but we won in the end," Regina said.

"What else is there about you?" Emma asked.

"It's pretty dark, but there are some happy moments," Regina said.

"We all have dark past," Emma said. Regina sighed as she talked about her youth until now, not leaving one detail out. It was two hours before she finished.

"Wow," Emma said once Regina finished.

"Yeah," Regina said pouring them both a drink.

"And you let your father hit you, I realize you love him and he is your father but I swear to God if he hits you when I'm around I'll beat the shit out of him," Emma said getting up and pacing.

"He hasn't hit me in a long time Emma," Regina said.

"He better not," Emma said sitting in her chair.

"I believe it is your turn," Regina said. Emma took in a deep breath and chugged her wine.

"Alright, I'm ready," Emma said. "Well you know I was found on the side of the road when I was little, I'm not exactly sure who my parents are," Emma said.

"Do you want to find them?" Regina asked.

"I don't think so, not right now at least, I mean what if they are horrible people," Emma said. "Anyways I don't really remember my youth that much until I was five, I… I came home to my foster family with an A plus in art, they ended up laughing at me and saying I would end up on the streets, on drugs, so I swore to prove them wrong," Emma said stopping.

"Keep going," Regina whispered placing her hand on top Emmas.

"Regina, I…I never got a happy childhood, and when I say I know what you went through, I do know," Emma said. "Though none of my foster families ever loved me and you took it from someone who supposedly does," Emma whispered. Regina smiled sadly at Emma.

"What happened Emma?" Regina asked.

"Well I kept bringing good grades but they sent me back, a lot of them went like that. When I turned fourteen I went to this one house they started beating me, I was almost raped a few time," Emma whispered wiping away her tears. "I got away but, I had some injuries," Emma said.

"You don't have to keep going, you can stop if you want," Regina whispered. Emma shook her head.

"It's fine," Emma said as she continued telling Regina her past.

"I turned to some heavy drugs, coke, heroine, but I got off of them all. Though I still do weed every once in a while," Emma chuckled.

"I've done it before also dear," Regina blushed. Emma chuckled then went back to talking about her own past, It was almost three in the morning before they finished.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that Emma," Regina whispered wiping a few tears Emma had missed. Emma shrugged.

"It could have been worse," Emma said through a yawn. "We should go to bed," Emma whispered. "This is where you walk me to the front door right?" Emma teased. Regina smiled,

"In this case I walk you to your bedroom door," Regina said getting up and helping Emma up and walking her to her room.

"I'd invite you in but my roommate's home," Emma said. "I don't want her getting the wrong idea of me." Regina smiled.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina whispered kissing her cheek. Emma sighed and leaned into her touch, sad that it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Goodnight Regina," Emma whispered after Regina's retreating body.

* * *

**Saturday morning**

Emma groaned as she was shook awake.

"What? Emma grumbled. Regina chuckled at the grumbling Emma was doing.

"Dear you have a game today; I washed your uniform and got everything ready. All you have to do is shower and get dressed," Regina said. Emma nodded as she got up. Reginas breath hitched as she saw Emma in only her underwear and a white tank top.

"I'll be in the kitchen waiting," Regina said and left quickly. Emma smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to her. She chuckled to herself and got ready, coming down a few minutes later.

"I put your bag in the car already," Regina said handing Emma a plate of breakfast.

"Thanks," Emma said as she ate. "Regina you are a goddess in the kitchen," Emma said.

"I enjoy cooking," Regina said with a proud smile. Emma smiled at her, seeing the excitement in Regina's eyes.

"I can see and taste it," Emma said as she finished her breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Emma asked as she washed her plate. Regina grabbed an apple.

"I usually stick to fruits or vegetables for breakfast," Regina said.

"That's not very much," Emma said.

"Well to stay skinny I can't eat much," Regina said.

"Who told you that? Your father?" Emma said rolling her eyes as they went to Reginas car. Regina sighed.

"Yes he did," Regina said. "And he's right," Regina whispered as she drove to the volleyball game.

"Tell a woman she is beautiful and she will believe it for a moment. Tell a woman she's ugly and she will believe it for a lifetime," Emma said. Regina kept quiet as she drove.

Emma sighed as she saw the gym, she grabbed her bag and looked at Regina as she got out. Regina was still holding on to the stirring wheel.

"Regina," Emma whispered. Regina looked up at Emma.

"You are beautiful," Emma said and walked into the gym, going to the changing rooms.

Regina teared up as she watched Emmas retreating form.

* * *

Emma was the last one in the changing room, gapping as she saw all the girls in their bra and underwear. Emma cast her eyes down and away as she went to her changing room locker.

"Well aren't you polite," Cruella purred.

"I believe in having permission, definitely girls in this state of dress," Emma said keeping her eyes down as she dressed. Cruella raked her eyes down Emmas body.

"Enough," Ursula said slapping Cruellas arm, "you don't get to look at anyone like that but me," Ursula said. Cruella hummed.

"Yes mam," Cruella said with a smirk.

"Alright girls," Snow said as she walked into the locker room. "Is everyone ready?" Snow yelled getting them pumped.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's go knights!" Ursula yelled and they began chanting as they ran out.

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I have a new job, I've had to push back college and I'm revising my story and helping a friend with his so I've been super busy. Please forgive me for the long wait and please Review. I love you guys and gals so be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina licked her lips as she saw Emma coming out of the changing room. She looked at Emmas ass, the shorts gripping at them making Reginas mouth water. Regina shook her head and focused on keeping score.

About three fourths of the way through the game Regina could barely keep still, she clinched her thighs together, aroused from watching Emma and Emmas now sweat clad body.

Emma looked at Regina and winked knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I say sis, she has you absolutely squirming, why you haven't slept with her yet I'll never know," Zelena said checking Emma out.

"Don't you dare check her out, she's mine," Regina said.

"Tell that to the horny boys and girls in the stadium, but you never did like to share did you sis?" Zelena teased. "Besides, isn't she dating Red?" Zelena asked with a small smirk.

* * *

Emma bit her lip as she looked at the clock, it was only ten seconds, she spiked the ball everyone holding their breath as it barley stayed in the court. The buzzer went off and everyone cheered and ran up to Emma for scoring the winning point.

Red yelled and hugged Emma, going to kiss her cheek but accidentally landing on Emmas mouth,they were so excited that they just kissed, it wasn't anything special to them and it just sort of happened between them. Red pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Red said. "I was aiming for your cheek and you turned your head..." Red said quickly trying to explain. Emma interrupted her.

"Rubes, it is ok," Emma said with a chuckle, using Reds nickname she made up for her.

"Alright everyone hit the showers and we will go to Grannies to celebrate," Coach Snow said. Emma kissed Rubys cheek.

"Plus, you're not that bad of a kisser," Emma said.

"Not that bad, oh fuck you Emma," Red said punching her shoulder lightly.

"Maybe if we have time," Emma joked and turned around and headed for the showers.

* * *

"Well I say sis, I think someone beat you to her," Zelena said.

"Zelena just…please don't," Regina whispered staring angrily at Red.

"What are you planning sis?" Zelena said.

"I'm through waiting; I've been playing it safe for the past month. Going on dates, telling each other everything about one another and this is the shit I get for being patient? I'm done waiting for her to fully forgive me and let me in, I'm just going to charge and break down her damn walls," Regina said determination in her voice as she went to Snow.

"Miss Mills," Coach Snow said.

"Hello Snow, I know you usually take the girls out after a game but Emma won't be able to make it," Regina said just as lightning struck and it began pouring down rain, the lights flickering.

"Looks like we all won't be able to go," Snow said. "I better check on the girls," Snow said excusing herself.

* * *

Emma came out of the changing room and in the gym, Red smiled and hugged her.

"Man Em, you smell amazing, what is that?" Red asked.

"Axe, I hate smelling like flowers and really girly stuff," Emma said.

"Hey faggot," Neal said approaching Emma, she was going to ignore him until she felt him shoving her shoulder. Emma turned around angrily and shoved back.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you piece of shit," Emma growled punching him in the face over and over again, Neal got a punch in to Emmas jaw and lip, her lip busted and she was about to keep going until she felt arms grabbing her.

"Emma stop," Red yelled. Belle and Regina ran over.

"Emma! Stop this at once!" Regina yelled grabbing Emma while Belle grabbed Neal.

"I'll take him to the principal," Belle said dragging him off. Regina took Emma by the arm and lead her outside.

"Emma, what the hell was that?" Regina asked trying to check on Emmas cut lip.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you care," Emma said about to go to the car.

"Emma stop, let me take a look at that cut," Regina pleaded extending her hand out and stroking Emmas cheek, Emma and Red's kiss forgotten at the moment. Emma couldn't help but relax and lean into her touch. Emma sighed.

"Fine," Emma whispered letting Regina examine it. Regina grabbed a tissue from her purse and cleaned some blood from the cut on Emmas bottom lip.

"I still care about you," Regina whispered. "I miss you, I miss waking up beside you, I miss kissing you, I miss holding you, I miss…" Regina started tearing up. "I miss you so much Emma," Regina said as she wiped the rest of the blood off Emmas face. Emma sighed.

"I'm going to go in and talk to Red to calm down," Emma said going in. Regina wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop crying, she thought of Red kissing Emma and became angry again.

"Emma, are you ok?" Red asked, gently grabbing Emma's face and looking at the cuts.

"I'm fine Red," Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry about the kiss," Red whispered, apologizing again.

"Hey its cool, maybe not to Regina but it wasn't all that bad," Emma joked. Red chuckled. "Did Belle see it?"

"I'm scared to talk to her," Red said. "I mean, Regina looked like she wanted to kill me. Belle, well she looks so hurt," Red said looking at Belle who looked like she witnessed a puppy getting kicked.

"It will be ok," Emma said hugging her best friend.

"What about you and Regina?" Red asked hugging her back.

"I'll figure something out," Emma said.

* * *

After a few minutes Regina went into the gym again, easily spotting Emma and Red due to their being less people now. Regina clinched her jaw and becoming angrier as she saw Emma with Red hugging each other. Regina walked over, her heels clicking against the floor and her hips moving side to side. Emma looked up and saw Regina coming to her, licking her lips at Reginas movements.

"Emma, we need to leave quickly, the storm is becoming worse by the minute," Regina said purposely interrupting the conversation. Emma nodded seeing Regina glare angrily at Red, Emma knew that Regina had seen the kiss and was thinking about it now.

"You should get home Red, I'll see you at school Monday," Emma said kissing her cheek.

"Good luck Ems," Red said also noticing Regina's angry glare. Regina took Emmas hand and led her outside. Regina sighed as she saw how horrible it was raining.

"I can go get the car so you don't get wet," Emma said feeling more calm, her lip stung a little but other then that she felt great.

"To late for that," Regina muttered think about watching Emma and how she was still aroused from that. Regina sighed as she and Emma ran to the car. They got in Emma was giggling and Regina just looked at her.

"Oh come on, that was fun," Emma said talking about running in the rain.

"You could catch a cold like that Emma," Regina said as she drove to their house.

"You worry too much," Emma said as she looked out the widow. Regina pulled up to the house and got out. Emma sighed walking behind her, seeing that Regina was angry.

"Regina, Red didn't mean to kiss me," Emma said when they got on the porch. Regina just spun around and took Emma by the shoulders, pushing her against the door. Emma gasped in shock at the sudden movements but extremely turned on.

"I am done trying to prove myself Emma," Regina said through gritted teeth. "I love you and I am sorry for how I reacted, but I will not go through watching the person I love be someone elses, you are mine," Regina said kissing Emma, the kiss filled with passion and love. Emma moaned into the kiss, kissing back with just as much feelings. They only pulled apart when air became necessary for both of them, Emma not even noticing the slight pain her lip was causing her.

"You love me?" Emma whispered. Regina teared up and nodded.

"I do, I love you so much and when Red kissed you I…it hurt so much," Regina whispered. Emma stroked Reginas cheek, her shoulders still pinned to the door.

"It was an accident, Red and I aren't even dating, she was going to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and she kissed me, and through the excitement I kissed back, it didn't mean anything Regina," Emma explained.

"But I thought…" Emma shook her head interrupting her.

"We did it to make you jealous," Emma said. Regina sighed.

"It worked," Regina whispered. "I'm sorry but I can't help myself any more, please trust me again," Regina begged.

"I will if you do one thing for me," Emma said.

"Anything," Regina said. Emma smiled.

"Kiss me in the rain," Emma said.

"Emma we could catch a cold," Regina said. Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that really what it will take?" Regina asked. Emma smiled wider and nodded. Regina sighed and put her purse and Emmas bag down then took Emma's hand, leaving the porch and standing in the middle of her yard, determination on Regina's face with a smiling Emma following her. Regina turned around and cupped Emmas now soaked face.

Emmas breath caught in her throat as she looked in loving chocolate orbs, soft lips landing on her own. Emma hummed into the kiss, the cool water falling against her face as they stood in the rain, kissing. Reginas tongue traced Emma's cut making Emma moan and open her mouth for more. Regina slipped her tongue inside of Emma's mouth, stroking her tongue against Emmas. Emma shivered as she felt a butterfly sensation in her lower belly. Emma deepened the kiss, stroking Regina's tongue with her own and battled for dominance. They pulled away panting for air.

"I may see the appeal of kissing in the rain," Regina said making Emma smile and give a small laugh.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain, someone told me we could catch a cold," Emma said leading Regina to the door.

"Well that person sounds like she knows what she is talking about," Regina said grabbing her purse and unlocking the door. Emma slowly wrapped her arms from behind Regina and started kissing her neck.

Regina sighed and leaned into Emmas touch, then opened the door and stepped in. Emma grabbed her bag and followed Regina. Regina took Emmas hand and quickly led them to Reginas bedroom. Regina pulled Emma into another kiss. Emma moaned as she spun and pressed Regina against the door, pulling away panting.

"I love you too," Emma whispered, resting her forehead against Reginas. Regina smiled and kissed her again.

"I am sorry for what I put you through," Regina said. Emma shook her head.

"It's ok, I understand why you did it," Emma said seriously then smirked. "Plus, now if you think about it, it's going to be super hot sneaking around with you," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"I'm glad you see the appeal of it," Regina said. Emma smiled bring her into another kiss. Regina moaned and deepened the kiss. Emma started unbuttoning Reginas wet clothes. Regina smiled and pushed Emmas t-shirt up.

"Do you know how aroused I was during that game?" Regina husked, unbuttoning Emmas pants now. Emma shivered and unzipped her skirt.

"How about I feel for myself," Emma husked, nipping Reginas lip as she pushed Reginas skirt down. Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma travel down her body, kissing her stomach and thighs as she took the skirt off. Emma moaned as she smelled Reginas arousal, standing up and cupping her through Reginas underwear, making her moan and buck into Emmas hand.

"You're wearing too much clothing Emma," Regina said pushing off the door and pushing Emma onto the bed, making Emma smile and help Regina take the rest of their clothes offclothes off. Regina kissed Emma and straddled her lap, grinding their hips together.

Emma sat up and tangled her hands in Reginas hair as she kissed her. Emma moaned as she felt Reginas wetness. Regina reached down and played with Emmas folds, making her moan and started tracing Reginas wet folds.

"Have you ever been with a woman Emma?" Regina whispered, not wanting to enter her so quickly if she was a virgin.

"No," Emma whispered. Regina retracted her hand and sat up a little.

"Are you a virgin Emma?" Regina whispered. Emma nodded shyly.

"Hey it's ok," Regina said kissing her softly, making Emma sigh in content and kiss back.

"C…Can you be my first?" Emma whispered. "I want you to take it," Emma whispered. Regina smiled and kissed her softly.

"Do you really want that?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Please, I only want you," Emma said kissing her a little harder, stroking Reginas tongue with her own. Regina moaned and pushed Emma shoulder so she lay fully down on the bed. Regina pulled away and kissed down Emmas neck and sucked a nipple into her mouth as she settled between Emmas legs. Emma moaned as she gripped the sheets. Regina teased Emmas wet folds again. Emma moaned arching up. Regina smiled as she looked up into Emmas lust filled eyes.

"It will hurt at first," Regina whispered. Emma nodded biting her lip as she felt the tips of Reginas fingers at her entrance.

"I'm ready," Emma whispered. Regina leaned up and captured her lips, entering her slowly so it was less painful. Emma gasped as a pain shot through her. Regina stopped her movements to let Emma adjust.

"I'm ok now," Emma whispered needing her to keep going.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. Emma nodded impatiently. Regina started pumping in and out of Emma. Emma moaned as she felt pleasure and a tightening in her stomach. Regina kissed her softly and lovingly as she placed her thumb on Emmas clit and made love to her.

"Oh Regina," Emma moaned out, arching her body as she came. Regina hovered her face over Emma, wanting to see her expression as she kept going to ride out Emmas orgasm. Emma moaned and panted as she came down. Regina slowly slipped her fingers out of Emma. Emma gasped and whimpered when her fingers left her, she felt even more connected to Regina then before.

Regina smiled and kissed her softly, "How do you feel?" Regina asked.

"Amazing, that was amazing," Emma whispered kissing her. "I want to make you feel like that," Emma said.

"Give me a minute to clean up, you need to also, you have some blood between your legs," Regina said. Emma looked down and saw a small trail of blood along her thigh and some smears on the bed. Regina was already in the bathroom washing her hands.

"I thought there would be more," Emma said getting up. Regina came back with a wash cloth and gave it to Emma.

"It actually is different with everyone," Regina said as she changed the sheets. "Some women don't bleed at all, others a little, and a few that bleed a lot," Regina said putting fresh sheets on as Emma went to the bathroom to wash-up.

"You sound like a teacher," Emma teased. Regina chuckled as she lay on the bed.

"I wonder why," Regina joked as Emma came out and leaned against the door frame, looking at Reginas body on display.

"You are beyond beautiful," Emma whispered. Regina blushed as she sat up on her elbows and looked at Emma.

"You have no idea what that means to me," Regina said. Emma walked over, swaying her hips and crawling up Reginas body, placing open mouth kisses on her.

"I love you Regina," Emma whispered as she hovered her lips over Reginas.

"I love you too," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and kissed her as her hand ghosted down Reginas body.

"You don't have to," Regina whispered, even though she really wanted Emma to. Emma smiled and teased Reginas folds.

"I want to," Emma whispered kissing her as she entered Regina with two fingers. Regina gasped at Emmas fingers inside of her. She pictured this so many times but Emmas fingers felt so much better than her own.

"Fuck I've always pictured this," Regina whispered rocking her hips against Emmas finger. Emma moaned at the wetness and started pumping her.

"Yeah, have you ever touched yourself thinking of me?" Emma husked.

"Yes," Regina moaned as Emma curled her fingers and started twisting and pumping inside of Regina.

"Did you picture my fingers in you, or my tongue inside you?" Emma husked nibbling her ear as she pleasured Regina. Regina moaned loving this dirty talk from Emma.

"Both, it was both," Regina panted moving her hips. "More Emma, I need more," Regina moaned. Emma added another finger and placed her thumb on Regina's clit, flicking it as she twisted her fingers.

"Oh fuck Emma, I…I'm gon…I'm gonna cum," Regina yelled, scraping her nails down Emmas back as she came. Emma hissed and moaned at the pain, surprised that she also found pleasure in it.

Emma panted as she slowed down, bringing Regina gently down from her high. Reginas body twitched from Emmas touch, panting as she slowly came down. Emma smiled as she lay down beside Regina.

Regina looked at her and smiled. Emma looked at Regina and began blushing lightly.

"You were amazing," Regina whispered kissing her. Emma closed her eyes, savoring the kiss.

"I'm glad you were my first," Emma whispered. Regina smiled stroking Emmas cheek as she looked into Emmas beautiful eyes.

"I'm glad I was too, honestly if I found out someone else took it I would have probably killed them," Regina said. Emma smiled and laughed.

"Would you really?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"I would rip out their heart," Regina said seriously.

"Well they don't call you the evil queen for nothing do they?" Emma asked.

"No they don't," Regina whispered. "I'd never hurt you Emma," Regina promised sealing it with a kiss. Emma kissed back feeling the promise she was making.

"Hey Regina?" Emma asked kissing her.

"Yes," Regina whispered kissing her neck.

"C…can we do it again," Emma asked, her breathing becoming heavier as Regina kissed further down her body. Regina smiled and pushed her down so she was on top of Emma, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"You don't need to do a lot," Regina whispered, nipping Emmas neck and making Emma gasp. Regina smirked at the reaction and nibbled her. "I can't enter and fuck you too much or you'll be sore," Regina said sucking hard on her neck.

"T…then w….what c…can y…you do?" Emma asked panting and moaning as Regina wrapped her lips around Emmas nipple.

"You can lay there," Regina whispered nipping Emmas nipple. "And take what I give," Regina husked, the rest of the night spent in Emmas moans.

**Alright guys and gals so I am going to be offline for two weeks because i am going on vacation to Arizona. But I promise to have one chapter done on each story and a one shot for my awesome friend riddermark when I get back, until next time. please leave a review becuase I love reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

"The lights are out, the electric companies are not fixing it until the storm passes tomorrow," Regina said lighting candles around the room. Emma smiled and kissed her neck. Regina smiled turning and capturing her lips.

"Last night was…the best moment of my life," Emma whispered against her lips.

"Second best," Regina said. Emma pulled away a little to look in her eyes.

"Why second?" Emma asked.

"The first one is the day you walked into my life," Regina whispered stroking Emmas cheek. Emma blushed.

"I'm not sure what to say to that," Emma whispered.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me," Regina whispered. Emma smiled leaning in and capturing Reginas lips, repeating last nights activities.

* * *

"Well, don't you look like you had a good weekend?" Zelena teased her sister in the break room.

"I had the best weekend of my life," Regina said as she made coffee.

"Better than when mom got you that horse?" Zelena asked.

"Even better," Regina said with a smile.

"I can see that," Zelena said gesturing to a hickey peaking from Reginas black turtle neck. "How many do you exactly have?" Zelena asked trying to see.

"Stop it," Regina said as she swatted Zelenas hands away.

"Girls," Cora warned as she came between them.

"She started it," Regina said.

"Did not," Zelena said then smiled as she saw Robin walk into the room. "There's my man," Zelena said checking her boyfriend out.

"I don't know how you can stand him, he smells like a forest and looks like he is constipated," Regina said earning a glare from Zelena.

"Stop being mean to each other," Cora said as she made her coffee.

"Yes mother," they said. Zelena went to Robin and kissed him. Regina rolled her eyes.

"So, how was your weekend?" Cora asked sipping her coffee. Regina blushed.

"It was good," Regina said.

"I expect to meet her properly one day," Cora said.

"What about father?" Regina asked.

"Let's just start with you, Emma, and I having lunch shall we?" Cora said and Regina nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What's that?" Red said with a smile as she moved the t-shirt from Emmas neck, she knew exactly what it was.

"Cut it out," Emma said hiding it again. Red laughed.

"So I take it Friday night went well?" Red asked as she sat next to Emma, first period had yet to start and they were both doing homework that they both didn't do over the weekend.

"It was more of the whole weekend," Emma whispered. Red gasped.

"Damn girl, get you some," Red chuckled. Emma turned beat red and bumped her shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm trying to do homework," Emma said. Red hummed.

"Yeah, yeah," Red said as they both started doing their work.

* * *

Zelena chuckled as she walked into her classroom, twenty minutes before the bell. Regina rolled her eyes when she saw Red.

"Well, well, look what we have here sis, two people who haven't done their homework over the weekend," Zelena said. "Well you were a bit busy weren't you Emma?" Zelena smirked. Emma blushed deeply as did Regina. Red chuckled.

"And what are you laughing at Miss Lucas?" Regina asked venom in her voice. Red rolled her eyes.

"Oh cut the shit Regina, I'm sorry I kissed your girlfriend," Red said. "Trust me, it was not who I wanted to kiss," Red said. Emma sighed at them.

"So," Emma said before a fight could break out between the two. "How are you and you know who?" Emma asked Red.

"Me and Voldemort, not good, ever since the crap he pulled with harry I just can't get over it," Red Said, feigning sadness. Emma chuckled,

"Not Voldemort you ass," Emma said.

"Oh her, well I explained everything and she pretended it was none of her business, though I could see how hurt she was then relieved when I told her what happened so…I honestly don't know," Red said this time real sadness showing.

"It will be ok," Emma said.

"Thanks, and Regina can we move on from this, I mean seriously, it is in the past and a mistake," Red said. Regina sighed and nodded.

"I suppose, if you tell me who it is you are wanting," Regina said. Red blushed.

"Miss. French," Red whispered.

"Oh bloody hell," Zelena said as she closed the door. "She totally has a thing for you Reddy," Zelena said.

"You think?" Red asked smiling and perking up.

"Oh I know, she let it slip one time, try asking her out," Zelena suggested.

"You know, I think I will," Red said running out of the room.

"Well I didn't mean right now, but oh well," Zelena said. Emma chuckled.

"So did she actually say that?" Regina asked.

"Well no, but she needed the push," Zelena said sitting down at her desk.

"Emma, I need to talk to you," Regina said.

"Ok," Emma said not sure what it was about and put her pencil down so she could listen to her.

"My mother wants to have lunch with you…us, I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend to her," Regina said biting her lip nervously.

"You are?" Emma asked with a wide smile. Regina nodded.

"Of course,"

"So we are that serious?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Definitely," Regina said leaning down and kissing her softly. Zelena watched the window making sure no one saw them.

"Ok you two, enough before someone sees," Zelena said. Regina pulled away.

"She's right, we have to be careful," Regina said. Emma sighed and nodded.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to hide," Emma said

"I tell you what, when you graduate I will kiss you right on stage in front of everyone," Regina promised. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll have lunch with her," Emma said.

* * *

Red and Emma went into their art class, Emma wiggled her eyebrows at Red when she caught sight of Belle.

"Shut up," Red said slapping her shoulder.

"Hey I need that shoulder," Emma teased.

"Whatever," Red said sitting down. Emma smiled as she got her coal pencils and got out her working project.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"A sculpture, I'm better with my hands," Red said.

"That's what she said," Emma said.

"I wish that's what she said," Red said both of them looking at each other and bursting into laughs.

"Girls," Belle said coming over.

"Hey Mrs. French," Emma said. Belle looked at Emmas art, it was clearly a women who short hair blew in the wind but a scarf was covering her face and all you could see were the chocolate brown eyes.

"Emma, you are very talented, are you thinking about pursuing this as a career?" Belle asked.

"I honestly never thought about my future before," Emma said, she always thought about where her next meal was coming from or if she could survive the night but she never thought about what she would actually do with her life besides going to college.

* * *

Emma bit her lip nervously as Regina led her to the restaurant; they had open campus lunch so they choose somewhere close to meet.

"Don't be nervous," Regina said squeezing her hand.

"I can't help it," Emma whispered holding her hand tightly. Regina smiled looking around before kissing her quickly. Emma gasped and kissed back just as quickly, missing the contact when she pulled away.

"I saw that dear," Cora chuckled. Emma blushed brightly while Regina smiled and got up hugging her mom.

"Hello mother," Regina said. Cora smiled.

"Hello dear," Cora said hugging back. Emma stood up and waited. Regina and Cora pulled apart and Cora faced Emma.

"Mrs. Mills, it's nice to meet you properly," Emma said holding her hand out.

"Call me Cora dear," Cora said shaking her hand with a smile.

"And uhh…s…sorry about…" Emma started.

"Don't worry about it," Cora said shaking her head as she sat down, knowing Emma was embarrassed about being caught kissing her daughter. Cora was happy to see her daughter so happy. Emma helped Cora into the chair pushing it in when she sat and doing the same to Regina then sat herself.

Cora watched the couple as they all talked and ate, making conversation. Emma had relaxed and started to enjoy herself and when the food arrived she tried talking Regina into eating a bite of grilled cheese.

"Come on Gina," Emma pouted, "for me," Emma said. Regina looked at her and sighed, her lips twitching upwards.

"Fine," Regina said as she took the bite Emma was holding up with her fingers, sucking her finger before pulling away. Emma breath caught. Cora chuckled.

"Well this has been one of the best lunches I have been to, but we should be going back," Cora said standing up. Emma reacted quickly and helped her out of the chair. Regina smiled at Emma when she did the same for her.

"It was really nice meeting you Cora," Emma said.

"You too dear," Cora said meaning it. "Regina dear, walk me to my car," Cora said. Regina nodded giving Emma the keys.

"Go ahead and get the car ready," Regina said.

"She's a good choice for you Regina, I like her," Cora said as they walked to Coras car. Regina smiled widely.

"I love her," Regina said.

"I could tell," Cora said with a smile of her own as they arrived at her car. "Treat her right Regina, I have a feeling this one is your happy ending," Cora said hugging her daughter.

"I don't plan to let her go," Regina whispered as they pulled away and went their separate ways.

"Well that was fun," Emma said when Regina got into the passenger seat.

"It actually was," Regina said leaning over the console and kissing her softly. Emma smiled and heated it up.

"Easy tiger," Regina husked pulling away.

"Sorry," Emma whispered blushing a little.

"I don't mind," Regina said kissing her cheek. "Lets get back to the school before we are late," Regina said. Emma nodded driving away. Neither one of them saw the person taking pictures of them in the car.

**Well I had to give it something, I felt like it was getting boring so I'm throwing some drama in it. If you want to see something just review or PM me. And even if you don't still leave a review I love reading them. I'm starting a thing for a bunch of one shots so please send me some ideas. until next time you awesome swanqueen shippers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Neal smirked as he approached Regina.

"Mr. Cassidy, what can I do for you?" Regina asked as she kept grading.

"You are going to pass me this year," Neal said with a sly grin.

"Excuse me," Regina said meeting his eye and glaring.

"I have these," Neal said holding up pictures of Regina and Emma kissing in her car the previous day.

"How did you get these?" Regina asked flipping through them.

"It doesn't matter, now, I believe you are going to pass me this year," Neal said.

"Certainly not," Regina said taking one of the photos that showed how much Emma and her loved one another.

"I'll show this to your father," Neal threatened.

"Go ahead, I was planning on telling him differently but, your pictures may actually be even more evidence on how serious I am," Regina said. "Now, go away," Regina said. Neal was red faced and stormed out of the room, heading straight for the Mayors office.

* * *

Emma groaned as she stretched, her muscles aching from the work out.

"Come on Emma, you're heads not in it," David said. Emma sighed.

"Sorry coach," Emma said going back to punching the mats.

"Want to talk about it?" David asked as he helped her.

"I think I found the one you know? And I'm really scared because…well I've never had a home before or anyone to love or love me," Emma said sadly lazily punching the bag. David sighed and took his gloves off.

"You are a great kid Emma," David said.

"But," Emma said.

"No but, you are the best athlete I've ever seen, and a great artist, I would be proud to call you my daughter and whoever is your father is stupid for giving you up," David said. Emma teared up and hugged him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that actually means to me," Emma whispered.

"If you need anything Emma, call me ok," David whispered, holding her close. Emma nodded.

"I promise," Emma whispered pulling away. They pulled back and away from each other.

"Alright, so are you ready?" David asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah," Emma said as she focused again and started practicing for the match she had that day.

* * *

Regina bit her lip as she entered the gym, a MMA cage in the middle of the gym.

"Hey Regina, I didn't expect you to be here," Red said. Regina sighed nervously.

"I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get hurt," Regina said.

"Then you might not want to watch this, I mean, there's sometimes blood." Red warned.

"I know, I promised I'd be here though, even though I really don't want to watch this," Regina said.

"You can sit with me," Red said going to a seat. Regina followed and sat down just as it started.

"Hey sis," Zelena said.

"Zelena? What are you doing here?" Regina asked as Zelena took a seat.

"I knew you would need some support," Zelena said taking her sisters hand. Some girl named Lily came out first then Emma. Regina and Red both screamed and shouted louder than the others, Zelena chuckled at them and clapped for Emma. Emma looked at them and smiled, her smile widened when she looked at Regina.

Regina smiled and waved.

"Hey, stay focused," David said snapping his fingers in front of Emmas face.

"Sorry couch," Emma said. Regina and Red sat back down as Regina nervously took her sisters hand.

"Now, you can beat her, but you have to watch her, she has a mean punch," David warned.

"Nice speech," Emma said nervously.

"You've got this," David said opening the gate. Emma hit her gloves together and got in. Regina gasped as the bell went off and they began fighting, Regina tightened her hold on Zelenas hand with each hit they both received. Red was shouting and cheering Emma on, Regina sighed and joined.

"Come on Emma," Regina whispered.

"She'll be fine," Zelena said to her sister. Regina nodded hopeful.

Emma fell to the ground when Lily kicked her to the gut, Emma came back up and punched her square in the jaw making Lily knock out. While the referee counted Emma concentrated on not passing out, Emma heard cheering and she looked around trying to find Regina, smiling as she put both hands up happy she won which caused more cheering.

"I knew you could do it," David said.

"Thanks couch," Emma said. Regina ran to Emma once the fight ended and she was allowed in the cage.

"Emma you did great," Regina heard David say. Emma nodded. Regina gasped as she saw Emmas bloody lip, swollen cheek, and a horrible bruise on her ribs.

"We have a doctor to look at her," David said to Regina.

"No offense but I don't know that doctor and I would be more comfortable with a doctor I know, I'm taking her to the hospital," Regina said. David held his hands up knowing better than to argue.

"I'll get her stuff," David said as the gym started to clear out. Lily was over with the doctor getting checked out.

"Can you walk?" Regina asked worriedly. Emma nodded limping and walking with Regina to the car.

"Hey Ems, you did great," Red said opening the doors and helping Emma and Regina.

"Thanks Red, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Emma said.

"I surprisingly did, anyway I have a date tonight and just wanted to see you win," Red said.

"Have fun on your date," Emma said with a smile, happy that Red was getting what she wanted.

"Take care of her," Red said to Regina. Regina nodded.

"Of course," Regina said carefully buckling Emma up.

"Here is her bag," David said putting it in the back.

"Thanks David," Emma said.

"Emma, you did great, we will have to practice on your blocking so you don't hurt yourself so bad next time, but other than that, you were fantastic," David said proudness in his eyes as he looked at her. Emma smiled. David nodded closing the door and walking Regina to the drivers side.

"Emma has my number so please text me and let me know how she is," David said to Regina as he opened her door. Regina nodded seeing that David cared for the girl.

"I'll let you know as soon as I do," Regina said buckling up.

"Thank you," David said closing the door and watching them speed off.

* * *

Regina pulled up to the hospital; Emma had taken her gloves off ad put on a shirt on the way. Regina got out and grabbed a wheel chair, helping Emma into the chair. Emma flinched and gasped as she sat down, gripping her side. Regina stroked Emmas hair as she locked the door and went in.

"I need to see Dr. Whale, I believe she has a broken rib and a concussion," Regina said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and signed her up.

"Here is some paper work and you can just follow me," the nurse said handing Regina the papers and leading them to a room.

"This really isn't necessary Regina," Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow as she touched Emma side who flinched and whimpered.

"Yeah, you need to see a doctor," Regina said helping her up on the table.

"Thanks," Emma said. Regina began filling out the papers for Emma.

"What's your blood type?" Regina asked.

"AB negative," Emma said.

"Well that's rare," Regina said writing it down. "Do you know your parents medical history or anything?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"I don't," Emma whispered.

"That's ok," Regina said squeezing her hand and stood up.

"Neal stopped by today at my classroom," Regina said, knowing Emma deserved to know.

"What did he want?" Emma asked holding Regina tightly.

"He took a few pictures of us kissing, he no doubt has showed my father by now," Regina said.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I think it's about time he accepts who I love and if he doesn't…well we will get through it," Regina said stroking Emmas cheek.

"Together," Emma said. Regina smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Emma hummed into the kiss. Dr. Whale came in and blushed a little at what he was seeing.

"Oh uhmm…I apologize," Dr. Whale said, the two who pulled away blushing brightly. Regina chuckled.

"It's not your fault," Regina said. Dr. Whale nodded.

"So I hear you might have a concussion and a broken rib," Dr. Whale said taking his flash light and looking into Emmas eyes.

"She just worries," Emma said.

"Well sometimes it's good to worry," Dr. Whale said checking Emmas sides. Emma hissed, gripping Reginas hand tightly.

"Well, your ribs aren't broken, they are cracked though, and you have a middle concussion," Dr. Whale said looking at her paper work. "And I also see that a lot of the information isn't filled out," Dr. Whale said. Emma nodded.

"I'm an orphan, so I don't know a lot about my medical history," Emma said.

"Well, if it is ok with you I'd like to run some blood test? I need to prescribe you some medication but I need to know if you are allergic to anything," Dr. Whale said. Emma nodded.

"Of course," Emma said.

"Great, it will take about thirty minutes, small town means short wait," Dr. Whale said getting a needle and everything to take Emmas blood. "So Regina how's the teaching career?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Great, mother says hi," Regina said. Dr. Whale laughed.

"No she doesn't," he said. Regina chuckled.

"No she doesn't, but what do you expect when you got her daughter high and drunk," Regina chuckled.

"Oh come on, that was when we were in high school," Dr. Whale said as he took Emmas blood.

"Wait, you've been high before?" Emma asked Regina.

"I do it every once in a blue moon," Regina admitted. Dr. Whale chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be back in forty minutes," Dr. Whale said leaving.

"Ok that is really hot," Emma said with a smile.

"What is dear?" Regina asked kissing Emmas knuckles.

"You smoking pot, can we do it together?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"Do you even have any?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head no.

"No," Emma said.

"If I take some from a student then we can," Regina whispered into her ear, Emma smiled kissing her, she was surprised by Regina. Regina smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her deeply.

"You know maybe you should put a sock on the door," Dr. Whale said as he closed the door.

"That was the shortest forty minutes," Emma said. Dr. Whale chuckled.

"That's because I've been gone for only twenty minutes," Dr. Whale said.

"So what did you find?" Regina asked

"Well you are allergic to penicillin but that's it," Dr. Whale said handing her some medicine. "Your ribs will be fine and the concussion, well Regina you'll need to wake her up every three hours and just keep an eye on it," Dr. Whale said.

"So she is fine?" Regina asked.

"Of course, you're fine Emma, enjoy the weekend," Dr. Whale said leaving. Regina picked up her purse and grabbed Emmas hand.

"Ready?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

**Here you go guys and gals. I'm sorry for the wait, just trying to get college and a job and stuff done. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this chapter will be some drama, if you want to see anything let me know. So i hope you love this treat, leave a review and happy Halloween. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma, wake up dear, we are home," Regina said. Emma yawned and woke up.

"Thanks," Emma whispered as she sat up and got out of the car. Regina helped Emma with her bag as they went into the house.

Emma took her shirt off with the help of Regina.

"Thanks," Emma whispered as she laid down.

"Now you know I have to wake you up every few hours?" Regina asked. Emma nodded as she laid down.

"I was there too woman," Emma said as she closed her eyes. Regina changed and crawled into the bed with her, setting her alarm for every three hours.

Regina stayed awake most of the night, just watching Emma sleep when her first alarm went off.

"Emma, wake up," Regina whispered stroking her cheek. Emma groaned and woke up.

"Why?" Emma whined. Regina chuckled and kissed Emmas cheek.

"Because you have a concussion," Regina whispered. Emma hummed and kissed her softly.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Emma whispered. Regina nodded. Emma sighed and lay on Reginas chest and went back to sleep. Regina smiled and went to sleep, waking up every few hours to wake Emma up.

* * *

**In the morning**

Emma groaned, "Do I have to go to school?" Emma asked Regina as they got dressed. Regina chuckled.

"The doctor said you were fine and ready for school," Regina said leading her to the car. Emma whined.

"I hate school, it would be better if we didn't have to get up so fucking early," Emma said.

"Language Miss. Swan," Regina said.

"Or what, you'll spank me?" Emma smirked as she got in.

"Maybe," Regina said as she drove to the high school. Emma gaped at Regina and chuckled.

"I might like that," Emma said. Reginas lips twitched upwards.

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll show you a few of my toys," Regina said.

"Toys?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I bought some one night when I was drunk, I have of course used some of them, but the others require more than myself," Regina said. Emma smiled.

"What kind of toys?" Emma asked. Regina smiled as she pulled up to the high school and parked.

"Ones that require you to be fully healed," Regina said getting out of the car. Emma groaned now extremely turned on, getting out of the car and glaring at Regina.

"Thanks, now I'm so turned on," Emma said. Regina smiled.

"Then come with me Miss. Swan and I'll take care of it," Regina said leading her to her classroom and unlocking the door.

"Wait seriously, in your classroom, I always dreamt about me taking you on your desk," Emma whispered then pressed against Reginas back and nibbled her ear, "or me underneath the desk as I eat you out and you're talking to another teacher or something," Emma whispered into her ear making her shiver. Regina opened the door and yanked her in, locking the door but keeping the lights off.

"Well, there is going to be something different from that dream and now," Regina whispered pushing her against the desk.

"What?" Emma whimpered when Regina started kissing along her neck.

"I will be eating you out Miss. Swan," Regina husked as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Emma moaned and lifted her hips up as Regina pushed her pants and underwear down, kissing the inside of her thighs. Regina smiled as she pushed Emma up on her desk and opened her thighs, running her tongue through Emmas wet folds.

"No teasing," Emma whimpered. Regina smiled.

"If you beg me for it," Regina husked nipping her thigh.

"Regina please, I need you so badly, I need you to make me come, please," Emma whimpered. Regina smiled.

"Good girl," Regina said then sucked on Emmas clit and entered her with two fingers, working Emma to her orgasm quickly. Emma gasped and tangled her hands in Reginas hair, gripping tightly as she felt herself building up quickly.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma whimpered.

"Don't cum yet Emma, I want this to last," Regina husked. Emma nodded panting, trying to keep her orgasm at bay. Regina kept thrusting into her and sucking her clit, moaning at the taste. Emma moaned at the feeling.

"Cum for Emma," Regina husked.

Emma moaned deeply as she came hard. Regina hummed against Emma clit as she went down to Emma entrance and licked Emma clean. Emma panted as she slowly came down. Regina pulled away and pulled Emmas underwear and pants up. Emma was breathing heavily, lifting her hips up and doing her pants up.

"Can you stand?" Regina asked licking her lips. Emma chuckled.

"Barely, you are really good at that," Emma whispered standing up and kissing Regina deeply. Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emmas neck, kissing Emma back just as deeply. Emma kissed down Reginas chest, unbuttoning a few buttons so she had more room. Regina moaned as she felt Emma nip at all her sensitive spots.

Emma twisted and pushed Regina into her chair, pushing Reginas legs open.

"I have to taste you Regina," Emma whispered as she pushed Reginas skirt up.

"Then taste me Emma," Regina husked pushing Emma down. Emma went down easily and pulled Reginas underwear off and entered her. Regina gasped and arched in her chair, gripping her arm rest as Emma ate her out.

Emma moaned, she loved tasting Regina, for some reason she always tasted like apples. Emma dove her tongue deeper into Regina, her teeth grazing her clit.

Regina gasped and whimpered.

"Do that again, whatever you just did," Regina panted gripping Emma's hair and bringing her closer. Emma did what she was told and soon Regina came, quicker and harder than she ever had before. Emma licked all of Reginas sweet juices before fixing Reginas skirt, she smirked and put Reginas underwear in her pocket.

"And what do you think you are doing with those Miss Swan," Regina panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well I needed a trophy," Emma said with a smile pecking her lips. Regina chuckled.

"I suppose you can have it," Regina said with a chuckle as she buttoned up her shirt, the back of her hands rubbing against Emmas shirt covered stomach.

"Leave it a little unbuttoned for me," Emma whispered kissing along her neck. "Please," Emma whispered against Reginas soft spot that was right behind her ear and a little down. Regina closed her eyes and hummed, growing wet again.

"Emma," Regina whispered, practically whimpering. Emma pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, I just can't help it, you're mine and I just want to keep touching and feeling you, making sure you won't disappear," Emma whispered resting her forehead against Reginas.

"I'm yours and I'm not leaving, I made that mistake once and I'm not doing it again," Regina said about to kiss her when there was a knock on her door. They jumped apart.

"Regina I know you're in there, open up," Zelena said. Regina and Emma both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Regina went over and opened the door; Zelena looked around the room and smiled.

"Classroom sex, well I didn't think you had it in you Reggie," Zelena said walking in.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Regina said as she closed the door and walked back to her desk. Emma sat down in the chair next to her.

"Then maybe you should febreeze the room, it smells like sex in here," Zelena said sitting in one of the roller chairs.

"And how would you know?" Regina teased.

"Because Robin is extremely good in bed," Zelena said simply.

"If you and Robin are together then why did you make it sound like you wanted to have sex with me?" Emma asked.

"Want dearie, still present tense on the having sex with you," Zelena winked at Emma then chuckled at Reginas glare. "But to answer your question I told Robin that I was into women also and I want both, I can't settle for just a man so I sleep with other women, trying to see who will…fit," Zelena said hoping she found the right word.

"Fit?" Emma asked.

"Well one that will be with Robin and I, no jealously from anyone just someone to complete us," Zelena answered honestly.

"Oh," Emma said. "Well I get what you are saying," Emma said.

"Not a lot of people understand that," Zelena said. Regina nodded sadly.

"Your dad?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't know about us and I honestly hope he never does," Zelena said. Regina sighed.

"Actually that may not be true for long, Mr. Cassidy took photos of Emma and I kissing so he will know about me soon, I just don't know when," Regina said.

"He's not going to mess with you Regina, I won't let that happen," Emma said taking Reginas hand. Regina smiled at her.

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered kissing her lovingly. Emma smiled at her and kissed back. Zelena rolled her eyes at them as the door opened making them jolt apart.

"Woah it smells like sex in here," Red said as she came in. Zelena laughed.

"See, even she knows," Zelena said. Red closed the door.

"And how would you know that?" Emma teased.

"What? Just because I'm in love with Belle and have been ever since I saw her doesn't mean I wasn't going to sleep around, I'm sure she did," Red said. Emma chuckled.

"How are you and Belle?" Regina asked Red.

"We're good, we've gone on some dates out of town so no one saw us, I can't wait until I graduate so I can take her out and not be scared," Red said.

"I know what you mean," Emma said agreeing with her. Regina squeezed Emmas hand.

"Mother did make that students of legal ages can date teachers," Zelena reminded them.

"Yes well it may be legal, but people in this town will still frown upon it," Red said sadly.

"Make problems out of it, bully us constantly, spit out horrible words at us, I just want to get through school without that happening," Emma said.

"It's just safer not to go public yet, or to tell granny," Red said.

"How old are you?" Zelena asked.

"Oh I'm about to be nineteen, which reminds me Ems, do you want to come over my house this weekend for my birthday?" Red asked

"Of course Rubes, I have the perfect gift in mind for you already," Emma said.

"You don't have to get me anything and Miss Mills I'd ask you to come but there will be students, I mean Emmas birthday would be simpler because she lives in your house…" Red said.

"It's perfectly alright dear," Regina said interrupting her as the bell rung.

"Ugh, time to deal will teenagers, except you two, you two I'm perfectly ok with seeing," Zelena said winking at them and leaving.

"I swear she irritates me," Regina huffed in jealousy.

"Aww baby you know my eyes are all for you," Emma said giving her a reassuring kiss quickly and moving away as the door opened, pretending to be looking at a paper that was on Reginas desk. Red chuckled going and sitting at their desk. Regina was blushing, loving the thrill it gave her at almost being caught. Emma winked at her and went to her desk.

* * *

"So have you and Belle…you know?" Emma asked. Red chuckled and shook her head.

"No we haven't" she said.

"Well when are you?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea," Red sighed. "And it sucks because masturbating only does so much," Red huffed.

"Maybe you should seduce her or something," Emma suggested.

"No, I want her to be the first one to make the move, I know I'm ready but her….she needs to be ready," Red said as they did their classroom.

**I am so sorry for the wait, I had no idea how long it had been for this story since my last update. I am so so so sorry. I am so glad you guys are still following this and I promise I'll try to update sooner then I have been.**

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**I need to know a few things, one do you guys want to see the Red and Belle story? Two, What would you guys like to see in the next few chapters? Some of your guesses I actually already have planned and I will let you know if I'll use it or if I already have it planned. Three, Who do you think should be Zelena and Robins third? And Four, who should be Emmas parents? the last two questions I have multiple people that would fit but can't pick so please HELP me and review your choices.**


	11. Chapter 11

Blue walked to Reginas door and knocked.

"Come in," Regina said not bothering to look up. Blue came in the door.

"Miss Mills," Blue said with a stern look.

"Miss Blue," Regina said with an annoying sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you that it is very inappropriate with what you are doing," Blue said.

"What about grading papers is inappropriate?" Regina asked.

"With that girl," Blue said. Regina looked up.

"Excuse me," Regina asked her voice filled with venom.

"I was informed by a student that you are having sexual relations with a student in the school," Blue said. Regina stood up her hands on her hips glaring at Blue.

"And who exactly told you this information?" Regina asked already having a pretty good idea exactly who told Blue.

"That is not the issue, but you are not denying it," Blue said.

"Because it is true, I am in a committed relationship with my girlfriend, who is eighteen and she is living with me," Regina said. "As you recall it is perfectly legal," Regina said.

"It's discussing, that's what it is," Blue said. "And with a girl for that matter," Blue spat out discuss on her face.

"Well that is entirely your opinion, but what my girlfriend and I do is none of your concern," Regina said.

"I will be telling the school board about this, you will be fired," Blue said. Regina chuckled.

"My dear I will not be fired, I am valuable to this school because of the AP classes I teach, the scores I get for this school have gone up three times the average rate since I have been here, and most of all my students have gotten awards that make this school look amazing," Regina said then smirked.

"You will be fired for this, they will not like a student teacher relationship even if it is legal, the parents of these children will not like this," Blue said.

"I don't care, I can get another job. Sure, a few rumors will spread but I can handle it. Now, why don't you excuse yourself and instead of harassing me go and grade papers like you are being paid to do," Regina said. Blue was red in the face.

"This will not stand," Blue practically shouted as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

"Damn, so she actually said BDSM," Red whispered.

"Well no, but I think she could be into it, hell I wouldn't mind being tied up and submissive, maybe even a little dominant," Emma whispered. Red chuckled.

"I could totally picture Regina being a freak in the sheets like that," Red said.

"Oh really?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not like that, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Red said. Emma chuckled.

"What about you and B?" Emma asked. Red sighed.

"We have amazing make out sessions and groping, but….that is it, nothing else," Red sighed sadly.

"You should talk to her," Emma said.

"Girls, back to work," Belle said interrupting them.

"Sorry," Red and Emma said. Emma went back to her drawing and Red to her painting, though Red was just making odd shapes and coloring them in differently.

"Emma I wanted to talk to you in my office after class," Belle said. Emma nodded.

"Alright," Emma said as she focused on her drawing.

A few minutes later the bell rung and all the students left for lunch.

"I'll catch you later," Red said. Emma nodded.

"You wanted to see me Miss. French," Emma said.

"I wanted to give you this," Belle said handing her an envelope.

"What is it?" Emma asked taking the envelope and inspecting it.

"It's colleges that major in art and there are scholarships that you can enter involving your art. I want you to enter your work and apply for these scholarships, I really believe you have a career in this," Belle said.

"I'll look into it," Emma said.

"Great, I'll even help you if you need it," Belle said.

"I probably will, I don't really know how to do all of this," Emma said.

"Well just let me know what you need help with," Belle said.

"Just a quick question, why aren't you going further with Red?" Emma asked. Belle blushed.

"Uhmm….w...what?" Belle stuttered.

"Red and I tell each other everything, believe it or not I knew her when she was little. So, why won't you?" Emma asked.

"I just…she….I am….well you see," Belle kept stuttering. Emma chuckled.

"Calm down, breath," Emma said. Belle took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm just…I'm waiting, I've had sex before I just…it's been a long time," Belle said with a blush. Emma chuckled and nodded.

"I get that, but she is getting pretty antsy, I'll try to keep her calm but I have no idea how long she can go without sex, she's like a sex machine and needs it constantly. Anyways you do know her birthday is next week right?" Emma asked. Belle nodded.

"I'm aware, I've already got the perfect thing picked out for her party," Belle said. "It is still next Friday at Grannys right?" Belle asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I don't have to give you best friend speech right? You hurt her, I hurt you etc, etc?" Emma asked Belle chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, I am very much aware of the best friend talk," Belle said.

"Good, see you around," Emma said.

* * *

"Today was going so fucking fantastic then Blue had to come in and make it go to hell," Regina huffed as she sat in the other rolling chair in Zelenas office.

"Oh do tell dear sissy," Zelena said eating another bite of her salad.

"She came in and told me that she is going to tell the school board, the parents, practically everyone so she can get me fired," Regina said.

"She can't do that," Zelena said with a frown.

"Actually she can, and the school board is aware of the law and how it's perfectly legal, but I honestly don't know if I'll keep my job," Regina said.

"Well that is true, there are quite a few old people on there that believe in just a man and a woman relationship," Zelena said sadly. Regina sighed.

"I could really use a drink," Regina whispered.

"If I had one for you sis I'd give it to you," Zelena said going over to her mini-fridge and pulling out a root beer, handing it to Regina. "But I have this," Zelena said.

"You don't drink root beer, in fact you hate it," Regina said sipping it.

"Yes, but I know you love it and I have some in there for you whenever you feel bad," Zelena said.

"Thank you Z, you're a great sister," Regina said.

"And you are going to get through this, now let's make it a little better by getting you something to eat," Zelena said.

* * *

**END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**

"Uhmm Emma, just wondering but what's that in your pocket?" Red asked. Emma looked down at the little bit of lace that was sticking out of her pocket. Emma smirked putting it back in.

"What do you think?" Emma smirked. Red chuckled.

"Damn Emma, I didn't know you had it in you," Red said then sighed. "That honestly makes me a little horny because now I'm thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Belle," Red said with a pout. Emma chuckled.

"Sorry Red, didn't mean to get you frustrated," Emma said. Red shrugged.

"It's cool, I'll get through it," Red said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna go to Regina and tell her I have work," Emma said.

"I'll be in the car," Red said. Emma nodded and went to Regina's classroom.

"Hey I have… You ok?" Emma asked taking in Reginas drained face.

"I'm fine dear, I'll tell you about it later," Regina assured her girlfriend with a small smile. "What is it you were going to say?" Regina asked.

"Well, I have to work at Grannys today and Red is giving me a ride," Emma said.

"Ok, would you like me to pick you up?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a schedule so I'll know when to drive. That way I don't bother you for a ride to work and back," Emma said.

"Emma, you never bother me, I enjoy giving you a ride," Regina said.

"Well I don't mind you riding me," Emma said with a wink. Regina chuckled with a smile.

"You are such a horny teenager," Regina through a soft laugh. Emma smiled loving the sound of her girlfriends laughing.

"There's my girlfriends beautiful smile," Emma said. Reginas smile reached her eyes looking at the love of her life.

"But Emma I was being serious, I enjoy driving you to work and school, I think of it as an us thing, something a serious couple does," Regina said.

"I know, I just feel like I'm bugging you with driving me around, I have a perfectly reliable car," Emma said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it reliable," Regina teased.

"You know you love my car," Emma said with a smile.

"You keep telling yourself that dear," Regina said.

"I love you," Emma whispered. Regina smiled looking over to the door and windows and giving Emma a small goodbye kiss.

"I love you too, now get going before you are late for work," Regina said. Emma chuckled and ran to Reds car.

* * *

"Please tell me it's almost over?" Red whined as she rubbed her neck. "Fuck my neck hurts," Red whined some more.

"Geez you whine so much, stop whining," Emma said through a chuckle, going over and moving Reds hands from her neck, replacing them with her own.

"Oh thank you so much," Red groaned in appreciation.

"Yeah, yeah, what are friends for," Emma said. "But to answer your question we are almost done, we just have to wait thirty minutes and then we can close, clean, and then go home," Emma said. All Red could do was hum, to focused on Emma massaging her neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Belle asked.

"Just Emmas magical hands massaging my neck, which is hella good by the way," Red said.

"Well thank you," Emma said removing her hands when she heard the bell ding at the door, alerting them that someone had come in. "I'll leave you two to do…whatever," Emma said leaving them and going out of the kitchen.

"Welcome to Grannys," Emma said looking over and seeing Regina, she smiled brightly at her girlfriend, "You're early," Emma said with a smile

"Are you complaining?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not," Emma said showing her to her regular booth. "Root beer?" Emma asked.

"You know me so well," Regina said with a smile. Emma winked and went to go get Regina the root beer. Belle and Red were no longer in the kitchen, Emma knew they were probably out back making out so she left the kitchen with Reginas root beer. Regina was now grading papers.

"Anything else my lady?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled taking a sip.

"No I don't think there is anything else," Regina said.

"Cool, well just yell for me then if you need anything, I have to go do the dishes," Emma said sadly.

"Where's Miss Lucas?" Regina asked.

* * *

"She's….busy," Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"I'll tell you later," Emma whispered Regina nodded and went back to grading papers. For the next thirty minutes Emma cleaned the entire kitchen, not minding since she knew Red would do the same thing for her and Regina.

Emma smiled to herself thinking about sex with Regina on the counter in Grannys, or in one of the booths.

"You have your sex face on," Regina said. Emma jumped, yelping a little.

"Shit you scared me," Emma said emptying the dish water and drying the clean dishes.

"You must have been thinking of something really dirty then," Regina said with a smirk, her eyes roaming over Emmas body. Emma shivered at the lust in Reginas eyes.

"I was and I will tell you as soon as I go lock the door," Emma said pinching Reginas ass walking to the door. Regina chuckled swatting at Emmas ass as she walked by. Emma winked at Regina and flipped the open sign to close then shut all the blinds and turned off the outside lights. Emma locked the door her mind going back to her day dream of pushing Regina up against the counter and doing her right then.

"So what are you thinking about?" Regina whispered from behind Emma, wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Truth?" Emma whispered leaning into Reginas touch.

"Always," Regina whispered against her ear, kissing along her neck, all her problems and worry's disappearing as Emmas scent of cinnamon filled her nose.

"In the kitchen I was thinking about fucking you in the booth mostly, and then out here I was thinking about pushing you up against the counter and taking you there," Emma whispered turning around and looking at Regina. Regina smiled.

"Wow first you suggest tying up and spanking and now fucking in public," Regina said with a smirk dragging her hand over Emmas breast.

"What can I say, you bring out a sexual side of me I've never known," Emma whispered. Regina hummed pulling away from Emma, making Emma pout.

"Well go get Miss Lucas so you can finish here, and then we can go home and….explore some of your sexual side," Regina said going over and gathering her things into her work bag.

"Tease," Emma grumbled. Regina smirked and nodded.

"Very much," Regina husked winking at Emma. Emma went to the back and out the door, holding it open so it didn't lock. Seeing Belle against the wall, Red kissing down her neck and her knee in the middle of Belles legs.

"Uhmm cough, cough," Emma said. Red groaned pulling back.

"Uhmm hey Emma," Red panted, Belles face turned bright red.

"Yeah, I've given you guys like plenty of time and now my girl is here. I cleaned the entire kitchen and all you have to do is sweep and mop the front of the store,"

"Thanks for giving us time out here," Red said.

"No problem, I know you would do the same for me," Emma said going back inside Regina holding up her bag.

"Ready dear," Regina asked with a smile, Emma took the bag,

"Very much ready, so super fucking ready," Emma said taking Reginas hand and practically running to the car.

"Have a nice night Miss Lucas, Belle," Regina said through a chuckle as they ran past them and got into the car, Regina driving rather quickly to the house.

* * *

Regina pulled up to the house seeing her father's car outside of her house. Regina sighed.

"And my night was starting to get better," Regina whispered.

"Whose car is that?" Emma asked.

"That is my fathers car, I believe he is here about the pictures," Regina said parking besides Emmas car.

"Hey, we will do this together," Emma said taking her hand and kissing her hand. Regina smiled at her.

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered.

"No need to thank me, it's what girlfriends are for," Emma said kissing Regina. Regina smiled kissing back, feeling better once they pulled away.

"We will just have to put the spontaneous sex on hold," Emma joked. Regina chuckled.

"Yes well, after this I have no idea what mood I will be in," Regina said with a sigh as they got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, no sex tonight if you aren't up for it," Emma said seriously.

"I know Emma," Regina said squeezing her girlfriends hand and going into their home.

"Regina," Henry said from Regina's office, knowing it was his daughter.

"You can still bail and go to our room," Regina whispered not wanting Emma to get hurt.

"I'm not leaving you," Emma said. Regina sighed and nodded. They walked to Regina's office where they saw an angry red faced Henry.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked throwing down the photos.

"Those are private pictures that Mr. Cassidy took without my knowledge," Regina said. Henry gritted his teeth.

"This is disgusting, you two will end this now," Henry said.

"I will not father, I love her very much and I will not leave her," Regina said her voice filled with determination, but she was squeezing Emma's hand like her life depended on it.

Henrys whole face turned red as he went to slap her across the face. Emma grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the book shelf, letting go of Reginas hand.

"You will not lay another hand on her, if you do I will kill you," Emma said, making her threat very clear.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Henry said trying to get out of her hold but couldn't because of Emmas hold.

"I am her girlfriend and like it or not there is nothing you can do about it," Emma said.

"Emma let him go, it's not worth it," Regina whispered placing her hands on her shoulder. Emma shoved him on more time before letting him go.

"You are no longer my daughter," Henry spat out and left. Regina waited until she heard the door slam shut before sighing.

"Well it's a good thing I never felt like his daughter," Regina whispered rubbing Emmas arms. "Thank you for that," Regina said tearing up.

"It shouldn't even have to be done, are you ok?" Emma asked rubbing her arms and bringing her into a hug, holding Regina close.

"I'm fine dear, just extremely stressed right now, I was having such a good day," Regina said wiping her tears away.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," Emma said looking at her. Regina smiled looking up at Emma, thinking about the beginning of the day with Emma and her classroom.

"Well I got to eat out the most gorgeous woman on my desk," Regina said with a small smile.

"Well I doubt that, you are the most gorgeous woman on earth," Emma said. Regina smiled kissing her.

"That may be, but then she got on her knees and ate me out, she did this amazing thing with her tongue that got me to cum better than I ever have, and then she took my underwear off and I had to sit at my desk and walk around while I got wet thinking about all the things she could do with her tongue," Regina said with a smirk. Emma smiled.

"Well she sounds like a keeper," Emma said.

"She is, but before I could think of a way to get her back all hell broke loose," Regina said with a sigh.

"What else happened?" Emma asked stroking her cheek.

"Well I had to deal with Blue and now him," Regina sighed.

"What happened with Blue?" Emma asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," Regina whispered. Emma nodded.

"Ok, I understand babe," Emma whispered.

"I just need to relax," Regina whispered.

"How about we go upstairs and I draw you a nice hot bath, and give you an amazing massage that I know you deserve," Emma suggested.

"That sounds amazing," Regina hummed.

"Come on beautiful," Emma whispered giving her a loving kiss then led her upstairs.

"Now you get undressed while I draw the bath," Emma said kissing her gently then heading to the bathroom to draw the bath. Regina smiled biting her lower lip as she undressed, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper. When she went into the bathroom she smiled at the candles that were lit and the drawn bath with bubbles in it.

"Wow," Regina whispered.

"Get your pretty little butt in there," Emma said still dressed.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Regina asked.

"I figured you'd want to be alone," Emma said.

"Get in Emma, I want to lean against you and I could go for a back massage," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Alright," Emma said getting undressed and stepped into the very warm water. Regina got into the bath, moaning as the water surrounded her body and the feel of Emmas naked body against her back.

"This feels good," Regina whispered. Emma smiled kissing her head and started massaging Reginas back and shoulders, making Regina hum and moan.

"Feeling better?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Very, this has made my day so much better," Regina whispered closing her eyes as Emma started washing her hair. Emma finished Reginas hair then started washing her body. Regina smiled turning her head and kissing her softly. Emma kissed back helping Regina straddle her waist. Regina deepened the kiss tangling her hand into Emmas hair. Emma moaned and reached down, easily slipping two fingers into her. Regina moaned grinding her hips down. Emma placed her thumb on Reginas clit as she fingered her and started kissing down her neck and lightly grazed her teeth across her nipple.

"Fuck Emma," Regina moaned arching up.

"I love it when you moan my name," Emma smirked moving and taking the other nipple into her mouth. Regina bent down pressing her mouth against Emmas ear.

"Em-ma," Regina moaned out huskily. Emma moaned against her breast and sped up and sucked on her nipple harder. Regina gasped and moaned as she came. Emma released her breast and kissed Regina softly. Regina kissed back as she came down slowly.

"We should finish taking a bath then I can repay the favor," Regina whispered tiredly. Emma chuckled.

"As much as I would love that you need to get some rest," Emma said picking her up and out of the bathtub.

"But what about your turn?" Regina whispered.

"I can wait Regina," Emma said drying her off and putting her to bed. Regina hummed against her pillow closing her eyes. Emma smiled and went back to the bathroom, blowing out all the candles and taking a shower. When Emma finished she dried off and slipped under the covers, wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her into her body.

"I love you," Regina whispered.

"And I love you," Emma whispered both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**Ok so I'm going to start skipping around the next few chapters, I can only squeeze out so much. So the next few chapters I'll tell you guys like two weeks later or a month later, I honestly don't think this will be very long, probably another six or seven chapters. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember reviews are love so please leave a review, tell me how you are feeling about this and everything.**

**And out of curiosity do I have any male readers? I just really want to know lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the wait, you have no idea how hard I've been trying to write for you guys and gals. I have had a hell of a month, with working all the time and now college starting soon, I write on my days off but usually my days off end up with me working so I try my best to write. Just know that I have not dropped this story and I hope you all stick with me through this journey, I promise it is well worth it. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stick with this.**

Emma moaned in her sleep, fisting the sheets and arching her hips.

"Re…gina," Emma moaned loudly in her sleep.

"Fuck," Emma moaned as she woke up and came. Regina smiled bringing her down slowly, and then started kissing up her stomach and panting chest. Emma looked down at Regina and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her lips.

"Good morning," Regina smiled kissing her softly.

"I could get use to waking up like that," Emma panted with a small chuckle. Regina chuckled as she continued kissing her.

"You need to get up, Reds birthday party is today," Regina whispered. Emma sighed.

"I don't want to leave you," Emma whispered running her hand through Reginas hair.

"I know, but she is your best friend, even though she did kiss you," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"You have to get over that, it was an accident," Emma said. "You are so jealous," Emma teased poking her sides.

"You'll never get me to admit it," Regina said. Emma laughed wrapping her arms around her hips.

"It's hot, maybe I'll purposely make you jealous, jealous sex sounds like fun," Emma said with a smirk.

"You, my dear, are like a horny teenager," Regina said.

"Like?" Emma snorted looking at her. "Babe I am one," Emma said through a small laugh.

"Don't remind me," Regina said placing a kiss on her neck.

"How old are you anyways? Like twenty four?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm twenty eight, that doesn't…turn you off right?" Regina whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"Never, what can I say, I like older women," Emma said with a smirk. Regina laughed and pecked her lips then got off lying down beside her.

"You have to get ready for the party," Regina reminded her. Emma sighed.

"Yeah I know," Emma whispered, "I'm going to miss you." Emma said.

"Dear I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere," Regina said.

"I know it's just…we haven't really been apart and now… well this is the first time we will be," Emma said.

"I know what you mean," Regina said. Emma kissed her softly before getting up and getting dressed.

"Don't forget her present dear," Regina said pointing at it. Emma looked over at the panting she had painted for Red only to see that it was perfectly wrapped with a bow.

"You wrapped it?" Emma asked smiling at her.

"Of course, I even made the bow," Regina said.

"This is why you an amazing girlfriend," Emma said grabbing the pointing then went over to Regina and kissed her deeply.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Emma said.

"Take your time dear, enjoy yourself and have fun," Regina said pecking her lips then pushing her lightly. "Now go before you don't go at all," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I love you Regina," Emma said.

"I love you too," Regina said watching Emma go to her bug and drive off. Regina went and dressed in some lounging clothes, which were really just Emmas sweatpants and her volleyball hoodie. Regina started cleaning and doing the laundry when the doorbell rang. Regina frowned not expecting anybody so she went over to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Is it weird that I feel a part of me is missing when I'm not with her?" Belle asked.

"Not at all," Regina said moving to the side and letting her in. Belle smiled gratefully and went in.

* * *

Emma went into the dinner; most of everyone was already there.

"Emma," Ruby said excitedly going over and hugging her. Emma chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey now, be careful of your birthday present," Emma said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Emma said putting it with the other presents.

"Cake," Granny said.

"Come on," Ruby said grabbing her hand and taking her over to the cake where everyone sang happy birthday to her and they ate cake. Everyone ate and socialized some more until it was time for presents. Emma was nervous because she wasn't sure if Ruby would like it.

Ruby opened the present and teared up, seeing a wolf howling at the moon and in the moon was a faint picture of her mother.

"Oh Emma, this is…this is amazing," Ruby whispered.

"You like it? Granny let me borrow a picture of your mother and I just…" Emma couldn't finish because she was engulfed in a hug by Ruby.

"I love it Emma, thank you so much," Ruby whispered. Emma smiled hugging her back.

"I'm glad you love it Red," Emma said. Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to hang this up," Ruby whispered, "Can you come with me?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Emma said following her to her room. Ruby hung it up over her desk.

"Emma do…do you remember me from…from foster home. I was only there for a little bit but…"

"I remember Red, you didn't have the red streak and you were a lot shorter but I remember," Emma whispered.

"And now I'm taller and hotter," Ruby joked stepping back and looking at the picture smiling. "You have no idea how much I actually love this," Ruby said looking at Emma. "Thank you," Ruby said.

"I'm glad you like it," Emma said. "We should get going, can't miss your own party," Emma said.

"Yeah, the sooner this is over the sooner I can see Belle," Ruby said with a smile both hers and Emmas phone went off.

"It's a text from Belle," Ruby said.

"Text from Regina," Emma said looking at the text and laughing.

"Looks like it's a sleepover at my house, you in?" Emma asked.

"Dude yeah, this is going to be awesome," Ruby said, both of them answering the text, saying that they would be there after the party.

"Hey Rubes, can I come in?" Ursula asked.

"Sure," Ruby said already packing a bag up. Ursula came in and closed the door, locking it so no one could come in.

"So I got you something, I couldn't give it to you down there it's... well totally illegal," Ursula said holding up a bag of ten joints.

"Dude, that's awesome," Ruby said grabbing it.

"I didn't know you smoked that," Emma said.

"Oh yeah, I used to do it all the time," Ruby said, "Think they will be into it?" Ruby asked, talking about their girlfriends.

"I know mine will," Emma said with a smirk. Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at her, all of them bursting into laughter.

"Thanks Ursula," Ruby said hugging her.

"Anytime, anyways come on, we've got a party," Ursula said heading down. Ruby and Emma went back and enjoyed the rest of the party.

* * *

**Drugs(not really drugs just pot) in this next part, don't like then I suggest ending here...but you're seriously going to miss some funny stuff...at least I think it's funny...but really you should read it...if you want... your choice.**

"We're here," Emma said hearing Regina and Belles laughter.

"In here," Regina said while laughing.

"This should be fun," Ruby joked. Emma laughed.

"Probably, just sit your stuff down by the door, I'll put these left overs in the fridge," Emma said. Ruby put the bag down, digging around and putting the bag of joints in her pocket. Emma put the food in the fridge, knowing they would need it later. Emma went into Reginas office, seeing belle and Regina on the floor Ruby now in front of them.

"So how was the party?" Regina asked them.

"Great, Emmas present was the best, but I did get one that came pretty close," Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what was it?" Belle asked.

"Well first I need you to promise not to freak out and go into a lecture," Ruby said to Belle. Belle chuckled.

"Ok, I promise," Belle said. Ruby took the bag out and held it up.

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed.

"You promised not to freak out," Ruby said before Belle could lecture her about it. Belle sighed.

"Why do you have that?" Belle asked.

"Can't you tell, it's a party favor," Regina said winking at Emma.

"You've done it before?" Belle asked gaping at Regina.

"Well I wasn't always a good girl," Regina said. Emma snorted.

"And you were at some point?" Emma asked. Ruby and Belle both laughed. Regina gasped a small smile on her face and slapped Emmas shoulder.

"You ass," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Well you definitely have a nice one," Emma winked.

"Keep going on the compliments and you might climb out of that hole dear," Regina said with a raised eyebrow as she sipped her wine.

"Ok so where do you want to do this?" Ruby asked. Emma motioned for Ruby to hand her one. Ruby gave Emma one and got her lighter out Ruby gave her at the party.

"Outside on the patio, the neighbors won't see and it is rather nice out," Regina said getting up.

"It's dark," Belle said.

"We can light a fire in the fire pit," Regina said helping Emma up. Red was helping Belle up.

"Oh and we can have s'mores," Emma said.

"I'll get them, you go light the fire ok," Regina said pecking Emmas lips. Emma nodded and led them outside and got everything ready.

Regina grabbed the marshmallow, chocolate, and the graham crackers and headed outside, smiling when she saw Emma and Ruby trying to get Belle to try a smoke.

"Oh come on Belle, join the dark side," Emma said.

"Yes dear, it is quite fun," Regina said as she sat next to Emma, placing her legs underneath herself and putting her arm around Emmas back.

"Babe I promise its awesome," Ruby said.

"It is, especially if you do it the right way," Regina said.

"How's the right way?" Belle asked.

"Well let me show you," Regina said taking the joint from Emmas hand and taking a drag, motioning Emma forward seductively. Emma licked her lips and leaned forward.

Regina grabbed her collar and pulled her forward, placing their open lips together and blowing into Emmas lips. Emma smirked and breathed it all in holding it in as they kissed, pulling away and Emma blew the smoke into the air with a satisfied smile. Ruby and Belle were both gaping.

"Now that, Miss French, is how you do it," Regina said with a wink.

"I'll do it," Belle said with a nod making Regina, Ruby, and Emma break into laughter. Ruby did the same thing to Belle that Regina did to Emma. Belle started to cough a little.

"You'll get used to it," Emma said with a chuckle, sharing her joint with Regina.

They took a few more drags when they started feeling the effects.

"You know I never wanted to be a teacher, I always wanted to be a librarian," Belle said looking up at the stars.

"I think you are an awesome, hot, sexy teacher," Ruby said with a wink.

"Not as hot as you of course my queen," Emma said into Reginas ear as she finished a s'more. Regina chuckled and looked at Emma, noticing some chocolate on Emmas bottom lip. Regina smirked and took her bottom lip in her mouth, sucking it off. Emma gasped and moaned and started to kiss her.

"Stars are so weird, like, why are stars even there? They're like marbles in the sky," Belle said. Emma and Regina pulled away giggling at what Belle was saying, Ruby stifling her laughter.

"Dude, you are one of those deep thinker stoners," Emma giggled.

"I'm so not," Belle said.

"Babe, I'm sorry but you are," Ruby said trying to stifle her laughter but failing.

"But they are good questions, like who decided colors, like they looked at blue and was like 'hey, that's blue right there,' I mean it's so weird and out of this world. OH! And speaking about out of this world aliens man, aliens are so true," Belle said. At this point the three lost it in their laughter. Belle giggled and joined them, laughing, smoking, and talking the night away.

* * *

"Does it always taste weird in the morning?" Belle whispered licking her teeth as she saw Regina making coffee.

"Yes, down the hall to the left is a bathroom with extra toothbrushes, it helps. When you're finished I'll have breakfast ready. Emma and Ruby should be awake by then," Regina said.

"Do you always wear stuff like that?" Belle asked looking at the silk pajamas Regina had on.

"Actually I sleep in the nude, Emma however always wears underwear and a tank top, no bra thankfully," Regina said with a wink. Belle chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, on second thought I'll go ahead and shower too," Belle said and left the kitchen. Regina was humming as she cooked when she felt arms around her waist and the familiar scent of cinnamon.

"You were absolutely radiating hotness last night, if I wasn't already in love with you, last night would have sealed the deal," Emma said kissing along her neck making Regina bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Regina teased turning around and wrapping her arms around Emmas neck.

"Definitely not, trust me, I plan to be very romantic when I propose to you," Emma said.

"Oh, so there is going to be one?" Regina said with a teasing smile. Emma blushed.

"That isn't to…forward right?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled and kissed her, tasting mint toothpaste and Emmas own personal taste. Emma hummed as she kissed back pulling back only when they needed to breathe.

"It's not to forward, but, I plan on proposing first, so don't even think about it," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"We will see about that," Emma said pecking her lips.

"Carful dear, that sounds like a challenge" Regina said with a smirk.

"I would never challenge you my queen," Emma said with a wink as she sat on the counter where she usually sat to watch Regina cook. Regina chuckled and continued cooking.

Eventually Ruby woke up and everyone was enjoying breakfast together, laughing about last night activities and talking about future ones to come. All the worries of the outside world were long forgotten in that moment.

**Remember to review, I love reading them and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is where I say I am so sorry for the long wait. Which I am but college and work is what I breathe at the moment. College is like really hard to keep up with but I am trying to keep writing the best I can. I'm just glad you guys and gals keeping reading and stick with me.**

"So, this weekend was actually fun," Regina said with a smile. Belle and Ruby had stayed the weekend, only going home Sunday afternoon.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Regina as they cooked breakfast.

"Yeah, I may be up for even doing it again," Regina said.

"Well we probably could, if we hadn't smoked all of it," Emma said making Regina chuckle.

"I didn't mean the smoking part, although we will have to do that ourselves…in our bedroom, alone," Regina said with a smirk.

"Hopefully doing it very, very naked," Emma said with a smile. Regina chuckled.

"Well I'm sure we will get to that part," Regina said with a smile. "But what I was meaning was having them over and hanging out, it was actually really fun," Regina said.

"It was nice, it felt good, no worries, it was pretty great," Emma said with a smile. Regina hummed putting the food on the plate.

"Remember how I said we would explore your sexual side," Regina asked.

"Yeah?" Emma said slightly confused.

"Well I want to take you to a sex shop and let you pick out a few things," Regina said.

"There's one in town?" Emma asked. Regina sat up to look at Emma.

"Yes, but we aren't going to that one, they don't have much of a selection," Regina said. "So I was hoping we could go out of town, maybe stay till Monday since school is out for the lack of snow days the school hasn't used," Regina suggested.

"I'd love that," Emma said kissing her softly. Regina smiled kissing back.

"Good, because I already made the reservations," Regina said making Emma chuckle.

"Of course you have," Emma said. "I don't mind at all. Though I have a game on Wednesday and on Friday I have another fight so we can leave after that," Emma said. Regina sighed.

"Ok. Just…please be careful, I would hate to take you out and people think I beat you," Regina said.

"I promise I will try," Emma said cupping her cheek Regina leaned into her hand. "You are so beautiful," Emma said making Regina smile.

"I love that you tell me every day," Regina whispered.

"I promised I would," Emma said.

"I love you so much Emma," Regina whispered.

"I love you too," Emma whispered. Regina smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her. Emma smiled into the kiss when her phone went off.

"That will probably be Ruby, I'll take this to go," Emma said. Regina put the breakfast into a container.

"Make sure you eat ok, not just a stupid apple," Emma said.

"I'll try," Regina said.

"No, promise me Regina," Emma said.

"I promise," Regina said pecking her lips, "go pick up Ruby I'll see you at school," Regina said. Emma nodded taking the container with her breakfast and went to pick up Ruby.

Regina sat at the counter staring at the small pile of eggs and toast on her plate. Regina sighed taking a bite and eating all of it like she promised. When she finished she brushed her teeth and left for work.

* * *

Regina pulled up into her parking spot at the high school.

"Thanks again for picking me up, my car was being weird and wouldn't start," Belle said.

"it's really no trouble Belle, after this weekend I'd like to think you can talk to me and we are…well friends," Regina said.

"I'd like that," Belle said smiling as they got out of the car and got their briefcase and bags with papers from students.

Regina and Belle frowned as they heard very loud music and base. They looked around and saw Emmas bug pull up, blaring the music.

Emma parked, both her and Ruby were banging their heads and singing, they smirked when they saw their girlfriends, opening the doors and singing to their girlfriends.

"Hey, you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it, when I dream, I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back…" Emma and Ruby broke into laughter as Emma turned off the car and they got out.

"Miss swan, Miss Lucas, that is certainly an interesting music choice," Regina said with a smirk swaying her hips as she walked into the school.

"What can I say, my girlfriend is pretty crazy in bed," Emma said.

"Oh really, maybe you should have the nurse check out those, what was it called? Scratches down your back I believe," Regina said unlocking her door.

"Oh I don't have any…yet," Emma said with a smirk and a wink as she went to the library.

"Just you wait for this weekend," Regina said watching her girlfriend's ass.

* * *

Emma woke up to the doorbell, groaning and looking at the clock that read 11 o'clock.

"It's not even time to get up," Emma grumbled.

"Maybe if we just ignore it they will go away," Regina whispered against Emmas neck. Emma hummed and nodded.

"I'm with that," Emma whispered snuggling further into the bed and holding Regina closer. The bell went off a few more times.

"I'll get it," Regina whispered placing a kiss on her lips. Emma hummed, eyes still closed. Regina dressed in pajamas and put on a robe and went down stairs. Another knock came from the door making Regina roll her eyes.

"I'm coming," Regina said opening the door and seeing an officer. "Graham, what are you doing here so late?" Regina frowned.

"I'm sorry Regina, but I'm here to giving you this," Graham said holding out a letter.

"What is it?" Regina asked not taking it.

"I think you know," Graham said with a sad smile. Regina sighed taking it and reading through it.

"So I'm due in court next week, what about my job?" Regina asked.

"You can still work but it will be supervised," Graham said.

"This is just plain idiotic," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"I know, if she actually is 18 then it shouldn't be a problem," Graham said. "I'm sorry you are going through this," Graham said.

"Thanks Graham, how are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I'm good, being sheriff is kind of hard, but it passes the time," Graham said.

"I'm glad you are doing well," Regina said. "It doesn't say anything about leaving town," Regina said.

"I wouldn't advice it but its fine, there's nothing that says you can't leave the county. As long as you make the court date," Graham said.

"Thank you Graham, I have to go," Regina said. Graham nodded.

"Goodnight, and tell Emma she did great at the game," Graham said and left. Regina sighed sitting the opened letter on the table. Regina went up back to her and Emmas room. Emma was on top of the blankets fully nude. Regina smiled.

"Well, isn't this a sight," Regina purred undressing making Emma smile as she watched her undress.

"I got hot under the blanket, who was at the door?" Emma asked as Regina crawled up Emmas body.

"It was the sheriff," Regina said placing small light kisses until she was on top of Emma, "I honestly don't want to talk about it," Regina whispered snuggling into Emmas neck and placing a kiss there.

"Ok, we don't have to talk about it then," Emma whispered running her hand up and down Regina back. Regina hummed closing her eyes.

"Lets go back to sleep," Regina whispered. Emma nodded holding her close as they fell back asleep.

* * *

"You did great Emma," Ruby said handing her a rag to wipe off the sweat from her face.

"Thanks, it was one hell of a fight. Thankfully I didn't get any bruises," Emma said drinking some water.

"Do you like this or volleyball more?" Ruby asked.

"This, definitely this, don't get me wrong I'm happy we won Wednesday and previous games but I love this more," Emma said wiping sweat off smiling when she saw Regina.

"Speaking of things you love," Ruby said winking at her and leaving, going to spend the weekend with her own girlfriend.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"No, I've got to shower then I will be ready," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I will be waiting," Regina said watching Emma go to the bathroom.

"Hello Regina," Snow said.

"Snow," Regina said nodding her acknowledgement.

"I'm glad you are finally happy after…well after Daniella. I know it must have been rough," Snow said.

"It was, but part of me is glad you told my father, it got her away from me. Had I not gone to find her I wouldn't have found out that she was using me," Regina said.

"I shouldn't have, it wasn't my secret to tell," snow said. "I am sorry Regina," Snow said.

"It is in the past, and it is something I wish not to change," Regina said.

"Hey couch, I didn't know you would be here, did you like the match?" Emma asked as she came up holding her match gear bag.

"Yes, you fight very well, David actually invited me. We are dating," Snow said.

"That's awesome," Emma said.

"It is, I'll see you at the next practice, enjoy your three-day vacation," Snow said.

"You too dear," Regina said watching snow leaving.

"Ready," Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"I am now," Emma said with a smile. "Do I smell better now?" Emma asked. Regina smirked and stepped closer to her, placing her nose against her neck and inhaling slowly. Emma whimpered and shivered.

"You smell divine dear," Regina whispered pulling away. "Let's go," Regina said. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and followed.

* * *

Emma starred at the store biting her lip nervously.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, totally good, just…. nervous," Emma said. Regina took her hand.

"We don't have to go in Emma," Regina said.

"I know, but I really want to," Emma said squeezing her hand back.

"Are you sure dear?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"I'm sure," Emma said.

"I'll be with you the entire time," Regina said squeezing her hand and getting out of the car, opening the door for her. Emma smiled getting out and taking Reginas hand.

"You'll hold my hand the whole time right?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Regina said closing the door and taking her in. Emma gaped at the store, it was two stories and the walls were lined with lingerie, dildos, harnesses, and other products.

"Close your mouth dear," Regina chuckled. Emma closed her mouth and looked at Regina.

"This is really big," Emma whispered. Regina chuckled taking her over to the toys.

"Sadly they don't have anything yellow," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"They have plenty of purple and black," Emma said relaxing a little.

"Well let's go shopping dear," Regina purred pecking her lips. After a couple of hours shopping they made their way back to the car and to a restaurant when it started to pour down rain.

"We won't be able to drive in this," Regina said in the door way, starring at the rain.

"Why not? It can't be that hard," Emma said.

"Yes, but I don't want to take that chance, I'd rather someone who has experience in this weather to drive us," Regina said.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked placing her hand on the small of her back. Regina pulled out her phone and called the hotel they were staying at, hanging up a few minutes later.

"They are sending us a car," Regina said wrapping her arms around Emmas waist.

"So what kind of room did you get for us?" Emma asked kissing her cheek as they starred at the rain.

"The presidential suite," Regina said. Emma chuckled looking at Regina and then kissed her.

"I can't wait to make some use of that room," Emma whispered. Regina hummed tightening her arms around Emmas waist and pulled back.

"Slow down tiger," Regina whispered. Emma smiled lightly.

"I can't help it, when I'm with you I just have to touch you," Emma said squeezing her ass to prove her point. Regina hummed.

"Well aren't you a romantic," Regina teased her. Emma nodded.

"Only for you," Emma said kissing her again, this time a little deeper then pulled back glancing at the rain then back at Regina. Regina saw the action and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on," Regina said taking her hand. Emma smiled widely and followed Regina out into the rain. Emma smiled and kissed Regina deeply in the rain, both of them smiling into the kiss and not stopping until a car honked at them.

"Are you Miss. Mills?" the driver asked. Regina nodded.

"We have to get our bags," Regina said.

"Get in the car and I'll get them," Emma said already going to get their bags. Regina got into the car still smiling, it was the second time they ever kissed in the rain and it felt more special than the other kisses they had shared.

"Go ahead and pop the trunk open, she'll get it," Regina said.

"Oh I can help," he said about to get out.

"That's ok, she likes doing things herself, just pop it open," Regina said. The driver nodded and popped the trunk just as Emma came back with the bags from their car and put them in. Emma closed it then got in with a smile. Regina chuckled at Emma scooting closer to her; Emma wrapped her arm around Reginas waist and pulled her closer.

"We're ready," Regina said to the driver. The driver nodded and took off to the hotel. "You dear are drenched," Regina said.

"In more ways than one," Emma whispered to Regina. Regina chuckled and hummed running her hand up and down the inside of Emmas thigh.

"When we get to the hotel room I will have to see for myself," Regina husked into her ear, making Emma blush furiously. The car went down to the parking garage and parked under the hotel. Emma got out to get their bags.

"We will fetch your car in the morning and have it here," the driver said.

"That's alright, we will just walk and get it, going sightseeing as we go," Regina said handing him a handsome tip as she took Emma to the elevators. Emma followed carrying the bags. Regina backed Emma against the wall and kissed her deeply as the elevator closed and she pressed the lobby button.

Emma gasped in surprise opening her mouth slightly making it easy for Regina to slip her tongue inside. Emma moaned dropping the bags and pulled Regina closer. The bell dinged and the elevator door opened, Regina stepped back slipping a composed mask on as she walked to the front desk.

"Are you coming ma'am?" the bell boy asked.

"Not yet," Emma said. Though the bell boy was very confused and just reached down to grab the bags.

"No I've got it, thanks though," Emma said reaching down and picking the bags back up as Regina came back with their room key and walked into the elevator.

"Have a good day ma'am," the bell boy said to them as the elevator closed. Regina turned back around and faced Emma.

"Now where were we?" Regina asked with a smirk backing Emma back up against the wall. Emma smiled as Regina pushed her against the wall and kissed her heatedly, both moaning once their tongues touched. Regina pressed her thigh in between Emma's legs.

"Fuck," Emma moaned thrusting her hips up.

"Not yet dear," Regina said with a smirk as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Regina pulled away with a panting and blushing Emma following her. When they got in Emma flung the cases in the room and colliding their lips together and pressing Regina hard against the door. Regina gasped and tangled her hand in Emmas hair kissing back.

Emma took Regina hands and pinned them against the door, "no touching," Emma said. Regina groaned getting more wet at the authority in Emmas voice. Emma smiled and started kissing down her neck, unzipping her and throwing the dress somewhere in the room.

Regina whimpered arching up, needing to be touched by Emma, she could feel Emma kissing down her body and teasing her by kissing her inner thighs but not going to where she needed her most.

Emma smiled at the reaction she was getting from Regina and decided to take her to bed. Emma laid Regina down kissing up her legs.

"Keep your hands above your head on the pillows or I will stop," Emma said. Regina bit her lip as she did it, gripping the pillows tightly and moaned as she felt Emmas mouth on her clit. Emma moaned at the taste of Regina and started sucking and flicking her tongue across her clit while she thrusted two fingers into her, thrusting them hard and fast into Regina.

"Oh yes Emma, fuck yes," Regina gasped arching her back. Emma worked Regina body onto the edge until she had her coming undone.

Emma smiled feeling Reginas juices on her fingers and mouth. Emma kissed up Reginas body and kissing her deeply.

Regina smiled and flipped over, this time pinning Emmas hands above her head.

Emma yelped when she was suddenly on her back and Regina on top of her.

"You are wearing to much clothing dear," Regina husked nipping at her neck roughly. Emma gasped arching up.

"We should fix that," Emma panted. Regina smiled and undressed her, soon repaying the favor. The two continued to pleasure one another through the night, their moans filling the air.

**Well I'm leaving it off at a steamy seen, next chapter will probably have a lot more involving toys.**

**Make sure to leave reviews and your opinions and anything you want to see. I love reading your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so this is like filled with sex and some cute little fluff moments, and light BDSM.**

** Like bondage and a little bit of spanking. It's not like really hardcore so...yeah. There is also some drama at the end and I want you guys and gals to remember the older lady I introduce...well I don't say her name but still, she's important in Emma's future.**

**And I am sorry for how slow I am dating but good news guys I passed all my classes this semester with a B and Two A's oh yeah! Lol. And break is coming so that means more writing so hopefully I'll have another chapter up sooner then I usually do. Enjoy you wonderful amazing dorks.**

Regina slowly opened her eyes, frowning a little when she didn't feel Emma next to her. She looked around and smiled when she saw Emma. She was sitting in a chair with just a sheet covering herself and her drawing pad out. Regina smiled just watching Emma drawing, after a few minutes.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Emma said with a smile.

"I can't help it, I have a gorgeous view," Regina said with a smile.

"I think my view wins," Emma said.

"Not a chance," Regina said.

"Be quiet and be still," Emma said.

"Yes mam," Regina said closing her eyes again and being still.

"Says the old woman," Emma teased her as she continued to draw her girlfriend about an hour before she was done.

"Alright look," Emma said getting up and letting the sheet fall from her body. Regina smiled as she sat up against the headboard. Emma sat down next to Regina biting her lip nervously.

Regina smiled as she took Emma's sketch pad, her breath caught when she saw the picture.

"I look…I look beautiful," Regina whispered as she teared up.

"You are beautiful. I was hoping that once I drew this you would see what I do. How beautiful you are," Emma said as she wiped away Regina's tears.

Regina looked up at Emma with a teary-eyed smile.

"I told you I had the better view," Emma said with a smile as she stroked Reginas cheek.

"I think you are right," Regina whispered leaning forward and capturing Emmas lips for a breath-taking kiss. The way Emma had drawn her made her feel loved, cherished, and cared for.

"I believe you said something about sight-seeing," Emma said with a smile as she pulled back. Regina hummed pecking her lips.

"Yes but a shower may be a good idea" Regina said.

"Oh yeah, well why don't I help you, I would hate for you to fall in the shower," Emma said with a smirk.

"Well aren't you charming," Regina said.

"I could really be charming," Emma said with a smirk as she quickly picked her up bridal style. Regina yelped and started laughing, wrapping her arms around Emmas neck.

"A little warning would be nice," Regina chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that," Emma teased putting her down in the shower and turning the water on.

Regina gasped her nipples hardening. Her skin now covered in goosebumps.

"Miss swan," Regina gasped feeling Emmas mouth latch onto her pulse point.

"Don't you dare leave a mark," Regina whimpered as Emma pressed her knee hard into her core.

"Or what? You'll spank me," Emma smirked nipping her neck roughly.

"Careful what you say Miss Swan," Regina panted as she moved her hips. Moaning at the friction Emmas knee was causing. "Oh God," Regina moaned as Emmas knee pressed harder. Pushing Regina up the wall slightly so she was off her feet and straddling Emma's thigh.

"Emma is fine," Emma smirked wrapping her arms around her and grabbing her ass. Moving her back and forth so her dripping wet core rubbed against her knee and thigh.

"Emma," Regina moaned wrapping her arms around her neck. Emma smiled nipping and sucking on Reginas neck. Making sure to leave a mark.

"Oh fuck," Regina whimpered out as she came. Grabbing onto Emmas hair tightly as she rode out her high. Emma pulled back once Regina was down and smirked at her.

"I love making you moan my name," Emma said with a smile. Regina chuckled and kissed her softly pushing her against the wall this time.

"If we had enough time I would recuperate," Regina husked nipping along her jaw and down her neck.

"I guess I have something to look forward to then," Emma panted turning her head and moaning as Regina made her own mark against her neck.

"Ready Miss swan?" Regina said.

"Definitely," Emma said with a smirk as she caught a glimpse of the hickey on Regina's neck.

"You'll get in trouble tonight dear," Regina said swaying her hips to the door.

"I look forward to it," Emma said with a smile.

* * *

"We're here," Regina said holding the door open for Emma. Emma looked at the small coffee shop café, smiling and taking a picture of Regina holding the door. The way the wind picked up Regina's hair made her look like an angel.

"Beautiful," Emma said pecking her lips as she walked in. Regina blushed and followed her girlfriend into the coffee shop, admiring the blonde.

"You get a seat and I'll order," Regina said squeezing her bicep. Emma nodded and went to pick a decent seat.

Regina came back with two cups of coffee and smiled when she saw Emma.

"I ordered us something to eat," Regina said sitting close to Emma and sitting the coffee in front of her.

"Thanks because I'm starving," Emma said pointing the camera at their coffee and taking a picture.

"I think we should look at the college here while we are sight-seeing. I think you would do well here," Regina said.

"I actually already applied to NYU. The have a great art and photography program," Emma whispered nervously.

"Emma that's great, it's not close like I'd like you to be but that's ok. You deserve to pursue your dreams," Regina said tangling their hands together smiling. Emma smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Regina, you are part of that dream now," Emma said.

"You say the sweetest things Emma," Regina whispered. Emma said leaning in and kissing Regina softly. Regina smiled and hummed into the kiss. Instantly melting into the kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here's your food," the waitress said with a blush. Regina pulled back from the kiss.

"That's quite alright dear," Regina said. The waitress smiled sitting the two plates of food in front of Regina and Emma. Emma frowned at Regina's plate that just had one egg and a piece of toast.

"Regina, I thought we talked about this," Emma said.

"I know we did Emma, I'm steadily eating more and more. I can't just jump into eating big meals. It would be too much all at once," Regina said.

"As long as you're trying," Emma said kissing her hand.

"I promise I am," Regina said. Emma pecked her lips and they both started eating. Enjoying their breakfast together.

* * *

"Wow this is a gorgeous house," Emma said already snapping a few pictures of the front and a beautiful blue butterfly that landed on the door knob.

"It's a Victorian mansion," Regina said.

"I think I found one of a Victoria's secrets," Emma joked. Regina chuckled.

"That was bad," Regina said. Emma shook her head.

"No it wasn't, it got you to smile," Emma said. Regina smiled a genuine smile that reached her eyes. Something that always happened when she looked at Emma.

"Come on," Regina said taking Emma's hand and walking inside to the front desk. Two dogs perked up when they came in.

"Hi welcome to the Victorian mansion museum. How can I help you?" an older lady at a desk asked.

"Hello," Regina said politely. "I have a tour around the house scheduled. It is under mills," Regina said.

"Oh yes. And I assume the blond girl taking the photos is the artist girlfriend," The elderly said teasingly making Emma blush.

"That's ok, right?" Emma asked realizing she didn't even ask.

"It's quite alright. If you are as good as your girlfriend says then I would like to buy some copies from you," she said to Emma.

"Well let me take the pictures and edit them. Then I'll send you some hard copies," Emma said.

"She has this address. Enjoy the tour," the elderly lady said going to answer the phone that just started ringing

"Don't tours usually have a guide?" Emma whispered.

"This is more of a do it yourself," Regina said taking Emma's hand and going around the mansion. Most of the day went like this where Regina took Emma to museums and Emma would take pictures. Making sure to include photos with Regina it and some solely of Regina. At lunch, they ate at the pier and then continued with their touring. Just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Emma huffed as she landed on her back against the bed.

"Tired dear?" Regina asked as she hung up their coats.

"My legs are just numb," Emma said.

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked with a mischievous smirk. Going over to Emma and unbuttoning her pants.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked licking her lips as she starred at Regina's lusty eyes.

"Making sure you can use your legs," Regina said as she tugged Emma's pants down. Emma lifted her hips up. Regina through the pants somewhere into the room. Not caring where they were in that moment, only focusing on her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's ankles and started massaging up Emma's legs.

"Are you starting to feel my hands," Regina asked.

"A l…little," Emma panted as Regina's hands went higher. Emma's breath caught when Regina's hands started massaging her inner thigh.

"How about now?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Definitely can, but maybe higher up and it will be a lot better," Emma panted. Regina chuckled getting up making Emma whine.

"Where are you going?" Emma whined.

"Patience Emma," Regina said going to the closet where the bag that had the toys they bought were. Regina grabbed the bag and took it into the bathroom.

Emma groaned slamming her arms on the bed and running them through her hair in frustrations. She was already wet and needed Regina.

"If I hear another grown it will be another spanking," Regina called through the door.

"Promise?" Emma asked looking at the door with a smile. Emma's smile widen when she heard Regina chuckle.

Emma sighed looking at the clock, it had been five minutes and she was losing her horniness. Emma heard the bathroom door open and looked over, her wetness instantly coming back. Regina was in a black lace bra and underwear to match. She had even done her hair and her makeup was slightly darker making Emma gap at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Holy fuck, the wait made me kind of lose the mode but now…fuck it's back full force and then some," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve," Regina said getting the bag they bought and pulled out the pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

"Are you still sure about this?" Regina asked Emma. Emma nodded.

"Definitely," Emma said licking her lips. Regina smiled and walked over to her, swaying her hips seductively. Emma's mouth went dry and her breathing picked up.

"Alright, then you need a safe word," Regina said straddling. Emma sat up against the head board and placed her hands on Regina's hips.

"You look so beautiful," Emma whispered licking her lips. Regina chuckled.

"Focus dear, I need a safe word," Regina whispered kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

"I… I don't know right now," Emma panted. Regina smirked against her neck and bit down. Emma moaned tightening her hold on Regina's waist.

"Maybe it should be vampire," Emma panted. Regina chuckled letting go of her neck, placing a kiss on the mark that was now on her neck.

"Think dear," Regina husked into her ear and gently pushed Emma on the bed, cuffing her wrist above the bed.

"I think I want it to be SwanQueen," Emma said.

"Why SwanQueen?" Regina asked running her nails over Emma's breast teasingly. Emma shivered, arching into Regina's touch.

"My last name is Swan and your nickname is The Evil Queen. So SwanQueen," Emma panted. Regina had started massaging Emma's breast as she talked. Regina chuckled at Emma's reasoning.

"Well that is very different, but I like it," Regina whispered leaning in. Emma thought she was getting a kiss. Emma gasped when she felt Regina bite her bottom lip.

"Fuck Regina," Emma whimpered.

"Language dear," Regina said slapping her thigh. Emma hissed and moaned.

"Please," Emma begged.

"What do you want Emma?" Regina whispered.

"More," Emma whimpered arching up as Regina flicked the other nipple. Regina reached over to the bag and pulled out a pure black flogger.

"Do you trust me Emma?" Regina asked. Emma gulped and nodded.

"I trust you fully Regina," Emma whispered. Regina smiled kissing her softly then raised up.

"Good girl," Regina whispered and slapped Emma's toned abs with the flogger. Emma hissed and moaned arching into it, a shot of heat going to her core. Regina continued to use it on Emma for a while. Only stopping when Emma was begging for a release.

"Please Regina, please let me cum," Emma panted yanking on the handcuffs again.

"Well you have been very good for me," Regina said and entered Emma with three fingers and pressed her thumb to Emma's clit. It didn't take her long to cum screaming Regina's name as she did.

"Good girl," Regina whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek, uncuffing her hands. "now turn over on your stomach. it's time for that spanking I promised this morning," Regina said.

"Fuck," Emma said turning over onto her stomach.

"Language dear," Regina said swatting Emma's ass. Emma gasped.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked massaging Emma's ass, not wanting to make it extremely sore. Emma nodded.

"I had no idea it would feel that good," Emma panted.

"Oh yeah," Regina purred into Emma's ear and slapped her ass again. Regina swatted a few more times before running her two fingers in her wet folds.

"Oh Emma, this is the most wet I have ever seen you," Regina moaned kissing along her back. Emma shivered and nodded.

"Please Regina," Emma panted.

"Please what Miss Swan?" Regina asked flipping her over.

"Please fuck me," Emma begged. Regina smiled and kissed her softly.

"What's the magic word?" Regina asked kissing down her body.

"Please Regina, please I need you. I need you so much," Emma begged.

"Good girl," Regina whispered running her tongue through Emmas wet folds, moaning at Emmas taste. "you always taste so good Emma," Regia purred sucking on the bundle of nerves. Emma moaned arching into Regina, tangling her hand in her hair. Regina smiled against Emma clit as she worked Emmas body expertly until she had

"Good girl," Regina whispered running her tongue through Emma's wet folds, moaning at Emma's taste.

"You always taste so good Emma," Regia purred sucking on the bundle of nerves. Emma moaned arching into Regina, tangling her hand in her hair. Regina smiled against Emma clit as she worked Emma's body expertly until she had Emma screaming her name. Regina let her come down and started kissing back up Emma's body.

"You did so good Emma," Regina whispered kissing Emma softly.

"I…didn't know…I'd like it that much," Emma panted into the kiss. Regina pulled back stroking her cheek.

"That was just a small taste Emma, I wanted to see if you would freak over small things and you didn't. So, next time we will get a little bit more into it. Baby steps Emma," Regina said.

"Will I have to call you mistress? And wear a collar?" Emma asked, she had done a little bit of research but the research she did slightly scared her.

"Do you want to?" Regina asked stroking her bottom lip and starring into Emma's beautiful eyes. Emma starred back into Regina's eyes, seeing the love and trust in them. Emma took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'd rather call you Miss Mills," Emma admitted. Regina chuckled.

"Then you can call me that when we do this again. And as for the collar?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head again.

"I got treated like a dog in the foster system, I'd rather not wear a collar. I don't want to get a flash back of anything when we are trying to have fun," Emma whispered then yawned.

"We will talk more about this later ok? Right now you go to sleep," Regina said pecking her lips and getting up to turn the lights off.

"What about you?" Emma asked tiredly.

"You can barely keep your eyes open dear. Besides, I'm fine. Just seeing you some undone was enough for me," Regina said cuddling up to Emma, taking her wrist and massaging them.

"They're ok," Emma whispered falling asleep. Regina kissed Emma's wrist before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Emma woke up smelling coffee and groaned as she stretched. Emma got up putting on sweat pants and a t-shirt then followed the smell of coffee to the little kitchen area. She hadn't noticed it when they first arrived. Emma smiled seeing Regina sipping coffee at the counter and dressed in her black silk pajamas Emma loved on her.

"Hey," Emma whispered tiredly, wrapping her arms around Regina and placing her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey sleepy, I was wondering when you were going to get up," Regina said turning her head and kissing Emma's cheek.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"A little before noon, I ordered room service. I was thinking we could have a nice day in," Regina said.

"Coffee, food, comfy clothes, and my beautiful girlfriend all to myself. Sounds like the best day on earth," Emma said turning her around and kissing her softly. Regina chuckled and smiled widely into the kiss. The kiss was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll be right back," Regina said leaving to go to the door. Emma made herself a cup of coffee while she waited for Regina.

"Before we enjoy our day in, I need to tell you what happened that day with the sheriff," Regina said as she carried a tray of food and placed it on the counter. Regina started putting the food on seprate plates and explained to Emma what Graham had told her. Regina never looked up arrived Emma would like she was holding the truth from her.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked. Regina looked up surprised.

"I'm fine dear, honestly I thought you'd be upset with me," Regina said.

"I couldn't be upset with you. Besides you told me you would tell me when you were ready and I agreed," Emma said.

"Thank you Emma," Regina said.

"What does that mean for us though?" Emma asked taking her plate and taking a bite of food.

"I honestly don't care anymore Emma. I don't care what anyone thinks about us and frankly it is nobody's God damn business," Regina said. Emma had already finished half her plate. Regina didn't know how her girlfriend ate so quickly.

"I don't want our relationship to be the cause of you getting fired though," Emma said.

"Emma, I can get other jobs easily. But I can't get another you," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and chuckled taking a sip of coffee and put it down.

"When did you become so cheesy?" Emma asked walking over to her and wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

"Around the time you knocked on my door and asked to be my roommate," Regina whispered wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

"We've come a long way since then," Emma whispered and kissed her. Regina kissed back, not letting it turn heated.

They spent the rest of the day together just watching movies and talking to each other. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company until they decided to go to bed.

"I love you Emma," Regina whispered.

"I love you too Regina," Emma whispered as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Emma said looking up at the mansion.

"That it is dear, now help with the bags," Regina said.

"Can't we just not do that?" Emma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"As cute as you are doing that, no. I need to start on the laundry and we need to find a place for our toys," Regina said smirking at Emma's blush.

"Oh yeah," Emma said feeling her cheeks get red and started unpacking the car. Regina grabbed the bag with dirty clothes and went to the laundry room while Emma took the bags with clothes and the other stuff they bought to their room. Regina joined Emma shortly after starting a load of clothes and helped Emma unpack the bags.

"We could put this stuff in the closet," Emma suggested.

"I think I have a box," Regina said to herself as she went to the closet and searched. They soon had everything put away and in the proper place.

"There, everything is unpacked and in the laundry room," Regina said.

"All that work made me hungry," Emma said rubbing her stomach.

"You're always hungry dear," Regina teased. There was a knock on the door and Emma groaned.

"Seriously, we haven't been back for even an hour," Emma said. Regina chuckled amused at her girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"Go answer it and I'll make some sandwiches," Regina said.

"Well, when you bribe me with food then who am I to argue," Emma said as she went downstairs with Regina. Regina went to the kitchen and Emma to the front door.

Emma grumbled the entire way to the door, opening the door with an annoying sigh.

"Well that's no way to greet a couple of old friends," a familiar voice said. Emma gaped looking at the two faces she thought she would never see again.

**Oh NO! Who are these mysterious people dun dun dunnnnnn! lol we will find out next chapter and remember to remember the lady, I gave you guys a little hint on who she is. She wont be in the next chapter but at a later date it will be revealed. First person to guess correctly I will actually tell you that you are right so you will know before any other reader! let me know your guesses in the reviews or just leave a review and tell me what you thought...if you wanna...no pressure or anything. I love you wonderful dorks. until next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay another chapter! I kind of rushed through the editing so there are probably more mistakes than usual. And I rushed through the SMUT scene because I really wanted to give you awesome people a chapter. So I hope you enjoy.**

Emma gaped at the two men in front of her, quickly pushing them further onto the porch and closing the door.

"Neal, Kilian, what are you doing here?" Emma said.

"Well, that isn't a way to greet old friends," Neal said jokingly. Emma frowned.

"Look, it's good to see you. But I left my old life behind and that means you guys too. So, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"We came to warn you Swan, she's coming for you," Killian said getting to the point. Emma groaned and started pacing angrily.

"Damn it, I thought she didn't know where I was," Emma said.

"It's my fault, she... she started torturing my finance and I had to tell her," Neal said sadly. Emma sighed looking at him with sad eyes.

"Did she let her go?" Emma whispered. Neal nodded.

"Surprisingly she did," Killian said a look in his eye that Emma picked up on.

"Thank you for coming to warn me," Emma whispered, not noticing she started pacing along the porch again.

"We've come more than to warn you Swan. We're here to help you," Killian said, Neal nodding in agreement.

"What about your fiancée?" Emma asked Neal.

"She's here with us, she's at the diner," Neal said with you.

"I'll meet you guys there tomorrow," Emma said. Neal nodded heading to the car. Killian waited until Neal was out of ear shot.

"I don't trust his fiancée Emma," Kilian whispered. Emma nodded.

"I wouldn't either, not if she just let Neal's fiancée go like that," Emma whispered.

"So...no hug, I'm a bit wounded Swan," Killian said with a smirk. Emma chuckled rolling her eyes and hugging him.

"It is good to see you Killian," Emma said.

"Aye, you too Swan. I heard you have a lady friend," Killian said as they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah I do. She's a little older but I don't care. I'm in love with her," Emma said with a smile and a dazed look in her eye. Killian smiled seeing how in love Emma was.

"Does she treat you right Swan?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, she does," Emma said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Swan," Killian said squeezing her arm and stepping back.

"Why don't you come for breakfast tomorrow, just you. We can talk more then," Emma said.

"I'll be here, what time love?" Killian asked.

"Six, I have school tomorrow," Emma said then watched Killian and Neal leave. Emma sighed and went back inside. Emma leaned against the door thinking about everything.

"Who was that?" Regina asked. Emma jolted from the door.

"Sorry, what?" Emma asked.

"I asked who was at the door. Are you ok?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Is it ok if someone comes over in the morning for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Regina said frowning. "Are you going to answer me on who was at the door?" Regina asked, she wasn't aggravated just worried.

"Yeah, sorry," Emma whispered nodding but didn't say anything. Regina could see in Emmas eyes that something was bothering her. Regina sighed going over and grabbing her hands to lead her to the couch in the living room.

"Sit," Regina said sitting on the couch and opening her legs. Emma grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor then sat between her legs.

Regina tugged on Emma's shirt and took it off then moved Emma's hair out of the way.

"What's on your mind?" Regina asked as she massaged Emma's shoulders. Regina could feel the tension under her fingers.

"My past," Emma whispered relaxing little by little.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Regina asked massaging a knot out.

"Yeah," Emma whispered then sighed. "Neal and Killian were at the door. They are my brothers. Not by blood but…"

"I understand what you mean," Regina whispered with a small smile.

"Remember, when I told you I was heavy on drugs when I was younger?" Emma whispered.

"I remember," Regina whispered massaging Emma's lower back. Emma moaned closing her eyes.

"Well," Emma whispered. "I owed a lot of money and the person I owed money to made me work for her. She also supplied me with drugs so I was always hooked. I racked up a lot of money because I was a hot young thing," Emma said distastefully. "Neal and Killian found me and helped me get my life on track, paid my debt for me. But she didn't like that and thought I needed to be her slave some more. So, I ran and left everything and everyone behind," Emma whispered.

"Why are they here now?" Regina asked.

"Because she is coming for me now and they came here to warn me. And apparently they are here to help," Emma said.

"She will not touch you Emma," Regina said possessively.

"Maybe," Emma whispered. "But, she could and would hurt you to get to me," Emma said. Regina got the last knot out. Emma turned her head to look at Regina.

"Regina, you shouldn't be dragged into my mess. You could get hurt," Emma whispered. Regina smiled slightly and cupped Emmas cheek.

"Emma, the day I broke your heart was the most painful day in my life. I regret the way I reacted and I will most likely always regret it. But no matter how much physical pain anyone puts me through, it will never compare to the pain I put us through," Regina whispered stroking Emmas cheek. Emma leaned into Reginas hands and brought her own hands up to cover Reginas.

"That day made us stronger," Emma said kissing Reginas waist. Regina smiled stroking Emmas cheek. Emma lifted up and captured Reginas lips. Regina hummed leaning back as Emma stood up and straddled Regina. Reginas breathing quickened as she deepened the kiss, running her hands over Emmas body until it came to rest on her ass and squeezed Emmas ass. Emma moaned arching her chest up and kissing Regina harder.

"We should take this upstairs," Regina panted placing open mouth kisses along Emmas neck. Emma nodded.

"Definitely," Emma panted and moaned when she felt Regina sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck. Emma groaned pulling back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Emma panted.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked thinking she did something wrong.

"We can't," Emma whispered with a pout. Regina chuckled knowing she didn't do anything wrong since she was pouting.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Well, you can't do me… I uhmm… well, it is that time of the month. But I will be happy to do you. In fact, it will be my pleasure to do you," Emma said getting up.

"Emma, you don't have to. I understand if you just want to take a hot bath or something," Regina said understandingly.

"Babe, I love making love with you. And the back massaged helped a ton. Plus," Emma said with a smirk. "I do not mind one bit hearing you scream my name in ecstasy," Emma husked into her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"Well, aren't you a little cocky," Regina shivered as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Well, get your sexy ass up there and I will be fucking you with one shortly," Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina and roughly pulling her into her body, kissing her heatedly. Regina moaned into the kiss only pulling back when air became necessary.

"Well, you sure know how to make a girl wet," Regina panted.

"Go get ready for me while I lock up," Emma whispered kissing her softly then pulled back before it turned into anything. Regina all but ran upstairs to their bedroom. Emma chuckled going around and locking the doors, making sure to close the curtains also.

Emma made her way into their bedroom and gaped seeing Regina in the middle of the bed naked and pumping a dildo into herself.

"Fuck babe," Emma moaned going over and removing Reginas hand and replacing it with her own.

"You were taking too long," Regina moaned kissing Emma heatedly. Emma moaned into the kiss and moving her fingers inside her girlfriend. Regina turned on the dildo that was inside Emma.

"Fuck Emma," Regina moaned as she approached the edge and came. Emma smiled as she pleasured Regina for a while.

"Stop, no more," Regina panted heavily. Emma came out from Reginas legs and laid next to her, holding her close. A loving smile on both of their faces as they fell asleep.

* * *

Emma groaned reaching for her phone and turning off the alarm. Emma groaned and stretched then looked over at the still sleeping Regina Emma smiled looking at Regina and at how peaceful she always was when sleeping. Emma quietly got out of bed and put on her running clothes, not wanting to wake Regina up. When Emma was fully dressed, she leaned over and kissed Reginas temple.

Regina hummed in her sleep, a light smile graced her lips as she grabbed Emmas pillow and breathed in Emmas scent deeply.

Emma chuckled quietly and let the bedroom to go outside. Emma breathed in the nice cold air and started stretching. When Emma was done stretching she put in her headphones and played the first song on her list which was girl crush. Emma smiled widely, she liked to think of this song as her and Reginas song. Emma chuckled to herself, it wasn't like Regina was with someone else and she wanted to be them. But it was more that the song always came on when they needed it most and now it made her smile to think about the hardships they faced and conquered together. Emma shook her head to focus and took off running.

* * *

Regina groaned slamming the alarm off, making the alarm fall to the floor with a loud thud. Regina huffed looking over at Emma's side of the bed and frowning when she saw Emma wasn't there. Regina sighed and got up going to take a shower so she could wake up and start her day. When Regina was done, she dried off and dried her hair. She finally looked in the mirror for the first time that morning and gaped. All over her neck and chest were love bites from Emma.

"I am going to kill her," Regina said as she put on her makeup. She went to her closet and got her black turtle neck shirt and a skirt. As she got dressed she thought about the ways she was going to punish. Regina picked one and went downstairs to cook breakfast. In the middle of cooking the door Bell rang. Regina wiped her hands on her kitchen towel and went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Wow, how do you make that look so intimidating love?" Killian asked.

"I am not your love young man. Now, who are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm Killian, Em didn't tell you I was coming?" Killian asked.

"Oh you're Killian?" Regina asked taking in his attire. "I expected…someone different," Regina said stepping to the side and letting him in.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Killian asked hanging his jacket up.

"Good, I expected less manners," Regina said. "I'm cooking breakfast, I assume you are hungry," Regina said as she lead him to the kitchen.

"Emma told me there would be breakfast. Where is she?" Killian asked following Regina.

"She's doing her morning run," Regina said returned to cooking.

"Are you always this uptight?" Killian asked with a chuckle as he sat down on the other side of the counter.

"Actually yes. I do not know you, so, I am not going to welcome you with open arms. No matter how cute you think you are," Regina said.

"Well, I take offense to that. I do not see myself as cute. I am dashingly handsome," Killian said with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking, or do you always smell like rum?" Regina asked catching the alcohol scent as she sat the breakfast in front of him.

"Actually, I stopped drinking a long time ago. The smell would be Neal," Killian said as he looked at the food and the smell of it hit him. "Wow this smells amazing," Killian said unfolding a napkin and sitting it in his lap.

"Well, congratulations on your sobriety," Regina said eating some toast and a little bit of eggs with some bacon. "And thank you, I take pride in my cooking," Regina said.

"So," Killian said breaking the silence. "Do you care for her?" Killian asked watching Regina carefully to see her reaction. Regina looked him in the eye very seriously.

"Yes, I'll be honest we had a bump in the road and I know there will be more but we will make it. I love her," Regina said then sighed sipping her coffee. "I'd ask her to marry me but…she needs to go to college and I do not want to stop her from pursuing her dream," Regina admitted.

"Regina, I like you. And I can tell you mean all of that. Or at least you think you mean all of that. But the shit coming her way will also come your way. And if you aren't actually serious about her then you need to leave because she doesn't need another fake person pretending to care about her," Killian said. Regina clinched her jaw and gave him a glare that could kill him.

"I. will. Not. Leave. Her," Regina said through clinch teeth. "I do not care if the devil himself tortures me, I will not give her up. I worked to damn hard to get her, just to let go now," Regina said. Killian swallowed, he wouldn't admit it aloud but Regina scared the shit out of him.

"I'm just making sure. She has been through too much," Killian said.

"I don't need your approval, all I need is Emmas," Regina said. Killian nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad Emma has you then," Killian said. Regina nodded.

"Thank you," Regina said as she heard the front door open and close.

"I'll be in the shower babe," Emma panted heading upstairs.

"I would not argue if you wanted to join love," Killian said with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes and threw an apple at him.

"I'm not your love," Regina said as Killian caught the apple.

"Aye, but you are hers," Killian winked and ate the apple.

* * *

"Hey," Emma said entering the kitchen and seeing Regina and Killian talking. "You two seem to be getting along," Emma said as she came into the kitchen.

"He is alright," Regina teased. "How was your run?" Regina asked as Emma sat next to Killian at the bar.

"It was really good," Emma said as Regina came around and put a plate in front of Emma. "I ran to the park and back," Emma said digging in. Regina chuckled kissing Emma's temple.

"So, I told Regina about everything," Emma said to Killian.

"Except this woman's name," Regina said.

"Em doesn't like saying her name, which is Milah," Killian said. Emma shivered slightly. Regina noticed her girlfriend shiver and visibly tense up so she squeezed Emma's hand to comfort her.

"So, what is the plan?" Emma asked him. Killian sighed.

"I honestly don't know. The minute we heard she was heading after you we came straight here," Killian said. "But knowing her she has something illegal on her also we could get her arrested. That would buy us a little time," Killian said.

"So you just came here with no plan?" Regina asked rolling her eyes at the idiot.

"Regina," Emma said scolding her. Regina sighed licking her lips.

"I'm sorry, I am just… I am worried," Regina admitted.

"I know," Emma said softly kissing her cheek.

"Killian I'm sorry for snapping at you," Regina said, but the way she said it sounded like she didn't truly mean it.

"You don't apologize a lot, do you?" Killian asked with a chuckle. Emma snorted holding in her own chuckle.

"No, so I suggest you accept it," Regina said.

"Apology accepted lo…lass," Killian said, quickly changing to lass when Regina glared at him.

"I know I shouldn't be harsh, I just like a plan." Regina said. Emma nodded tangling their hand together and squeezing lightly.

"I get it, but we have to handle Milah after we get rid of our other issue," Emma said.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Are you ok to drive yourself to school?" Regina asked checking her watch noticing it was almost time to leave.

"Yeah, I will be fine," Emma said as Regina untangled their hands and made two travel cups of coffee.

"I'll see you around Swan. Regina, it was lovely to meet you," Killian said leaving. Emma watched him leave then turned to Regina.

"You ok?" Emma asked going over and wrapping her arms around Reginas waist and kissing below her ear.

"I will be when this is all over," Regina said. "Oh, and I think I remember telling you not to leave hickey on my neck," Regina said.

Emma smirked, "I remember no such thing," Emma said.

"We will see about that Miss Swan," Regina said.

"Damn it Regina, you know what that does to me," Emma said with a pout. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma softly. Emma relaxed and kissed back, smiling when they pulled back.

"You are so beautiful," Emma whispered, Regina smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"I have to go, this week we can't do anything. Maybe even here ok," Regina whispered. Emma nodded.

"I know. Go ahead and go. I'll clean up then leave," Emma said pecking her lips. Regina nodded and left.

* * *

Regina was setting up her classroom when a woman came in.

"Hi, Regina Mills?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Regina asked looking up from her desk to the woman with a raised eyebrow and a stern look.

"Wow, you are as scary as they said. I'm Marian," Marian said holding her hand out. Regina shook her hand.

"Aww yes, you must be the woman coming to watch me every second of the day to see if I am sexual with my students," Regina said bluntly.

"Uhmm, yes I suppose you can put it that way," Marian said. "I understand that there are rumors about you and another student. Is this true?" Marian asked.

"Yes, it is. The students name is Emma and she moved in with me before school started. She is eighteen and she was also eighteen when she first moved in, I made sure. Then after about a month of her living with me we started a relationship though at the time I didn't realize she was a student. When I found out she was a student I broke things off. But then we… I realized how stupid it was because I am in love with her so we got back together," Regina said opening her powerpoint on the projector.

"But our relationship does not change how I treat her as a student," Regina said.

"I realize that, I noticed in her file that she has all high A's in every subject but a low A in your class so you grade her like the others. And you gave her a detention so you treat her the same. Honestly the only thing that needs to be done is a class transfer but she is of legal age so there isn't anything we can do. This whole court thing will be fixed in a week. Honestly if it wasn't for the Mayor stirring up trouble this wouldn't be a case at all," Marian said. Regina tensed and looked up at her.

"My father is responsible for this?" Regina whispered.

"Yes, I…I thought you knew," Marian whispered. Regina took in a deep breath.

"I did not know. But I am aware now. Thank you for telling me," Regina said as the first bell rang.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it...I may have sipped school to edit this...maybe... So just leave a review and tell me what you thought...if you wanna...no pressure or anything. I love you wonderful dorks. until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay another chapter! I hope you enjoy this. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the slow updates guys. Semester is almost over so I'm trying to good in school. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Emma was tired throughout the day and when she got to Reginas class she groaned seeing a projector which meant it would be dark in her class and hard to stay awake.

"Dude, you look like shit. Did you not sleep well last night?" Ruby asked as they walked to their desk.

"I went to sleep late," Emma mumbled through a yawn as she sat at their desk.

"Yeah, more like someone kept you up late," Ruby teased with a smirk. Everyone ran into class before the last bell rings.

"Alright class. As you have noticed the projection is out and the screen is down for a PowerPoint. If any of you fall asleep in this class you will be given a detention, is that clear?" Regina asked.

"Yes Miss Mills," everyone said.

"As you can see we have a guest and she will be in this class for this week. I expect no ill behavior. Understood?" Regina asked looking at all her students with her signature look that gave her The Evil Queen nickname.

"Yes Miss Mills," everyone said again.

"Good," Regina said as she turned the lights out and started teaching. Emmas eyes kept getting heavier and heavier throughout the class until she let it overcome her.

"Miss Swan," Regina snapped. Emma jolted awake her book falling to the floor, making other students chuckle. Emma blushed in embarrassment.

"Miss Swan, please remind the class of the consequence of falling asleep during my class," Regina said. Emma looked at Regina guiltily making Regina feel slightly bad for her girlfriend.

"A detention," Emma sighed looking down in shame.

"I expect you to be in the library after school," Regina said as the bell rang. Emma picked up her bag.

"Hey, at least you can chill with me and Bel…Miss. French," Ruby said correcting herself and trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Thanks Rubes," Emma said as they made their way to the lunch room. Regina watched her girlfriend walk to lunch, feeling a little guilty about giving her a detention.

"This is my free period and I usually have lunch. You may join if you wish," Regina said.

"I'd love to," Marian said following Regina to the teachers' lounge. Regina walked in and went straight to the coffee. Her sister was standing right beside it and watched her.

"Well, well, well, Marian this is a very lovely surprise," Zelena purred. Regina raised an eyebrow seeing the blush starting to form on Marians face.

"Z…Zelena? I…I had no idea you…you worked here," Marian stumbled out, the blush spreading to her neck.

"You two know each other?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow and sipped her coffee, watching the scene in front of her. Zelena hummed and nodded.

"Very intimately," Zelena whispered to her sister. Regina chuckled in understanding.

"I'm guessing it wasn't just the two of you," Regina said.

"She is very adventures," Zelena said as she shamelessly checked Marian out.

"Well don't let me get in your way. I need to go write a few detention slips. Student decided to fall asleep in my class," Regina said. Zelena turned to her sister with a look of concern.

"Yeah, for some reason Emma fell asleep in my class today. Poor dear looked like she is getting sick," Zelena said.

"She was fine this morning," Regina said with a frown. "She even went for her usual morning run," Regina said.

"I'll ask if she is ok in my next class," Belle offered having just walked in and hearing what Zelena had said about Emma.

"Thank you dear," Regina said as she left and went to her classroom, a little worried about Emma.

* * *

Belle looked up and frowned, "Emma. Why aren't you in class?" Belle asked from the table in the library. She currently had her class in the library doing research on their papers, Ruby sitting in front of her who had a free period. Ruby looked up hearing her best friends name being called.

"It's my free period. Oh, and I fell asleep in Miss. Mills class so I have detention after school today," Emma sighed sitting down next to Ruby. There were a handful of students, one of them included Neal.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Belle said getting up to go get a book she needed.

"Looks like the teacher's pet got d-hall," Neal said with a smirk as soon as Belle wasn't near them. Emma looked at Neal unamused.

"What is your problem?" Emma asked.

"You are," Neal spat out. Emma shook her head.

"No, I'm being serious. What is literally going on in your head to make you treat people the way you do? It is sickening and I honestly feel sorry for you," Emma said.

"Shut up," Neal said his face and neck turning red from anger.

"You know there are three reasons you are a bully. One, is underneath all that tough guy act there's an insecure little girl underneath wanting to get out. Two, your brain is underdeveloped which does explain all the years you have been here. Or three, you have a small dick," Emma said as soon as she stopped talking Neal launched himself over to Emma and tackled her to the ground. Ruby jumped up from her chair.

Emma flipped over, easily getting out of Neal's hold and pinning his front to the ground. Then roughly pushed his face into the carpet to lean in and whisper in his ear.

"If you attack, bully, or humiliate anyone else, especially Regina, I will kill you. And do not take this as an empty threat because you have no idea what I am capable of," Emma hissed and got off him. Neal scurried up and looked at Emma fearful.

"Damn Swan, what did you say to him?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it," Emma whispered.

"Emma, Neal, go to the principal's office," Belle said. Emma sighed and nodded, leaving her bag and going to Golds office.

"She seems…weird," Ruby said.

"She does seem like something is off with her," Belle agreed.

* * *

"Miss. Swan this is a surprise," Gold said looking at the two sitting in front of his desk. "Mr. Cassidy, I wish I could say the same thing about you. Now who wants to tell me what happened?" Gold asked looking at Emma who seemed to be getting more and more pale.

"It was a miss understanding. We were just messing around and it will not happen again," Neal said his voice trembling. Emma looked at Neal and saw he was telling the truth. Gold watched Neal carefully.

"See that it doesn't. One more strike Mr. Cassidy and you will be kicked out of this school," Gold said. "You have three more days of detention and you will not be playing Fridays game," Gold said then waved his hand dismissively. Neal nodded and left. Gold frowned, it was the first time he just left without any arguing.

"Now Miss. Swan, what actually happened?" Gold asked.

"He said something to me and it was finally the last straw and I decided to handle it," Emma said wiping some sweat away from her forehead. Gold stood up and felt Emmas forehead.

"Go to the nurse," Gold said. "I'll overlook this incident this time," Gold said.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the nurse," Emma said shaking Golds hand away.

"It wasn't a suggestion Miss. Swan," Gold said. Emma sighed and went to the nurses.

"Granny? What are you doing here?" Emma asked coughing a little.

"I volunteer here when the main nurse can't make it in. Gold told me you weren't well," Granny said pointing to a chair.

"I literally just left his office," Emma said as she sat down.

"The power of phones girlie," Granny said taking Emmas temperature.

"Smart ass," Emma grumbled around the thermometer. When it went off Granny took it and nodded.

"You're going home," Granny said. Emma tried to argue but she didn't get far with Granny and decided to go home. But they wouldn't let Emma drive home so Ruby ended up volunteering, Granny allowed it since Ruby had such good grades and knew she was worried for Emma.

* * *

Ruby pulled up behind Reginas car and put it in park.

"Hey, wake up Em," Ruby said shaking her softly. Emma woke up and yawned. Sitting up and seeing she was indeed home.

"That's weird, she shouldn't be home," Emma mumbled.

"Maybe she heard what happened and came home," Ruby said. Emma nodded yawning and grabbing her bag.

"Thanks for the ride Rubes, you didn't have to drive me," Emma said.

"Of course I did, you driving would have been on my conscious all day," Ruby said taking Emmas bag. "And Im going in so I know you make it in," Ruby said getting out of the car and went to Emmas side, opening the door for her.

"Really?" Emma sighed getting out of the car.

"You love it, now come on," Ruby said closing her car door and helping Emma inside.

Emma walked in with Rubys help. Ruby threw her bag in the floor. Regina rushed to them holding a cup of soup and some pills.

"Emma. I want you to take this with the soup, take a shower, and then go straight to bed," Regina said as she handed Emma a cup of warm liquid. "Ruby thank you for helping," Regina said. Ruby nodded.

"No problem, I'll be here in the morning to check on her. Can't have my best friend dying on me," Ruby said. Emma chuckled.

"I'm not dying Rubes," Emma said. Ruby winked and left for work.

"Well hello to you too," Emma said tiredly to Regina.

"I'm sorry, I just…. I heard what happened," Regina sighed.

"Oh," Emma sniffled it and hummed, it smelled like chicken soup but with none of the food in it.

"Yes oh, want to tell me what happened?" Regina asked.

"Why aren't you at the school?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I was pulled in the middle of the class to go over everything with my lawyer. I meant to tell you but I never had time to text you," Regina said. "Plus I thought you would be mad at me for giving you detention," Regina said still feeling guilty.

"This is good," Emma whispered finishing the soup. "And I am not mad at you babe, you were doing the right thing," Emma assured her. Regina took the cup and nodded.

"I still feel bad," Regina said and felt her forehead. "You are burning up," Regina said frowning. Emma shook her away.

"I'm not sick," Emma said, being sick made her feel weak and vulnerable. "I am just tired. Which Is your fault. If you weren't so beautiful I wouldn't have to worship you so much in our bed," Emma said with a wink. Regina blushed.

"That's always what a mother wants to hear," Cora said. Emma jumped and blushed.

"Sorry Cora," Emma mumbled. Cora chuckled and nodded.

"Go sleep dear you look horrible" Cora said, Emma chuckled.

"Thanks," Emma said. Emma nodded kissing Reginas cheek then headed upstairs. Regina watched Emma head upstairs.

"I swear you are like a teen again, the looks, the sex all the time," Cora teased. "I'm glad you are happy but try to let the girl sleep," Cora said. Regina looked at her mother and blushed.

"I promise I'll refrain next time," Regina said. "She didn't seem sick this morning though," Regina said. Cora sighed not knowing any idea what was wrong with Emma.

"Maybe it was something she ate and she has food poisoning," Cora said.

"Hopefully it is over with soon. I hate seeing her like this," Regina said.

"She'll be fine. Especially if you gave her our soup recipe," Cora winked and chuckled. "Come now, we have a lot of work to do," Cora said. Regina sighed and nodded.

* * *

Emma hummed when she felt the bed dip and the familiar scent of Regina engulfed her nose. She turned over and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head," Regina whispered kissing her temple, noticing that she was slightly less hot then before.

"Hey, how was your day?" Emma asked tiredly, placing her head on Reginas stomach and snuggling her. Something about cuddling with someone always made Emma feel safe and protected.

"It was good, a few students fell asleep in my class," Regina teased running her hand through blonde locks.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, had this cute blondie fall asleep in my class too," Regina said.

"Sounds like you had a good day. I had this real bitchy teacher today who gave me detention," Emma teased back.

"She must have been a real bitch," Regina said.

"Oh yeah, but she was smoking hot so I don't mind," Emma said with a smirk, looking up at her and smiling. Both starred at each other then broke into laughter.

"So, why was your mom here?" Emma asked.

"We were getting ready for court, she's my lawyer," Regina admitted, stroking Emmas cheek.

"When is it?" Emma asked as she turned her head away from Regina and started coughing.

"It's Friday. I almost forgot," Regina said reaching over for the pills and water bottle she had brought for Emma.

"Thanks," Emma said taking the pills then sitting the water bottle on her own night stand.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Regina asked.

"I feel fine Gina," Emma said. "Just hold me and I'll be better in no time," Emma said.

"Let me take your temperature first to make sure it is actually going down," Regina said getting up. Emma groaned wanting to snuggle. Regina came back with a thermometer, turning the fan on before going back over to Emma.

"No," Emma said slapping Regina hand away. "I'm fine Regina," Emma said.

"Emma, let me take your temperature or so help me I will withhold," Regina threatened using her Evil Queen voice.

"You wouldn't dare," Emma said through a pout.

"I would Miss Swan," Regina said. Emma crossed her arms and opened her mouth. Regina put the thermometer in and stroked Emmas hair as she waited. When it went off she took it out of Emmas mouth and looked at it.

"It's ninety-nine, it is a lot better but still not great," Regina said putting the thermometer on the night stand and getting back into bed.

"I refuse to believe I have a fever. I have a test tomorrow, my art project is due, homework to turn in," Emma said.

"The test you can makeup and I can take your project and homework tomorrow. You are staying home Emma," Regina said.

"Are you one of those people that reuse to cuddle if your significant other is sick," Emma said. Regina pulled Emma into her arms.

"I thought you weren't sick," Regina teased.

"Shut up," Emma mumbled into Reginas neck, falling asleep. Regina smiled and held her close, falling asleep with her.

* * *

"Miss French, I have Emmas project," Regina said holding up a large portfolio that kept the artwork safe. Belle jumped looking up from her phone and blushing.

"Regina hi, sorry," Belle said getting up from her desk to take the project.

"Texting Ruby?" Regina teased.

"Maybe," Belle said. Surprising Regina when her blush deepened, not knowing Belle could get more red. Belle took the portfolio and put it with the other projects.

"How is she?" Belle asked. Reginas smile disappeared and looked sad.

"She is...well she isn't doing so well. I checked her temperature throughout the night and it was going up and down. When I go on my lunch I'm going by the house and if it isn't any better I am taking her to the hospital to get checked out," Regina said.

"I hope everything goes well," Belle said squeezing Reginas arm.

"Thank you Belle," Regina said leaving the art room and going to her own. Knowing it was going to be a long day.

"Miss Mills," Henry said from Reginas chair.

"Mayor, that is my chair," Regina said clinching her jaw and putting a mask on.

"Not for long," Henry said getting up. "You could have avoided all of this Regina," Henry sighed.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance?" Regina asked her father, the man she once loved and admired no longer here.

"How's Emma? I heard she wasn't doing well," Henry asked. Regina frowned at the odd question.

"How do you know about that?" Regina asked.

"I give her my best," Henry said walking away. Regina frowned getting a horrible feeling as she watched her father leave the classroom.

**Oh no, what is up with Emma?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay another chapter! I hope you enjoy this. All mistakes are mine. This is kind of short and I apologize for that but after you read this and see the bottom you will know why.**

"Emma," Regina yelled through the house as she put her jacket up. Ruby rushed out of the kitchen to keep Regina from yelling.

"She's sleeping," Ruby said quickly.

"Sorry, I was worried," Regina said.

"I understand," Ruby said going back into the kitchen to set the timer. Regina walked into the kitchen behind Ruby.

"How is she?" Regina asked sitting on the stool.

"Good. Granny came by at lunch with the doctor and he gave her a few prescriptions. Her temperature is down and she did eat solid foods without getting sick. Whale took some blood to run some test and should be back in a few hours," Ruby told her as she came around and sat on the other stool.

"Thank you for staying," Regina said.

"You look troubled," Ruby said. Regina sighed and nodded.

"Does it show that much?" Regina asked. Ruby nodded.

"What's wrong" Ruby asked softly.

"My father came to visit," Regina sighed rubbing her temples.

"Oh ouch," Ruby said getting up and getting Regina a glass of water.

"He mentioned Emma being sick," Regina said sipping the water.

"And how would he know that?" Ruby asked sitting back beside her.

"Exactly what I am afraid of," Regina said.

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Ruby said squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you for being here with her," Regina said gratefully.

"Well duh. She's my best friend," Ruby said.

"You guys are close like sisters," Regina said.

"I don't know about that. I used to think I was in love with her. And I totally pictured her and I doing much more then sisterly things," Ruby winked at her. Regina chuckled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you telling me this," Regina teased.

"Oh please, when we all got high together we all slept together," Ruby said slapping her thigh with a rag. "But that crush is totally gone. Now that I have Belle everyone else…"

"Compares to no one else," Regina finished with a smile and thinking of Emma. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Exactly," Ruby said and got up just as the timer went off.

"Are you cooking something?" Regina asked surprised.

"I actually can cook Regina," Ruby said pulling out a homemade pizza.

"I'm impressed," Regina said.

"I can tell," Ruby chuckled putting it on a cooling rack.

"What's with all the shouting?" Emma asked tiredly.

"How are you feeling Emma? Are you ok?" Regina asked going to her and cupping her cheek, making Emma lean into her hand and smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok Regina. How was that inspector chick?" Emma asked.

"Good. Court is tomorrow. Apparently, they have witness," Regina sighed. Emma placed a kiss on her hand.

"We will be ok," Emma assured her. Regina nodded just as the doorbell went off.

"I'll go get it," Regina said kissing Emmas cheek and going to the front door "Dr. Whale, I was told you would be back soon," Regina said opening the door wider for him to come in. Whale walked in and closed the door.

"Regina, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid Emma is not sick," Whale said. Regina frowned.

"Well isn't that good news?" Regina asked confused. Whale shook his head.

"In most cases? Yes, it would be good news. But..." Whale started and took in a deep breath not sure how to tell her.

"Just spit it out Whale," Regina said growing impatient.

"She was poisoned," Whale said. Regina closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. She knew her father had something to do with this and it pained her that he was willing to kill someone that she loved dearly.

"When? What kind?" Regina asked.

"I don't know when. But, the kind of poison it was, it has to be injected. Now, I know you love Emma but does she have any enemy's?" Whale asked. Regina nodded crossing her arms.

"A few, yes," Regina said honestly.

"The dose she is at now is not toxic so she will be fine. If, she isn't in contact with it again," Whale explained. "But with everything that was going on with her this morning she was at a level that could have killed her. She's a fighter," Whale said.

"Yes, she is," Regina said proudly. "I'll call Graham and tell him someone poisoned her," Regina said.

"I already called him. He's put an investigation up," Whale said.

"Thank you Whale," Regina said.

"Of course," Whale said.

"What kind of poison was it?" Regina asked.

"It was a mixture, snake venom and scorpion venom," Whale said handing her a bag. "If this happens again give her this shot. Once is lucky but the next time she may not be so lucky," Whale said. Regina nodded and showed him out.

"It's Mulan," Emma whispered leaning against the wall. Regina looked at her and frowned.

"Who is that?" Regina asked with a frowned.

"She is an assassin of Milah's. It isn't her fault either, she was tricked," Emma said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Regina asked.

"That mixture. She has used that mixture many times before. First time is a warning to come back to her. The second…the second is death," Emma whispered.

"She won't, you are not dying. And if that woman thinks she can kill you she is going to have to go through me," Regina said sternly. Emma smiled at her and nodded.

"I know," Emma whispered "But it isn't her fault, Regina. She is being forced by Milah," Regina went over and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. You guys ok?" Ruby asked. Emma and Regina nodded.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes. You're an awesome best friend," Emma said.

"Well duh," Ruby chuckled and made them feel less tense. Ruby smiled and hugged them then left.

"So, tell me about the case," Emma said leading her to the kitchen to get some of the pizza that Ruby cooked. She needed a change of subject.

"Well, they are going to start with questions. Like when my relationship with you started. How did we meet. Then, they will question my teaching. If I helped your grades any. And since I had the relationship with Daniella that is known, they will bring that up too," Regina said picking at her food.

"So they are going to dig up old wounds," Emma said taking Reginas hand.

"Yes, they are," Regina said sadly, squeezing Emmas hand.

"I'm sorry I caused this," Emma whispered.

"This is not your fault Emma," Regina said turning towards her.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to go out for a walk," Emma said getting up.

"Emma you can't…" Regina started but was interrupted by Emma.

"Just…just trust me ok," Emma said. Regina opened her mouth to protest but sighed and nodded.

"OK," Regina said softly and watched Emma leave.

* * *

Emma walked up to the bench, seeing a figure smoking and looking out towards the lake.

"I wondered when you'd find me," Mulan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, finding people is what I do," Emma said. Mulan stood up.

"You know I had no choice," Mulan whispered.

"I know, how is Aurora?" Emma asked.

"She's good, still sick but Milahs money is helping her," Mulan said. "I am so sorry Emma," Mulan said.

"Why the long faces?" Milah said as she approached them. Mulan looked down sadly.

"Milah," Emma said tensing.

"I put a lot of man power finding you Emma," Milah said.

"Just to try and have Mulan kill me," Emma said. Milah chuckled.

"You know my process Emma," Milah said. "I can't have anyone thinking I was soft for my favorite girl," Milah said clicking her tongue. "Now, go get your things and come with me."

"I'm not going with you. I have a life here, a real family here. You were not my family," Emma said.

"Ahh yes, with the teacher. One Miss Regina Mills, daughter of the mayor, has a reputation of being in teacher student relationships. Who will also lose her job to appease the school and town. And then, she will resent you for losing her job and everything she has worked so very hard for. And it will be all your fault," Milah said. "You have no life here Emma. You are a runner. That's all that you will ever be Emma," Milah said.

"You're wrong. I'm not like that anymore," Emma said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. "Leave Regina alone," Emma said.

"I'll think about it," Milah said with a smirk. "Make me a deal that will make me," Milah said and walked away. Emma watched her leave.

"You know I had no choice," Mulan said.

"I know," Emma said nodding. "You are doing it to help your wife. I understand. I would do it for Regina if I was in your position," Emma said. Mulan nodded.

"I'm glad you found happiness Emma. You deserve it. I have to go or she'll be mad," Mulan said.

"Give Aurora my best," Emma said watching her leave then went back home.

**Alright awesome nerds. So I need your help. I am torn between two directions I could take this story. **

**Would you guys like an awesome drama bit which I think could produce quiet a few more chapters? Or the court stuff which will only give you guys probably another two, maybe three, more chapters? **

**As soon as you guys review or PM me what you guys would like to see I'll try to quickly get the next chapter up.**


End file.
